


Сила магии

by ilera



Series: Тексты R-NC-21 [13]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe — Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Cowgirl Position, Cuddling & Snuggling, Denial of Feelings, Dialogue Heavy, Don't copy to another site, Elemental Magic, Emotional Sex, Explicit Language, From Sex to Love, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jack is powerful Mage, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Lots of Sex, M/M, Magic Submission, Magic-Users, Missionary Position, Morning Cuddles, Mostly Hinted, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean II: Dead Man's Chest (2006), Multiple Sex Positions, Non-Sexual Submission, Norrington doesn’t have powers but pretends that he does, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic, Sex Talk, Sharing a Bed, Single work, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Trust Issues, Trust Kink, Truth Spells, Unconsciousness, WTF Antagonists 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, alternate universe — magic, lots of hand jobs, sexual relationships with others mentioned, they meet on Tortuga a day earlier than in the movie and so on, Гейский секс, Джек — могущественный маг, Кинк на ощущения, Обсценная лексика, Отрицание чувств, По фильму: ПКМ-2 «Сундук мертвеца», Поцелуи, Проблемы доверия, ХЭ, альтернативное развитие событий, анальный секс, в прямом смысле спать вместе, делить постель, дрочка, заклинание правды, кинк на доверие, магическое ау, магическое подчинение, магия секса, минет, миссионерская поза, много диалогов, много дрочки, много секса, обнимашки и нежности, они встречаются днем раньше чем в фильме и т.д., от секса к любви, подчинение не связанное с сексом, поза наездника, полупубличный секс но скорее намеками, порно с сюжетом, порно с чувствами, после секса тоже, потеря сознания, разговоры про секс, разнообразные позы в сексе, секс в одежде, сонливость, сонные обнимашки, у Норрингтон нет магических способностей но он притворяется что есть, упоминаются сексуальные отношения с другими, утренние обнимашки, хёрт/комфорт, элементальная магия, эмоциональный секс, юзеры магии
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 29,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Магическое АУ, в котором общество делится на магов и людей без способностей («обывателей»). Последним не позволяют занимать важные посты, считая, что они не справятся со своими обязанностями. Норрингтон скрывает, что не маг, даже не подозревая, к каким последствиям это приведет.Мерсер хочет получить для Катлера Беккета компас, и Джек оказывается в трудной ситуации. Норрингтон решает помочь.Альтернативная встреча Норрингтона и Джека Воробья во втором фильме, после которой события расходятся еще сильнее.Из-за особенностей вселенной, связанных с сексом и магией, в ней нет гомофобии, но существует проблема неравенства магов и обывателей.Много порно.
Relationships: James Norrington/Jack Sparrow
Series: Тексты R-NC-21 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166879
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: 5. Тексты высокого рейтинга Антагонистов WTF21, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [nika_darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nika_darkness/pseuds/nika_darkness)

Эта партия должна была закончиться иначе, но их противникам слишком везло. Норрингтон бессильно наблюдал, как его напарник по игре только что применил запрещенную магию, которую вот-вот заметят. И зачем он сел играть с незнакомцем? Сколько уже раз попадал из-за этого в неприятности! Однако ему нужны были деньги, и составить компанию согласился только этот тип, оказавшийся мошенником. Если бы только их противники оказались обычными головорезами… Но, судя по татуировкам на руках, им достались довольно сильные маги, и как только они поймут, что творится сейчас под столом, Норрингтон не выберется отсюда целым и невредимым.

Он украдкой огляделся, ища пути отхода. Зал был забит под завязку, и потрескивание заклинания его напарника тонуло в общем шуме. Неподалеку расположилась шлюха, ждущая, кто из игроков окажется самым везучим, чтобы содрать с него втридорога за посредственный отсос. За ней темнел проход, ведущий к лестнице — за небольшие деньги можно было снять комнату наверху, на час или на ночь. Впрочем, вряд ли ей обломится что-то, кроме обшарпанной стены на заднем дворе. 

Норрингтон вновь сосредоточился на противниках. Он уже сбросил карты и ждал удобного момента, чтобы улизнуть, и старался не выдать возбуждения. В отличие от остальных, он не обладал магическими способностями, но им об этом не было известно. Мозги — вот что Норрингтон считал по-настоящему важным, и обычно у него получалось выпутываться из заварушек. Вот только сейчас он предпочел бы туз в рукаве вместо шпаги и какого-нибудь благоразумного обывателя в партнеры вместо самоуверенного мага средней руки.

И когда Норрингтон уже готов был быстро ретироваться, в кабак вошел тот, кого он ждал меньше всего — Джек Воробей. Если бы он сегодня выпил хоть каплю рома, то решил бы, что пират ему привиделся. Такое уже случалось пару раз, когда он только прибыл на Тортугу, после бутылки-другой, в полубезумном сне. Однако сейчас это был настоящий Воробей: в своем обычном темно-коричневом сюртуке и штанах, подпоясанных длинным шарфом, с кучей побрякушек в волосах, удерживаемых полосой бордовой ткани. В общем и целом, он выглядел так же, как в тот день, когда спрыгнул со стены, не используя левитацию.

Все разом притихли, будто на них опустился Кокон Тишины, который Воробей, однако, не любил использовать. «Пусть говорят, кричат, визжат и творят непотребства — лишь бы вели себя как живые», — сказал он после смерти Барбоссы, а потом еще долго ходил с надгрызенным яблоком, пока Гроувз не отобрал, испугавшись, что оно для какого-то заклинания. Перед казнью Джек Воробей попросил свежее яблоко, и его последнее желание было исполнено. Когда он сбежал из петли, Гроувз еще долго пытался понять, как ему это удалось, а потом вспомнил злосчастное яблоко и свалил все на него. Норрингтон тогда посмеялся над версией, что без магии тут не обошлось, однако слова пирата про живых отпечатались у него навсегда. Удивительно, что он вновь встретился с ним в шумном кабаке на Тортуге.

Пока Воробей шел к барной стойке, на него испуганно оглядывались, а кто-то смотрел с нескрываемой завистью. Джек Воробей слыл могущественным магом, который, как и любой могущественный человек, нажил себе немало врагов. Перед ним заискивали, но втайне мечтали о его смерти, на словах проявляли уважение, а мысленно посылали самые страшные проклятия. Говорили, что у него есть магические артефакты, дающие силу даже обычным людям без способностей. Но Норрингтон считал это бреднями: он сам перебрал все вещи Воробья, включая сломанный компас, и не обнаружил ничего интересного. 

— Две бутылки вашего лучшего рома, — голос Воробья разнесся по всему залу, — ужин и комнату без насекомых.

В тишине послышался чей-то смех, тут же оборвавшийся, и Норрингтон не удержался от улыбки. В отличие от других, он не боялся Воробья и тем более не желал ему смерти — ни тогда, ни сейчас. Он слишком хорошо его узнал за те редкие встречи, что упорно подкидывала судьба. Воробей хотя и обладал огромной силой, но использовал ее не часто, полагаясь больше на свое везение и тупость окружающих. На самом деле, он во многом походил на нынешнего Норрингтона, предпочитая действовать хитростью и обманом. Разница, однако, была существенной: Воробей — настоящий маг, тогда как Норрингтон им только притворялся. И если Воробей узнает его секрет, воспользуется ли возможностью отыграться за все неприятности?.. 

Воробей повернулся в его сторону, и Норрингтон поспешно опустил голову, затем с облегчением понял, что тот просто идет к лестнице. Когда проходил мимо, от него повеяло до боли знакомой притягательной магией. На Норрингтона нахлынули воспоминания: как он еле сдержался в лодке у Исла де Муэрта, как чуть не расцеловал Воробья, когда все закончилось. Решил даже, что тот его заколдовал, но Гроувз не нашел никаких следов воздействия. С тех пор прошло много времени, но Джек Воробей по-прежнему вызывал лишь непристойные желания.

Тряхнув головой, он посмотрел вслед Воробью, разрываясь между желанием вновь почувствовать его магию и не напоминать о себе. Сомнения разрешил его партнер, который попытался скрытно вытянуть нужную карту. На этот раз его нельзя было не услышать — после ухода Воробья разговоры только-только возобновились. Норрингтон выскочил из-за стола и в несколько шагов оказался в коридоре. Стоило ему остановиться у лестницы, как сзади раздались возмущенные крики и замелькали вспышки — игроки начали кидаться друг в друга заклинаниями. Как всегда, улизнул вовремя — браво, Джеймс. Осталось устроиться где-нибудь на ночь.

— Еле узнал тебя с этим гнездом на голове, да и костюмчик несколько поистрепался.

Норрингтон резко развернулся, одновременно выхватив шпагу. Из тени вышел ухмыляющийся Воробей, держа руки за спиной: то ли выражал доверие, то ли готовился швырнуть в него заклинание. Ничто из этого не предвещало ничего хорошего.

— Чего тебе? — нарочито грубо ответил Норрингтон, всем своим видом демонстрируя уверенность.

— Невежливо вот так уходить, не поздоровавшись, — снова эта наглая улыбка. — На самом деле, любопытно встретить тебя именно здесь и сейчас. Если бы я был чуть подозрительнее, решил бы, что ты за мной следишь.

— Я прихожу в этот кабак каждый день, — и Норрингтон опустил шпагу. 

— Хорошие шлюхи?

— Дешевая выпивка.

Воробей подошел ближе, и Норрингтон вновь почувствовал исходящую от него силу — силу, которой он всегда был лишен. 

— Можешь подняться ко мне в комнату, и я угощу тебя ромом, — подмигнул пират, смерив его оценивающим взглядом.

Раньше Воробей не позволял себе такие вольности. Неужели он настолько сдал, что не внушает угрозы?

— Заодно расскажешь, почему ты тут, а не муштруешь солдат в Порт-Ройале, — добавил Воробей, разглядывая пятно от ожога на его рукаве.

— Только не говори, что не слышал о моем позорном увольнении, — нахмурился Норрингтон.

— У меня было много других забот, знаешь ли, кроме как следить за твоей карьерой. Но я действительно удивился, когда ты пропал после Триполи. Думал даже, не помер ли? — Воробей ослепительно улыбнулся. — Так почему бы нам не опрокинуть стаканчик-другой за приятную встречу? — и он посмотрел на вход в обеденный зал, откуда все еще доносились звуки борьбы. — Или у тебя есть более важные дела?

Норрингтон прикинул свои возможности: у него нет денег на нормальный ночлег и жрачку, а Воробей заказал себе ужин, и от него не убудет поделиться. Не убьет же он его, в конце концов. А если попытается… Норрингтон покачал головой: если бы хотел, Воробей бы уже размазал его по стенке.

— Нет? — неверно интерпретировал его жест Воробей. 

— Да, — возразил Норрингтон, в желудке заурчало. — Но только если закажешь мне ужин. И не гадость какую-нибудь, а лучшее, что у них есть.

Воробей кивнул и начал подниматься по лестнице.

— И если расскажешь, что сам тут забыл, — осмелел Норрингтон. — И не пытайся играть со мной, Воробей. Быть может, я и потерял место, но прежние навыки еще при мне.

Тот обернулся:

— Пырнешь в спину?

— Не имею привычки нападать исподтишка, — возмутился Норрингтон.

— Знаю, — и Воробей продолжил подниматься.

Его уверенность смутила еще больше, и Норрингтон прикусил язык: пусть лучше Воробей болтает, а он будет внимательно слушать и, может, услышит что-нибудь для себя интересное.

Комната Воробья оказалась куда скромнее, чем можно было ожидать, но лучшая в этом кабаке, не рассчитанном на влиятельных гостей. Отсюда возникал вопрос: зачем Воробей остановился именно здесь? Это Норрингтон и спросил, стоило за ними закрыться двери.

— Не хотел, чтобы меня сегодня беспокоили, — было ему ответом. — Остальные на другом конце острова, и я, по слухам, с ними же, просто не выхожу из комнаты.

— Тебя же сейчас все видели, — недоуменно произнес Норрингтон, — и, будь уверен, узнали. Скоро будут знать и другие, даже те, кого ты так опасаешься. Кто это, кстати? Кого боится великий Джек Воробей?

— Капитан Джек Воробей, — привычно поправил тот. — Ты слишком любопытен, коммодор, а ведь собирался рассказать о себе.

Дверь в комнату открылась, и вошел сам хозяин кабака, неся ром и ужин на одного человека. Получив пару золотых (чрезмерное расточительство, по мнению Норрингтона) и приказ принести вторую порцию, он удалился, почтительно кланяясь.

— Нечего рассказывать, — буркнул Норрингтон, усаживаясь на стул и жадно глядя на исчезающие во рту Воробья куски баранины. — Меня выперли.

— Почему?

— Сам знаешь.

Норрингтон утянул с тарелки Воробья ломоть бараньей ноги и снова сел на безопасном расстоянии. 

— Не знаю.

Норрингтон жевал мясо и чувствовал себя неплохо. Еще бы Воробей не приставал к нему с расспросами… Неожиданно от пирата повеяло слабой магией, а воздух уплотнился. Норрингтон поднял голову и встретился с ним взглядом. Воробей смотрел изучающе и будто чего-то ждал. Однако ничего не произошло, и Норрингтон сделал вид, что не заметил изменений.

— Напомни, на чем специализируешься? — неожиданно спросил Воробей.

— На холодном оружии.

В свое время Норрингтон выбрал самый безопасный для себя вид магии: ее проявления практически нельзя было увидеть, а мастерство в фехтовании вполне скрывало отсутствие магических способностей. Да, в особо жестоких боях клинок мага мог начать светиться, но кто в пылу сражения обратит на это внимание? В целом — отличное прикрытие, но как раз из-за незаметности такой магии Норрингтона часто принимали за обывателя. Поначалу было забавно доказывать обратное, учитывая, что он и правда не владел магией, потом же стал спасать социальный статус: никто бы не позволил обывателю дослужиться до коммодора. Странно, что обмануть систему додумался только он. Впрочем, кто знает, сколько еще таких обывателей прорвалось к власти… 

— Точно, ты Мастер Клинков, — кивнул Воробей, — и отлично владеешь шпагой. Сколько продержался против проклятых пиратов?

— Чего ты добиваешься своей лестью? — поинтересовался Норрингтон. — Мы оба прекрасно знаем, что шпага — ничто против элементальной магии.

— Ну-ну, не будь столь категоричен. Если бы это было правдой, никто бы не изучал магию боя холодным оружием. И не будем забывать про ее преимущества: как только у мага кончаются силы, он оказывается беспомощным перед острым клинком.

— Потому-то твои коллеги носят пистолеты, — возразил Норрингтон.

— Ну, хорошо, после пары выстрелов мы оказываемся беспомощными, — ухмыльнулся Воробей.

— Хочешь сказать?..

— У тебя была возможность меня убить, — кивнул тот.

— И что? — нахмурился Норрингтон. — Я служу закону, а не вершу… не вершил самосуд, как бы тебе не казалось.

— Верно, но твои лейтенанты ведь тоже не даром едят хлеб.

— Воробей, ты придуриваешься или пьян? — Норрингтон подозрительно смерил взглядом полупустую бутылку рома. — Тебя по-любому ждала виселица, забыл, что ли? И при чем тут Джилетт и Гроувз? — Норрингтон вспомнил мечтательный взгляд своего лейтенанта и против воли улыбнулся: — Гроувз тобой даже восхищался.

— Просто забавно, что все твои офицеры элементали, и только ты Мастер Клинков.

— Вполне логично, по-моему, — кашлянул Норрингтон, чувствуя, как они ступают на зыбкую почву. — Равновесие и все такое.

— Со мной вы справились, — согласился Воробей, но что-то в его тоне настораживало.

— Ты не особо-то сопротивлялся, — прищурился Норрингтон и понимающе кивнул. — Намекаешь, что позволил себя схватить, да? Возможно, так и было, но зачем ты говоришь об этом сейчас? Я прекрасно знаю, на что ты способен, не сомневайся, и не собираюсь тебе угрожать. К тому же, я больше не служу во флоте.

— Официально.

— Ты правда думаешь, что я намерен тебе… что, отомстить? — Норрингтон фыркнул, потом заметил, какое серьезное у Джека Воробья лицо, и рассмеялся. — Слушай, если я кому и хочу отомстить, так это Катлеру Беккету и Ост-Индской компании: власть полностью перешла в их руки, а губернатор Суонн управляет лишь номинально. Даже если бы ты тогда не сбежал, ничего бы не изменилось. Ост-Индской компании плевать, жив ты или мертв, пока не нападаешь на их торговые суда. И, насколько я знаю, их товары тебя не интересуют.

— А что меня интересует? — подался вперед Воробей. — Что тебе известно о моих планах, коммодор?

— Да ничего, — удивился Норрингтон. — Я же с этого и…

Воробей в два шага оказался у него за спиной, так что Норрингтон и моргнуть не успел, и зафиксировал его руки сзади, удерживая за локти. 

— Какого?..

Воздух начал потрескивать, и запахло морем.

— Тс-с, коммодор, точно отвечай на мои вопросы.

От Воробья исходила сильная магия, от нее покалывало затылок, и на этот раз Норрингтон не мог себя контролировать. Если бы Воробей отодвинулся… Поздно, у него уже встал. 

— Все хорошо, коммодор, — раздалось будто издалека. — Ты все мне расскажешь, а потом я тебя отпущу.

— Я все расскажу, и ты меня отпустишь, — повторил Норрингтон, успокаиваясь. И почему еще мгновение назад он так нервничал?

— Да, вот так, — Воробей отпустил его руки и вернулся на место. Норрингтон с нетерпением ждал указаний, желая больше всего на свете ему угодить. — Ты ведь меня не обманешь, дорогуша?

— Не обману, — подтвердил Норрингтон.

— Тогда не будем терять времени. Кто тебя подослал?

Норрингтон нахмурился, чувствуя почти физическую боль от того, что не может ответить.

— Не понимаю, — выдавил он, наконец.

— Тебя послал Беккет?

— Нет.

— Мерсер?

— Нет.

— Дэйви Джонс?

— Нет.

— Тебя зовут Джеймс Норрингтон?

— Да.

— Ну, слава богу, я уж думал, ты забыл все слова, кроме одного, — однако Воробей выглядел недовольным, и Норрингтон всем сердцем хотел ему помочь. — Ты знал, что я на Тортуге?

— Да.

— Ага! Откуда?

— Увидел, как ты входишь в кабак.

— Блядь, всегда ненавидел допросы.

Какое-то время Воробей задумчиво его разглядывал, затем продолжил:

— А до этого ты знал, что я на Тортуге?

— Нет.

— Все лучше и лучше, — вздохнул пират. — Попробуем иначе.

Он вновь подошел, на этот раз уселся перед Норрингтоном на корточки и положил руки ему на колени:

— Ты говорил мне правду?

— Нет.

— И в чем же ты соврал? — обрадовался Воробей.

Норрингтон улыбнулся: ему нравилось, что тот в хорошем настроении. К тому же, от него так вкусно пахло магией…

— В чем ты соврал? — повторил Воробей мягко, вырвав его из оцепенения.

— Я не считаю тебя худшим пиратом.

— Что? — удивился Воробей. — Мы об этом не говорили.

— Я сказал, что ты худший пират, о каком я когда-либо слышал, а ты ответил, что зато я о тебе слышал, — с готовностью пояснил Норрингтон. — Потом вмешалась Элизабет, а потом…

— Да-да, замолчи уже, — Воробей уткнулся лбом в руки, по-прежнему сжимавшие его колени, затем вновь выпрямился. — Это гребанное заклинание работает не так, как мне обещали. Ты должен понимать суть вопросов, а не концентрироваться на формулировках. Что скажешь, коммодор?

— Мне жаль, что я не могу тебе помочь, — извиняющеся произнес Норрингтон. — Мне больно видеть тебя таким расстроенным.

— Господи, за что мне это? — вздохнул Воробей.

— Я не знаю.

— Ну, конечно, не знаешь. Тогда спрошу иначе: во время нашего сегодняшнего разговора ты мне лгал?

— Нет, — не сразу ответил Норрингтон.

— Что-то ты замешкался.

— Да.

— Не дакай, а отвечай, почему. Развернуто.

— Что «почему»? — потерял нить разговора Норрингтон.

— Ладно, переформулирую: о чем ты сегодня умолчал?

— Твоя магия, — начал Норрингтон с улыбкой, — очень приятная. Теплая. От нее хорошо. Я ее чувствую, если ты рядом, как сейчас. Эта мощь притягивает. Хочу ощутить ее всем телом, хочу узнать, какова она на вкус, хочу потрогать ее и…

Норрингтон часто заморгал, пытаясь понять, что на него нашло. Почему он рассказывает обо всем Джеку Воробью? Кажется, тот что-то сделал… Осознание пришло внезапно. Воробей выглядел удивленным и даже не попытался возобновить заклинание. В груди поднялась волна гнева.

— Воробей, блядь, да я тебя за такие фокусы убью! — закричал Норрингтон, вскакивая со стула. — Какого хера ты лезешь в мою голову, совсем, что ли, ебнулся? Это, блядь, противозаконно, и даже Беккет не смеет использовать заклинание правды! Я же тебе сказал, ублюдок ты вонючий, что нахер ты мне не сдался и плевать мне на Беккета и остальных мудаков из Ост-Индской компании! Ты, блядь, совсем тупой? Тебе сколько раз повторить надо, чтобы твои птичьи мозги?..

Воробей схватил его за отвороты камзола, притянул к себе и поцеловал, заткнув самым приятным способом. Норрингтона окружила магия; она проникала в рот, нос, распространялась по телу, превращая его в дрожащее желе. Ощущения были столь сильны и неожиданны, что Норрингтон не сразу осознал, что с жаром отвечает на поцелуи и стонет, как последняя шлюха, которую озаботился удовлетворить клиент.

Когда Воробей его отпустил и широко улыбнулся, Норрингтон отступил к двери и дрожащей рукой выхватил шпагу.

— Не знаю, почему ты надо мной издеваешься, — произнес он, держа того на расстоянии (так магия практически не ощущалась), — ведь я не сделал тебе ничего плохого. Но не думай, что я вновь это позволю.

На самом деле, Воробей мог легко его обезвредить, но, к счастью, не знал этого. Будь Норрингтон магом, он сфокусировал бы летящее заклинание в металле и отбил, придав ему еще большую скорость. Поэтому-то, прежде чем заколдовать на правду, Воробей помешал ему выхватить шпагу. Но Норрингтон магом не был — к тому же, после всего случившегося он чувствовал странную усталость и вряд ли смог бы дать достойный отпор.

Однако Джек Воробей просто стоял, облизывая губы, а в глазах появилось заинтересованное выражение — прямо как тогда, когда Норрингтон пообещал Элизабет спасти Уилла Тернера. Норрингтон как раз размышлял, что вызвало такую реакцию, как вдруг дверь за ним распахнулась, ударив в спину, и Норрингтон отлетел к стене, больно приложившись еще и затылком. Появившийся в комнате хозяин кабака растерянно замер с подносом в руках, глядя, как Норрингтон сползает на пол. Хотя бы шпагу он из рук не выпустил! Воробей что-то сказал, а хозяин ответил, но Норрингтон не понял ни слова. Перед глазами плясали черные пятна, и самое большое было со стороны входа.

— Ах, коммодор, — услышал он, как сквозь воду, — кто же поворачивается спиной к двери?

Он прав: Норрингтон снова выставил себя дураком — это уже становится традицией. Присевший перед ним Джек Воробей раздвоился, потом лица сбоку коснулась рука, и неожиданно звон в ушах прекратился. Воробей убрал руку и неодобрительно покачал головой:

— Думаю, парик спас тебя от более серьезной раны, — его голос вновь сделался громким, — но необходимо осмотреть и промыть затылок.

— Ты же знаком с лечебной магией, вот и займись, — Норрингтон повернул голову, и его замутило.

— Наглец, — однако Воробей расплылся в улыбке. — Извини, с лечебной у меня не очень. Могу убрать боль, остальное — традиционным способом. Я отправил нашего опасного приятеля за водой, а ты… — он помахал перед его лицом рукой, — попробуй встать.

— Сначала сделай, что можешь, — возразил Норрингтон, не желая блевануть прямо на глазах у Джека Воробья.

— Хорошо, — и тот без дальнейших предупреждений обхватил его лицо обеими руками, и посмотрел прямо в глаза.

Норрингтон не ожидал, что эти действия вызовут такие приятные чувства — давно его так нежно не касались. От ладоней Джека Воробья исходило тепло; хотелось прильнуть к ним щекой и на какое-то время забыть обо всем.

Постепенно головокружение уменьшилось, боль в затылке ушла. Руки Воробья стали совсем горячими, а кожу, где он его касался, приятно покалывало. Норрингтон чувствовал перетекающую в него магию, но на этот раз она не будоражила, а успокаивала. Веки отяжелели, но он по-прежнему видел пристально глядящего на него Воробья. Показалось даже, что глаза изменили цвет на синий, словно в них плескалось море. Вода спокойная, как в штиль, и лишь редкая рябь нарушает тихую поверхность… Норрингтон завалился на бок и ощутил под собой сильные руки.

— Ты чего это, коммодор? — в голосе Джека Воробья было больше удивления, чем возмущения. — Вроде не так сильно ударился? Дай-ка посмотрю.

— Просто… помоги подняться, — выдавил Норрингтон, выпрямляясь, — а дальше я сам.

Воробей ухватил его за локоть и потянул вверх. Норрингтон покачнулся, но устоял и сосредоточился на лице пирата. Кажется, пришло время постыдных признаний.

— У меня нет средств, чтобы снять комнату, — сообщил он. — Если одолжишь пару монет, я перестану тебе досаждать.

— И будешь у меня в долгу? — осклабился Воробей.

Норрингтон резко мотнул головой, и комната закачалась.

— Зная тебя, уверен, что взамен ты потребуешь не деньги, я прав? — и он направился к выходу, не давая себе возможности передумать. — Переночую в другом месте.

— Эй, Норрингтон, погоди, — окликнул его Воробей. — Не стоит тебе шататься, где попало, в таком состоянии.

— Воробей, не думай, что я тут жирую на деликатесах и купаюсь в роскоши, — повернулся к нему Норрингтон, хватаясь за ручку двери, — или что мне не прилетало из-за моего прошлого. Да и так влипал в дерьмо, и не только по пьяни. Но я всегда отвечаю за свои поступки, а знаешь, почему? Потому что я не принимаю подачек от жалостливых приятелей, которые ничего не требуют взамен, а через какое-то время ты все равно оказываешься им должен. Угадаешь с первого раза, чем приходится расплачиваться?

— И ты платил? — с сочувствием спросил Воробей.

— Одного раза оказалось достаточно, — горько усмехнулся Норрингтон. — С тех пор никаких больше одолжений, благодарю покорно.

— Мне от тебя ничего такого не нужно, — ответил Воробей, приближаясь. — В качестве платы за услугу, я имею в виду. Неужели шуток не понимаешь?

— Ты мне напомнил, что бескорыстной помощи здесь, на Тортуге, не бывает, — ответил Норрингтон, чувствуя, однако, облегчение. — Зря я к тебе обратился: видимо, забыл, где нахожусь и кем больше не являюсь. Но даже потеряв положение в обществе, деньги и достоинство, я способен о себе позаботиться.

— Не сомневаюсь, — Воробей остановился в двух шагах, и Норрингтон вновь почувствовал исходящую от него магию, но уже слабее. — Позволь хотя бы проверить, что у тебя нет сотрясения, — и протянул к нему руку.

Норрингтон вдруг понял, что ему напоминают действия Джека Воробья: будто охотник пытается приманить дикого жеребца, хотя в любой момент может обуздать его силой. Эта мысль одновременно и радовала, и пугала. Было что-то во взгляде Воробья завораживающее, не позволяющее просто так уйти, чтобы, возможно, никогда его больше не увидеть. Столько времени прошло, а он по-прежнему имеет над Норрингтоном какую-то странную власть. Проклял его, что ли?

— Коммодор, тебе лучше присесть, а то, не дай бог, упадешь и снова ударишься головой.

Только сейчас Норрингтон заметил, с какой силой вцепился в дверную ручку, как качается перед глазами комната и подгибаются ноги. Вовсе не Джек Воробей удерживал его на месте, а собственная неспособность сделать хотя бы шаг. Затылок заболел по-новой, и Норрингтон со стыдом понял, что придется положиться на Воробья. 

— Ладно, — согласился он с неохотой, — только не… — и закусил губу, останавливая готовую вырваться просьбу: он не в том положении, чтобы ставить условия.

— Отлично, — и Воробей вновь без предупреждений положил ладони по бокам от его лица.

На этот раз боль ушла быстро, но не успел Норрингтон обрадоваться, как на него надвинулся пол, и он провалился в темноту.

— Не понимаю, как ты целый год выживал на Тортуге, — было первым, что он услышал.

Норрингтон перевернулся на спину и обнаружил себя в постели Джека Воробья, попытался сесть, и у него получилось. Ничего не болело, только немного ныл затылок. Ощупав голову, Норрингтон понял: пока валялся без сознания, Воробей не только прочистил рану, но и вымыл ему волосы, и случилось это довольно давно, раз они успели высохнуть. Оглядевшись, он увидел рядом с кроватью сапоги, а в углу комнаты — одежду. К стене были прислонены ножны со шпагой, а сверху эту конструкцию венчал его парик. 

— Потому что не встречал тебя.

Приподняв одеяло, Норрингтон убедился, что Воробей оставил на нем лишь кальсоны и рубашку. Сам он последнее время спал в одежде и теперь чувствовал себя беззащитным.

— Допускаю, что тебя вышибла моя магия, — Воробей полулежал на стуле, закинув ноги на стол с грязными тарелками. — Это заклинание правды какое-то странное, возможно, ты испытал побочные эффекты.

Норрингтон решил запомнить это объяснение: оно не противоречило тому, что он маг. 

— Ты ведь помнишь, что я тебя спрашивал? — продолжил Воробей, искоса глядя на него.

— Помню.

— Тогда понимаешь, почему я на это пошел?

Норрингтон кивнул: возможно, на месте Воробья он тоже нарушил бы закон. Если бы владел магией.

— Опасаешься Беккета и его людей, — он вновь потрогал затылок. — Но зачем ты им сдался?

— А этого, дорогуша, я сказать не могу.

Воробей поднялся и подошел к кровати. Норрингтон было отодвинулся, но, к своему удивлению, магии не почуял и недоуменно замер. Однако взглянув в уставшее лицо, догадался:

— Ты использовал всю магию?

— Ну, не всю, — улыбнулся Воробей, — но ты заставил меня поволноваться. Я и так-то был не в лучшей форме.

— Извини, — Норрингтон откинул одеяло, — сейчас уйду.

— Останься, — неожиданно попросил Воробей. — Я слишком слаб, чтобы дать отпор, если кто-нибудь вломится, а постель достаточно большая для двоих.

— Все настолько плохо?

Воробей промолчал, но и так было понятно.

— Не боишься, что это я нападу? — поддел Норрингтон. — Уверен, Беккет пообещал большую награду за твою голову.

— Ну, нападешь и нападешь, — отмахнулся Воробей, будто Норрингтон не представлял никакой опасности. — Лучше ты, чем какие-нибудь наемники.

— Ненормальный, — пробормотал Норрингтон, глядя на него во все глаза. — Ебаный псих.

— Как голова? — неожиданно поинтересовался Воробей.

Норрингтон вновь окинул его внимательным взглядом и кивнул:

— Ладно, буду тебя охранять. Зачти в уплату долга.

— Нет никакого долга, — тяжело вздохнул Воробей. — Ты можешь отказаться.

— Что бы ты не говорил, а я тебе должен, — возразил Норрингтон и поспешно добавил: — Только, боюсь, не смогу бодрствовать больше часа: прошлой ночью я не сомкнул глаз, пытаясь обыграть одного разбойника.

— Это многое объясняет, — фыркнул Воробей, и напряжение спало. — Не надо сторожить меня со шпагой наголо, просто наколдуй какое-нибудь предупреждающее заклинание, чтобы проснуться, как только кто-нибудь войдет. Тебе ведь такое не в новинку, на Тортуге-то.

Ну, вот оно и началось. Еще несколько таких ситуаций, и Воробей узнает его секрет. Пока тот готовился ко сну, Норрингтон перетащил шпагу поближе и прислонил к стене рядом с изголовьем, потом изготовил простейшее приспособление от нежданных гостей: привязал к веревке обглоданные кости от недавнего ужина и повесил ее так, чтобы услышать стук, если откроется дверь.

— Люблю старые проверенные способы, — пояснил он в ответ на удивленный взгляд Воробья и задул все свечи, потом вернулся в постель.

Нащупав в темноте руку Джека Воробья, Норрингтон заявил нагло:

— Надеюсь, ты не храпишь, — и услышал в ответ смешок.

Убедившись, что от Воробья не исходит магии, Норрингтон позволил себе расслабиться.

Он подскочил в постели и схватился за шпагу, только после этого открыл глаза. Уже рассвело, а около двери стоял одетый Воробей и дергал веревку с костями. Норрингтон выдохнул и опустил оружие.

— Мерзавец, — с выражением сообщил он.

— Хотел проверить, сработает ли, — хмыкнул Воробей. — Рефлексы у тебя по-прежнему на высоте.

— Я в восторге, — буркнул Норрингтон. — Надеюсь, ты восстановил силы, и я больше не нужен?

— А ты не чувствуешь? — хитро улыбнулся Воробей и двинулся к нему.

Норрингтон подозрительно следил за его приближением. Когда до него осталось совсем ничего, волосы на загривке встали дыбом, по телу пробежала дрожь, а сердце застучало сильнее. Норрингтон поспешно перебрался на другую сторону постели и соскочил на пол.

— Любопытно, все-таки, насколько ты восприимчив к чужой магии, — Воробей не пытался больше подойти, и Норрингтон начал одеваться. — Откуда это у тебя?

Норрингтон уже натягивал камзол, когда Воробей одним рывком преградил ему путь.

— Твою мать! — отшатнулся он. — Ты же только что был на другом конце комнаты.

— Ты не ответил, коммодор.

— Я тебе не Оракул, — Норрингтон вжался в стену, но Воробей был слишком близко. От него исходил сладковатый запах — гораздо сильнее, чем накануне, — который совершенно сводил с ума. Гребанные маги с их соблазнительной силой!

— Ты покраснел, — и Воробей лукаво улыбнулся: — Думаешь о чем-то приятном?

— Только не лезь в мою голову, — попросил Норрингтон, отгораживаясь от него, будто это могло чем-то помочь. Вспомнилось вчерашнее чувство бессилия, и его захлестнула паника. — Знаю, что не смогу тебе помешать, но надеюсь на твою порядочность, — голос сорвался.

— Эй-эй, и в мыслях не было.

Норрингтон недоверчиво опустил руку, но Джек Воробей выглядел искренне обиженным таким предположением.

— Вчера тоже?

— Вчера это была необходимость, — возразил Воробей. — От того, говоришь ли ты правду, зависела моя жизнь. Видишь ли, — он замолчал, но почти сразу продолжил, — мои силы были на исходе, а потом ты последовал за мной, и я не знал, что и думать. Тебя вполне мог послать Мерсер.

— Тогда зачем пригласил к себе?

Лицо Воробья приняло серьезное выражение:

— Врага лучше держать на коротком поводке, особенно такого, как ты.

— Безумие, — покачал головой Норрингтон. — Впрочем, все твои поступки безумны. Наверное, поэтому тебе удается выпутываться из любых неприятностей: мы просто не можем просчитать твой следующий шаг. И, к слову, — к нему вернулась уверенность, — ты преувеличил опасность: у тебя было достаточно магии, чтобы оказать сопротивление, иначе бы я ее не ощутил. Даже больше, чем достаточно, — он вспомнил, как его шибануло магией, когда в обеденном зале Джек Воробей прошел мимо.

— Хм, значит, ты можешь измерять уровень магии? Странно, что тебя выгнали с такими полезными навыками.

— Никто не знал, — севшим голосом сообщил Норрингтон. Блядь, вот кто тянул его за язык?

— Как интересно, — Воробей разглядывал его с нескрываемым любопытством. — Почему не рассказал, чтобы остаться во флоте или хотя бы у Беккета в услужении? Бьюсь об заклад, ему нужны такие люди.

— Служить Катлеру Беккету? — нахмурился Норрингтон. — Ты хоть знаешь, скольких он перевешал? А знаешь, скольких замучил? Он не делает разницы между убийцей и мелким вором — все преступники, а значит, должны понести самое жестокое из возможных наказаний. Уверен, ты помнишь, как часто закон предусматривает смертную казнь.

— А смягчающие обстоятельства и реально нанесенный вред он не принимает во внимание?

— Смягчающие обстоятельства? — горько усмехнулся Норрингтон и покачал головой.

Они помолчали. Тишину вновь нарушил Воробей:

— Ты бы мог вернуться в Лондон и перевестись в другое место.

— Именно из Лондона пришел приказ о моем увольнении. Под влиянием ставленников Ост-Индской компании, разумеется, но сейчас все члены Палаты Лордов так или иначе получают доход от ее торговли.

— Они ведь не знали о твоей особенности, — пожал плечами Воробей, — и ты так и не ответил, почему.

— Мало кто захочет, чтобы видели его магию, — объяснил Норрингтон. — Чем выше положение в обществе, тем больше ты хочешь скрыть какие-то вещи от окружающих. Некоторые пускают пыль в глаза, желая казаться более сильными, а другие, наоборот, скрывают потенциал, чтобы раньше времени не привлекать внимание. К тому же, — добавил он с ухмылкой, — за годы службы во флоте я узнал кое-что о парочке адмиралов. Их жены многое отдали бы за эту информацию.

— А вот это уже серьезно, — кивнул Воробей. — Но при чем тут твое чутье магии?

— Так ведь эти благородные особы уверены, что вышли за сильных магов. У одной отец, не буду называть его имя, — один из приближенных к короне и нуждается в помощи могущественных союзников. Если выяснится правда, разразится скандал.

— Значит, ты опасаешься мести тех адмиралов. Звучит как бред больного манией преследования, но, допустим, твои опасения верны. Неужели никто, кроме меня, не знает?

Норрингтон кивнул, следя за выражением его лица. 

— Я польщен, — Воробей сверкнул золотым зубом и придвинулся еще ближе. — И что скажешь о моей магии?

— Не сильно-то на меня рассчитывай, — кажется, Джек Воробей не так его понял. — Я никогда не экспериментировал с этой своей способностью, и не было возможности проверить достоверность выводов. Просто иногда мои предположения оказываются верны, как с теми адмиралами. И даже если это не случайность и не совпадение, мало кто позволит подобраться к себе достаточно близко, чтобы удалось принюхаться к магии.

— Принюхаться? — приподнял брови Воробей.

— У разных людей магия пахнет по-разному, — кивнул Норрингтон. — Твоя, например, на вкус обычно, как патока, такая сладкая и тягучая.

— Патока, — повторил Воробей удивленно и замотал головой, будто пытаясь отогнать наваждение. — Ладно, хрен с ними с запахами, расскажи про уровень магии.

— Ну, я его чувствую, — развел руками Норрингтон, — или мне так кажется. Но получается не со всеми: Беккета вот так и не смог прочесть, — он вздохнул, вспоминая официальное представление в Порт-Ройале. — Он оказался из тех, кто почему-то скрывает свою силу от других. Либо все мои выводы — херня.

— Норрингтон, ты хоть понимаешь, каким ценным даром обладаешь?

Кажется, Воробей его просто не слушал.

— Ты меня вообще слышишь? — повторил Норрингтон вслух. — Это все — лишь мои предположения, не подтвержденные фактами.

— Вчера ты понял, когда у меня закончились силы, — возразил Воробей.

— Допустим, — сдался Норрингтон. — Но какой от этого толк?

— Посмотри на это так: если бы шел бой и твой противник не смог бросить заклинание, разве бы ты не воспользовался этим знанием? Вот ты в укрытии, а он стоит восстанавливается — самое время кинуться на него со шпагой. Это как если бы тебя поймали, пока ты перезаряжаешь ружье.

— Просто забудь, что я сказал, — кашлянул Норрингтон. 

— Ты почти ничего не сказал, — хмыкнул Воробей, — и у меня еще много вопросов. Например, почему ты каждый раз убегаешь вместо того, чтобы, так сказать, распробовать мою магию? Сам же говоришь, что такая возможность представляется редко.

Норрингтон нервно сглотнул: пока он разглагольствовал о своих умениях, Воробей дошел до самой постыдной части его тайны.

— Ты снова покраснел. Ты же не?.. — Воробей опустил глаза и резко замолчал. — Твою мать, тебя возбуждает чужая магия, да? — его губы растянулись в непристойной улыбке: — Или только моя?

— Иди нахуй, — Норрингтон оттолкнул его локтем и протиснулся между ним и стеной (и Воробей, разумеется, еще и почувствовал его реакцию), одним движением распахнул дверь и вылетел в коридор. Уже на улице он понял, что забыл парик и шляпу, а главное, шпагу.

— Джек, мать его, Воробей! — простонал он, закрыв лицо рукой. Надо же было так опозориться… 

— Эй, Норрингтон! — раздалось сверху.

Норрингтон поднял голову, и ему под ноги упала перевязь со шпагой.

— Шляпу! — прокричал он. — И парик!

В окне второго этажа показался Джек Воробей и ухмыльнулся:

— Отдам вечером, если придешь ко мне в гостиницу. Та, что с починенной недавно крышей, по дороге в порт.

— Воробей, сейчас же верни мне шляпу.

— Приходи — не пожалеешь. Ты же хотел узнать, что я делаю на Тортуге? — и с этими словами тот скрылся в комнате.

Норрингтон поднял ножны и перекинул перевязь через плечо. Что ж, ему действительно было интересно.

***

На подходе к гостинице Норрингтон с удивлением узнал человека с хищным лицом: Мерсер, ближайший сподвижник Беккета, его доверенное лицо и один из лучших магов в Ост-Индской компании. Если бы Воробей не упомянул, что его могут преследовать, возможно, Норрингтон и прошел бы мимо, не заметив ничего подозрительного. Он внимательно огляделся. Вряд ли Мерсер прибыл на Тортугу один: он любил оставаться в тени, пока его люди выполняли грязную работу. И если он правда охотится на Джека Воробья — дело дрянь. Норрингтон не хотел, чтобы Воробей пострадал, тем более от рук такого мерзавца, как Мерсер.

Он прошествовал в заполненный до отказа обеденный зал. По центру стоял стол, за которым восседал Гиббс; к нему уже выстроилась внушительная очередь из оборванцев, и Норрингтон обошел ее по широкой дуге. Джек Воробей обнаружился неподалеку: он расположился у лестницы, привычно закинув на стол ноги, и разговаривал с компасом (по крайней мере, так это выглядело со стороны). Заметив Норрингтона, он кивнул на стул напротив.

— Надо поговорить, — заявил Норрингтон, усаживаясь, и скинул ноги Воробья на пол.

— Выглядишь так, будто остро нуждаешься в выпивке, — отреагировал тот, окидывая его внимательным взглядом.

— Я не шучу, — нахмурился Норрингтон. — Думаю, это важно.

— Выпей — и поговорим, — и он указал на бутылку рома на столе.

— Дал бы лучше пожрать, я целый день ничего не ел, — тем не менее, Норрингтон отпил из бутылки. Потом еще и еще, пока в каждом идущем мимо ему не перестал мерещиться Мерсер.

— Так-то лучше, — одобрительно кивнул Воробей и отобрал бутылку. — Что ты там хотел?

И Норрингтон рассказал про Мерсера и свои догадки о его сообщниках. Воробей ни разу не перебил и вообще вел себя прилично. Норрингтон заметил, что время от времени подается вперед, пытаясь ощутить его магию, но либо он сидел слишком далеко, либо…

— Воробей, ты снова нуждаешься в подпитке? — не удержался он, когда в очередной раз ничего не почувствовал.

Тот ответил, не поднимая глаз:

— Я уже поужинал, но ты можешь заказать себе, что хочешь — угощаю.

— Я про магию, — уточнил Норрингтон.

Это привлекло внимание. Воробей закрыл крышку компаса и с интересом взглянул ему в глаза:

— Почему спрашиваешь?

— Учитывая то, что я только что сообщил, это логичный вопрос. Ты не сможешь дать отпор Мерсеру, если ослаблен, — Норрингтон наклонился и тихо продолжил: — Я видел, на что он способен, его нельзя недооценивать.

Воробей тоже подался вперед, и Норрингтон, наконец, ощутил изменения в воздухе.

— Не волнуйся, коммодор, я в порядке.

— Вижу, — с облегчением кивнул Норрингтон; ноздри задрожали, впитывая знакомый сладковатый запах. — Надеюсь, однако, что это не понадобится.

Воробей придвинул стул ближе, и Норрингтон сосредоточился на ощущениях, прикрыв глаза: да, он достаточно силен, но что-то в магии…

— Ты не хочешь вступать в конфликт с Мерсером, — полувопросительно произнес Норрингтон, принюхиваясь. — Хочешь провести этот вечер в спокойствии, я прав?

— Хм, ты меня поражаешь, Норрингтон, — Воробей откинулся на спинку стула, и Норрингтон разочарованно последовал его примеру. — Как догадался?

В голосе слышался сарказм, но Норрингтон решил не обращать на это внимания.

— Иногда я чувствую настроение, — объяснил он, умолчав о том, что получалось только с Джеком Воробьем. — Когда ты готовился к бою перед высадкой на Исла де Муэрта, от тебя за милю несло горечью. А сейчас ты пахнешь… твоя магия пахнет, не знаю, умиротворением, что ли.

— И как пахнет умиротворение?

— Травой, — ответил Норрингтон неуверенно. — Сеном.

— Иди лучше закажи себе пожрать, а то с голодухи что только не мерещится, — фыркнул Воробей и кинул ему монету. — Чтобы ты знал, капитан Джек Воробей всегда готов к неприятностям.

Норрингтон взял деньги и пошел за ужином. То, что Воробей готов к неприятностям, не отменяет желания провести вечер в покое, но не спорить же с ним из-за этого? Или Норрингтон ошибся — и тогда, и сейчас? Почему он вообще решил, что чует настроение Джека Воробья? Может, все это время он просто выдавал желаемое за действительное, а на самом деле грош цена его способностям? Может, это ему хочется провести спокойный вечер в компании Джека Воробья? Его магия притягивала так же сильно, как вчера, как год назад, и Норрингтон собирался разобраться, что в ней особенного.

Сделав заказ, он вернулся с бутылкой рома:

— От хозяина — для тебя, за счет заведения, — и поставил ее перед Воробьем.

— Какая щедрость, — хмыкнул тот. — Я бы даже сказал, невероятная щедрость.

— Ничего удивительного: тебя ведь и тут все боятся, да? Никогда не понимал, почему.

— Правда? — Воробей окинул его оценивающим взглядом. — А ты, коммодор, что обо мне думаешь?

— В смысле, боюсь или нет? — переспросил Норрингтон.

— Да понятно, что не боишься, — закатил глаза Воробей. — Я не об этом, — он откупорил принесенную бутылку рома и протянул. — Промочи-ка горло, дорогуша.

— Спаиваешь? — хмыкнул Норрингтон. — Должен тебе сказать, одной бутылки мало. Да и двух, наверное. Хотя если ужин принесут не скоро…

— Так вот и скрасишь ожидание, а то сидишь, как на иголках.

Норрингтон покачал головой, но бутылку взял. Только он собрался глотнуть, как Воробей вырвал ее из рук.

— Воробей, блядь, чуть зуб мне не обломал! — выругался Норрингтон, потирая челюсть.

— Заткнись, коммодор, мне нужна минута тишины, — мягко произнес Воробей и начал совершать странные пассы над бутылкой.

Норрингтон с удивлением следил за его движениями, чувствуя, как вокруг уплотняется воздух. Запахло морем, а бутылка покрылась инеем. Воробей что-то прошептал, и стекло на мгновение стало прозрачным, затем приняло прежний вид.

— Ничего, — заявил Воробей и от души глотнул.

— Ты все инспектируешь, или только то, что я приношу? — обиженно поинтересовался Норрингтон.

— Дело не в тебе, коммодор, а в бесплатной выпивке.

— То-то решил меня проверить.

— Была небольшая вероятность, что ты замешан, — ответил Воробей невозмутимо. — Бойся данайцев, дары приносящих — слышал такое?

— А еще дареному коню в зубы не смотрят, — парировал Норрингтон и улыбнулся: в конце концов, его подозрительность объяснима.

Воробей кивнул и протянул ром. Норрингтон высосал сразу четверть бутылки и только после этого вернул Воробью. Тот удивленно покачал головой:

— Ты и правда глушишь ром, словно воду — не приукрасил.

«Кто бы говорил?» — так и просилось в ответ, но тут перед ним поставили тарелку с едой, и Норрингтон жадно на нее набросился, не забывая поглядывать по сторонам. Очередь у стола Гиббса уменьшилась, и Норрингтон спросил, кивая в его сторону:

— Нанимаешь людей в команду?

— Именно.

— Ты обещал рассказать, что делаешь на Тортуге.

— Нанимаю людей в команду, — и Воробей засмеялся под раздраженным взглядом Норрингтона. — Представь себе.

— Да ну тебя нахер, — с набитым ртом послал Норрингтон.

— Можешь не верить, но так и есть, — вконец развеселился тот. — Что еще мне тут делать?

— Это-то я и хочу узнать. Никто в здравом уме не будет платить хилым оборванцам, которые вряд ли когда-то участвовали в абордаже. Просто взгляни на это отребье, среди них есть хоть один маг?

— А я и не говорил, что мне нужны маги. И, кстати, многим Гиббс отказывает, берет только симпатичных и выносливых.

— Э-э-э, — Норрингтон внимательнее оглядел претендентов, — симпатичных? Дерьмовый же у тебя вкус, Воробей.

— Не всем же быть такими неотразимыми, как я, — хмыкнул тот и принялся щелкать крышкой компаса.

— Да уж, такого красавца поди сыщи, — прыснул Норрингтон, чуть не выплюнув еду на стол. Было забавно, насколько Джек Воробей самолюбив, хотя имел на это полное право.

Закончив ужинать, Норрингтон отодвинул тарелку и удовлетворенно вздохнул: он был сыт и вполне доволен, а компания Джека Воробья оказалась более приятной, чем он ожидал. Тот как раз вновь стал щелкать крышкой компаса, и Норрингтон решил, что это нервное.

— Ладно, — нарушил он молчание, — зачем тебе эти люди?

— А то ты не знаешь, — Воробей закрыл компас и повесил его на пояс.

— Мне каждое слово из тебя тянуть надо? — добродушно поддел Норрингтон. — Не в жертву же богам ты собрался их приносить?

Воробей какое-то время смотрел ему в лицо, потом наклонился над столом и заговорщицки произнес:

— Для усиления магии, конечно же.

— Для уси… Ты меня разыгрываешь, да? Как эти оборванцы могут помочь?

— Норрингтон, — поднял брови Воробей, — только не говори, что никогда так не делал.

— Как «так»? — неожиданно пришла догадка: — Неужели ты тренируешься на живых, словно на мишенях? — когда тот не ответил, Норрингтон покачал головой: — Не могу поверить. Только у Беккета такое наблюдал.

— Ты что, правда ничего не знаешь? — недоверчиво произнес Воробей. — Может, ты сам не использовал обывателей, но должен же был о таком слышать?

— Ненавижу, когда ты говоришь загадками, — пробурчал Норрингтон.

Воробей еще некоторое время помолчал, окидывая его оценивающим взглядом, затем все же ответил:

— Усиление магии через секс — звучит знакомо?

Норрингтон удивленно уставился на Воробья, но тот, кажется, не шутил. Он даже сел прямо и подобрал ноги, словно зверь, готовый к прыжку, а на лице читалось сомнение.

— Серьезно, ты не знаешь? Ты же, блядь, маг, Норрингтон, и что, никогда не затаскивал обывателей в постель?

Что ж, он явно недостаточно полно собрал информацию о магах: даже не думал поинтересоваться о сексе. Кто же знал, что и тут у магов все через жопу, причем во всех смыслах? И Джек Воробей смотрит так, будто видит впервые, а вечер так хорошо начинался…

— Забудь, — смутился Норрингтон, — мне все равно не интересно.

— Тебе интересно, — возразил Воробей, не отрывая взгляда от его лица. — Не могу поверить, что ты никогда…

— Не смей меня судить, Воробей, — перебил Норрингтон, поспешно придумывая легенду и от этого нервничая еще больше. — Просто, блядь, не смей. Ты последний человек, от которого я готов выслушивать насмешки. Если я не трахаюсь ради увеличения силы, это не значит, что я хуже тебя. Эти несчастные вообще знают, на что подписываются, знают, что их изнасилует великий капитан Джек Воробей?

— Ты явно не понимаешь, о чем говоришь, — возразил тот. — Никакого насилия, они сами жаждут напитать меня магией.

— С чего бы? — резко снизил тон Норрингтон, заметив, что на них стали оглядываться.

— Потому что на какое-то время — да, короткое, — но они ощутят неведомое им волшебство. Ради этого они готовы на многое, а в отличие от остальных магов я не только получаю, но и доставляю удовольствие. Надеюсь, подробнее объяснять не надо?

Норрингтон ошалело кивнул и по-новому взглянул на очередь из желающих наняться к Воробью. Он и сам тянулся к его магии, правда, ему никогда не пришла бы мысль...

— То есть во время секса люди без способностей могут ощутить магию? — уточнил он. — Почему? На что это похоже?

— Откуда ж я знаю? Но уходят от меня довольными.

— Может, им просто нравится, как ты ебешься, — предположил Норрингтон.

— Ах, коммодор, твоя уверенность греет мне сердце, — картинно захлопал ресницами Воробей.

— Но без секса они магию не ощущают? Не так, как я? — в кое-то веки у Норрингтона появилась возможность узнать что-то важное, а Воробей отшучивается.

— Ты же маг, — фыркнул тот, — и, конечно, чувствительнее большинства, но зачем сравнивать себя с обывателями?

Норрингтон опустил глаза, стараясь не выдать растерянность. Чудо, что его секрет до сих пор не раскрыт. Спасало то, что Воробей сам находил объяснения всем его странностям. Боже, благослови самоуверенного пирата!

— Зачем тебе так много людей? — поспешил отвести от себя разговор Норрингтон. — Разве одного-двух недостаточно?

— Мне нужно много магии за короткое время, а от одного обывателя мало толку. Не буду же я приглашать его в постель два раза подряд.

— Почему?

— Во-первых, — загнул указательный палец Воробей, — ему понадобится время на восстановление сил, а во-вторых, большинство не возвращается после первого раза.

— Прыгают в море, что ли? — фыркнул Норрингтон.

— Я просто не настаиваю, — пожал плечами Воробей. — Самое гадкое — видеть отвращение на лице того, кто вроде как должен получать удовольствие. Терпеть не могу насилие, так что у меня все добровольно.

— Но ты же сказал, что им нравится, — нахмурился Норрингтон. — Тогда почему… то есть разве они не хотят повторно ощутить магию?

— В этом и проблема, — кивнул Воробей. — Ощущения оказываются не настолько хороши, чтобы оправдать ожидания. Бывают, конечно, те, кто не прочь трахнуться снова, но их привлекает вовсе не магия, если понимаешь, о чем я, — и подмигнул.

Теперь стало ясно, зачем Воробей нанимает столько людей, но это не объясняло, почему… 

— Взял бы магов, от них хоть какой-то еще толк будет, — произнес Норрингтон.

— Но от них мало проку в постели, — хмыкнул Воробей. — Не хотят отдавать силу, забирают еще и твою… — он резко замолчал и вновь уставился на него во все глаза. — Только не говори, что и с магами не трахался.

— Не беру ни у кого силу, — ответил Норрингтон, но, судя по виду Воробья, сказал что-то не то.

— Ты не кончаешь, что ли?

— Почему?

— Обмен силой же не контролируется, — и Воробей сочувствующе покачал головой: — Мой тебе совет, коммодор: никогда не говори о том, чего не знаешь, или твоя ложь станет очевидной.

Охуенно, теперь Воробей считает его девственником. Зато стало понятно, почему он так плохо себя чувствовал в последний раз, а его любовник, наоборот, ушел полным сил. Наврал, что не маг, но Норрингтон почувствовал слабую ауру.

— Ты хотя бы не нанимаешь команду под ложным предлогом, — пробормотал он одобрительно, — а мог бы соврать.

— Я вообще часто говорю правду, коммодор, — усмехнулся Воробей, — но все почему-то удивляются. Вот ты, например, несколько раз меня обманул: так откуда мне знать, что не обманешь в чем-нибудь важном? А говорил бы правду, было бы меньше недоверия. Подумай об этом на досуге.

Норрингтон отвел глаза, оглядел зал. Неожиданно его привлек шум за дальним столом, где явно назревала драка. Один человек уже поднял руку, будто собирался метнуть заклинание, затем резко повернулся в сторону Норрингтона, и он его узнал. Захотел пошевелиться, но тело не подчинилось, налившись странной тяжестью. Успел еще заметить удивленный взгляд Воробья, прежде чем не по своей воле встать из-за стола.

Норрингтон с ужасом наблюдал, как его собственная рука метнулась к поясу и выхватила пистолет. Подняв глаза, он заметил, что Воробей отходит, прикрываясь горшком с каким-то растением. Он хотел крикнуть, чтобы Воробей бежал, но губы не слушались. Неожиданно Воробей остановился и выглянул из-за растения:

— Незачем так остро реагировать на советы, — губы растянулись в улыбке, но глаза внимательно следили за дулом пистолета.

Норрингтон попытался отвести руку, но мышцы словно окаменели. В следующий миг он произнес спокойно:

— Если вздумаешь бежать, я застрелю тебя в спину. Лучше делай, что говорю.

— И чего же ты хочешь, коммодор? — Воробей поставил горшок на пол, и палец Норрингтона лег на курок.

— Стоять!

— Да стою-стою, — дурашливо вскинул руки Воробей, держа ладони на виду, — это ты ходишь вокруг да около вместо того, чтобы сказать, что тебе нужно.

— Компас, — четко произнес Норрингтон, хотя сжимал губы, как мог.

Воробей замер, и от напускного веселья не осталось и следа.

— Значит, ты все же не случайно оказался в том кабаке, — произнес он ничего не выражающим тоном. — Как обошел заклинание правды?

«Не слушай меня!» — хотелось крикнуть, но вместо этого Норрингтон ответил:

— Не трать мое время, Джек, и отдай компас.

— Что ты сказал? — переспросил Воробей.

— Думаю, застрелить тебя будет слишком легко, — продолжил Норрингтон невозмутимо. — Лучше сожгу на месте, а пепел дам сожрать свиньям. 

Вдруг Воробей улыбнулся и заметно расслабился:

— Зачем тебе компас?

— Ты не в том положении, чтобы задавать вопросы, — собственный голос звучал холодно и отстраненно. — Будь послушным мальчиком и выполни простое требование.

— Или что, пристрелишь меня?

«Я не собираюсь тебе вредить», — попытался ответить Норрингтон, но лишь до крови прокусил губу. Он глядел в лицо Воробья и больше всего жалел о том, что никогда больше не ощутит его магию: либо убьет он, либо убьют его.

— Ты не хочешь этого, Норрингтон, по глазам вижу, — Воробей шагнул ближе и добавил, не сводя с него взгляда: — Не сейчас, Гиббс.

— Но, Джек…

— Не сейчас, я сказал!

Норрингтон чуть повернулся и заметил застывшего неподалеку Гиббса с бутылкой в руках.

— Подойдешь — и я его убью, — сообщил он.

— Ты ведь и так собирался меня убить, отдам я компас или нет, — хмыкнул Воробей и сделал еще шаг. — Так чего же ты ждешь, Мерсер? Напасть самому — кишка тонка? Трусливая же ты тварь.

Джек Воробей оказался так близко, что Норрингтона коснулась знакомая магия. Еще немного — и пистолет уткнется тому в грудь. Вкус крови во рту смешался с другим запахом, и он дернулся ему навстречу. Это был аромат кислых яблок и… разумеется, рома. Губы Воробья подрагивали, будто он хотел что-то сказать или поцеловать. Норрингтон вспомнил, какими мягкими они были на его губах, с каким удовольствием на него смотрели темные глаза, как крепко и при этом нежно сжимали сильные руки…

Норрингтон вновь попытался опустить пистолет, и, кажется, пальцы начали разжиматься. 

— Сейчас! — крикнул Воробей.

В следующий миг правая рука взорвалась болью, и Норрингтон рефлекторно выстрелил, попав в какого-то беднягу, а Воробей отскочил в сторону. Сзади на него прыгнул Гиббс и повалил на пол, сбоку же вынырнул невредимый на вид Воробей и крепко прижал коленом. Норрингтон попытался вырваться из захвата и понял, что снова может двигаться.

— Проверь, нет ли на нем других заклинаний, — велел Воробей. — Не волнуйся, я держу.

Тогда Гиббс обхватил его голову обеими руками, как Воробей вчера, и на какое-то время замер. В голове зазвенело, и Норрингтон закашлялся, чувствуя подступающую к горлу тошноту. Он лежал лицом вниз, царапая щекой неровные доски, и слушал, как в зале разгорается пьяная драка, перемещаясь в их направлении. 

— Времени нет, — вывел его из оцепенения голос Воробья.

— Стараюсь, как могу, — пробурчал Гиббс и сжал голову сильнее.

Неприятные ощущения переместились из желудка выше, и Норрингтон не сдержался: его затрясло и вырвало недавно съеденным ужином.

— Твою мать! — выругался Воробей. — Гиббс, помоги.

Его подхватили в четыре руки и усадили; спиной Норрингтон оперся о край стола. Он осознавал, что по подбородку течет мерзкая жижа, а во рту будто кошки насрали, но все, о чем он мог думать — чтобы не сползти обратно на пол в лужу блевотины. Гиббс же возобновил свою работу.

— Как ты понял, что это не я? — сумел выговорить Норрингтон с третьей попытки.

— Не сразу, — Воробей присел перед ним на корточки так, что их лица оказались на одном уровне и протянул бутылку рома. Норрингтон с благодарностью выпил, забивая отвратительный вкус во рту. — А потом ты назвал меня по имени, чего никогда раньше не делал. И еще Мерсер, видимо, забыл, что ты не владеешь магией огня.

— Почему же не убил меня, когда во всем разобрался? — Норрингтон вернул бутылку. — Сознание Мерсера было связано с моим — ты бы нанес ему сокрушительный удар. 

— Это не стоит твоей жизни, — покачал головой Воробей, и Норрингтон услышал хмыканье Гиббса. — В самом деле, коммодор, что с тобой не так? Хочешь сдохнуть? Зачем тогда сопротивлялся воздействию Мерсера? 

— У меня все равно не получилось. Если бы ты не подошел…

— Так и думал, что сработает, — довольно усмехнулся Воробей. — Вспомнил, как сильно влияет на тебя моя магия, и сделал на это ставку. Даже не ожидал такой сильной реакции, если честно. Клянусь, прожди Мерсер еще немного, и ты бы вышел из его подчинения.

— Странно, что он выбрал именно меня. Думаю, контролируй он Гиббса, ты бы добровольно отдал ему компас.

— Ты был ближе, — пожал плечами Воробей, но лицо приняло озадаченное выражение. — Возможно, Мерсер думал, что ты и сам хочешь меня убить, — Норрингтон возмущенно покачал головой. — Возможно, не хотел связываться с элементалем Гиббсом, у него сопротивление к магии сильнее. Заклинание, кстати, сложное, оно требует большой концентрации силы и внимания.

— Значит, Мерсеру позарез нужен твой компас, что, в свою очередь, говорит о том, что он вовсе не сломан, как я думал. Что в нем особенного, Воробей?

Тот лишь хмыкнул, и пару минут они просидели в молчании, наблюдая за разворачивающимся вокруг хаосом. В ход шли не только боевые заклинания, но и посуда, и стулья со столами.

— Все, — объявил Гиббс, вытирая руки о штаны. — Снял следящие чары — он чист.

— Уверен?

— Дважды проверил.

— Ну вот, коммодор, теперь ты в порядке. Гиббс лучший в выявлении постороннего вмешательства: если он говорит, что на тебе нет заклинаний, значит, так и есть. — Воробей смахнул что-то с его щеки, и Норрингтон удивился отсутствию брезгливости. — Надо сваливать, пока Мерсер не придумал что-нибудь еще. Гиббс, собери наших и организуй отход. Норрингтон, обеспечь их безопасность. Сможешь?

— А ты?

— Отвлеку внимание на себя.

Норрингтон неуверенно кивнул и поднялся, уже тверже шагнул за спину Гиббса и обнажил шпагу, оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Следуйте за мной, коммодор, — велел Гиббс, — охраняйте тыл.

— Думаешь, на нас нападут? — с сомнением спросил Норрингтон, когда тот двинулся к выходу. — Охотятся ведь за Воробьем — нужно было остаться с ним.

— Джек так распорядился, — возразил Гиббс.

На них несколько раз налетали пьяные забияки, и Норрингтон их отталкивал, не применяя оружие. Гиббс освобождал путь, разбрасывая людей потоками воздуха. Однажды Норрингтону показалось, что в окне мелькнуло лицо Мерсера, но это мог быть плод разыгравшегося воображения, ведь его наемников нигде не было видно. Однако он удвоил внимательность, особенно когда к ним присоединились другие члены команды. Некоторые владели магией, но большинство ощетинилось ножами и топорами.

Когда оказались на главной улице, Гиббс возглавил группу недавно записавшихся обывателей из тех, что не передумали, а Норрингтон замыкал шествие. Его начало беспокоить, что Джек Воробей до сих пор к ним не присоединился; хотелось вернуться в гостиницу и проверить, что он в порядке, но оставить группу во многом безоружных людей он не мог. 

На удивление, добрались без приключений: никто не пытался их остановить, случались лишь мелкие стычки с пьяными или любопытными, которые интересовались, куда это они спешат.

— Слишком просто, — заявил Норрингтон, когда они подошли к «Жемчужине». — Если даже Воробей танцует сейчас голым, чтобы отвлечь Мерсера, тот все равно отрядил бы за нами людей.

— А зачем? — и Гиббс подмигнул: — Он думает, что компас у Джека.

— Сукин сын, — восхищенно протянул Норрингтон и проследил за рукой Гиббса: тот многозначительно похлопал себя по куртке. — Но это значит, что Мерсер бросил на него все силы, — помрачнел он.

— Джек справится, — уверенно ответил Гиббс.

— Мерсер не один, — возразил Норрингтон и развернулся.

Гиббс схватил его за рукав, останавливая:

— Коммодор, Джек велел готовиться к отплытию.

— Вот и готовься, а я возвращаюсь в гостиницу.

— Зачем вы это делаете, коммодор? — Гиббс заглянул ему в глаза. — Вы же ненавидите Джека.

— Неправда, — Норрингтон проглотил ком в горле. — К тому же, я у него в долгу после сегодняшней выходки Мерсера. Ты на месте Воробья бы меня убил, да?

— Конечно, — ответил Гиббс, ничуть не смутившись. — Но Джек не позволил вас даже вырубить.

Норрингтон кивнул:

— Самоуверенный болван. Поэтому-то я должен убедиться, что он не вырыл себе очередную яму.

— Хорошо, но поспешите. Мне понадобится помощь Джека, чтобы выйти в море в такой штиль: у нас недостаточно магов, управляющих воздухом, и они даже приблизительно не так сильны, как Джек. Но, коммодор, — добавил Гиббс с сожалением, — если вы разминетесь, мы отправимся без вас.

— Я никуда и не собирался, — удивился Норрингтон.

Гиббс пожал плечами и поднялся на «Жемчужину». И почему он решил, что Норрингтон хочет присоединиться к команде? На Тортуге он волен заниматься, чем угодно, а на корабле под командованием Воробья… Страшно представить, чем его заставят заниматься. Может, даже запрут в трюме, как поступал с пиратами сам Норрингтон. Нет, он в последний раз поможет Воробью и вернется к прежней жизни — хватит с него могущественных магов.

По вантам уже взбирались моряки, а на палубе виднелись маленькие фигурки людей; каждый был занят своим делом. Не хватало только капитана.

У входа в гостиницу Норрингтон заметил сразу нескольких подозрительно трезвых и хорошо вооруженных людей, которые могли быть подручными Мерсера, и гораздо больше — внутри. Чтобы убедиться в своих предположениях, Норрингтон, пьяно покачиваясь, подошел к каждому из них, бормоча что-то про пропавшего собутыльника. На него даже не взглянули, но что важно — от них веяло магией, а за поясами красовался целый арсенал. Судя по сосредоточенным лицам, повернутым к лестнице, Воробей был наверху.

— Эй, приятель, — Норрингтон наклонился к одному из наемников, — хочешь?

— Отвали.

— Мне нужны деньги, — и Норрингтон приобнял самого омерзительного типа за талию. — Могу отсосать. 

— Себе отсоси, — недовольно отозвался другой. — Вали, пока цел, — и оголил кинжал.

Норрингтон испуганно попятился назад и вылетел из гостиницы. Завернув за угол, он огляделся и только после этого вытащил украденные бумаги. Тот самый тип с самой сильной магией, видимо, оказался главарем, потому что свитки содержали заклинания, написанные стандартным красивым почерком с завитушками. Норрингтон ожидал найти распоряжения Мерсера или, если повезет, Беккета, но и это могло пригодиться.

Услышав стук каблуков и недовольные выкрики, он вновь спрятал свитки в камзол. Вжался в стену, куда не падал свет, и увидел вынырнувшего из-за угла бандита, что угрожал ему кинжалом, который давал указания второму, что до этого сторожил выход из гостиницы:

— …и ублюдок обокрал Трехпалого. Я сразу заподозрил неладное: уж слишком симпатичный для шлюхи, да и одет в военную форму. Найди его, пока он не успел далеко убежать.

— Может, он и правда шлюха, — возразил второй, — один из тех, что продают свою силу магам. Они обычно моложе и здоровее, но берут больше. А одежду спиздил у клиента.

— Ну, поищи на той улице тоже, но без свитков не возвращайся. Можешь взять помощников из местных отбросов, они должны все тут знать. 

Они скрылись из виду, и слов стало не разобрать. Норрингтон запихнул свитки поглубже: кажется, они действительно ценные, раз Трехпалый так разозлился. Но возвращаться в гостиницу теперь нельзя, значит, единственный способ добраться до Воробья — по верху.

Он нашел темное окно, выходящее на крышу сарая, на которую взобрался по тут же брошенной лестнице. Поначалу комната казалась пустой, но потом со стороны кровати донеслись влажные звуки и тяжелое дыхание. Норрингтон подивился, что не оставили зажженной хотя бы свечу, но это ему было на руку. Он тихо вышел в коридор — его даже не заметили.

Оглядевшись, убедился, что один, и начал поочередно открывать двери. С четвертого раза нашел нужную комнату. Он приоткрыл дверь и застыл, как вкопанный — изнутри потянуло знакомой сладкой магией и опасностью. По телу пробежал озноб.

— Это я — Норрингтон, — произнес он достаточно громко, чтобы Воробей услышал. — Сними защиту.

— Встань, чтобы я тебя видел, — послышался знакомый голос, и Норрингтон с облегчением выдохнул: значит, еще жив.

— Только не кидайся молниями, — и он широко распахнул дверь.

Свет от масляной лампы падал на Воробья, кончики его пальцев светились синим:

— Что ты тут делаешь? — но руку не опустил.

— Гиббс рассказал про твою уловку с компасом. Внизу куча наемников-магов, которые уложат тебя, если нападут одновременно.

— Я и не собирался вступать с ними в бой, — Воробей, наконец, расслабился. — Думаешь, почему я тут сижу?

— Потому что лишился последних мозгов, — закатил глаза Норрингтон. — Могу я войти?

— Подожди, сотру пентаграмму.

Воробей начал водить руками, затем неожиданно остановился. Норрингтон повел носом: защитная магия никуда не делась.

— Скажи то, что знаешь только ты, — потребовал Воробей.

— Думаешь, я снова во власти Мерсера? — удивился Норрингтон. Воробей продолжил молча на него смотреть. — Ладно. Э-э-э… — ничего не приходило в голову. — А каким-нибудь заклинанием проверить не можешь?

— Не хватало еще и на это тратиться, — фыркнул Воробей. — Мне и так после тебя пентаграмму восстанавливать. Вчерашние события-то помнишь? Что говорил про мою магию?

Он наговорил кучу всего и повторять все не собирался.

— То, что она сладкая, как патока? — ответил он нехотя.

Воробей хмыкнул и вновь обратил внимание на дверь. Через минуту Норрингтон почувствовал, что путь свободен, и перешагнул порог еще до того, как Воробей его пригласил. Закрыв дверь, Воробей вновь принялся чертить в воздухе. Она засветилась синим, но почти сразу свет погас: теперь дверь на вид не отличалась от остальных.

— Я все еще не уверен, — протянул Воробей. — Ты бы не стал за мной возвращаться.

— Тоже считаешь меня неблагодарным ублюдком? — возмутился Норрингтон. — Я всего лишь хочу вернуть долг, — он в сердцах сдернул перевязь с оружием и отбросил ее в угол комнаты. — Так лучше?

— Ну и чем собираешься помочь? — Воробей медленно приблизился и остановился на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

— У меня есть кое-что, — сообщил Норрингтон уже спокойнее и вытащил свитки с заклинаниями.

Воробей принялся их просматривать, и недоверчивый взгляд сменился удивленным:

— Тут есть довольно интересные вещицы. Откуда это у тебя?

— Позаимствовал у главного ублюдка, — и добавил гордо: — Ловкость рук и никакой магии. Надеюсь, что-то из этого окажется полезным.

— Ну, тут есть парочка боевых, на которые у меня хватит сил, — пробормотал Воробей, — еще лечебное от колотых ран, вот это мне не известно, попробую потом, а это — телепорт, и… ого, перемещает в любое место.

— Звучит, как то, что нам нужно, — заметил Норрингтон, заглядывая в свиток.

— Да, но, — Воробей вздохнул, резко помрачнев, — оно требует огромных вливаний магии.

— Значит, будем прорываться, — кивнул Норрингтон. — Из гостиницы выбраться легко — я проведу через чужую комнату, но снаружи нас уже, скорее всего, ждут. Ты же сможешь наколдовать какой-нибудь щит? А я изрублю всех на куски.

— Говоришь, они сильны?

— Насколько я смог ощутить — да, а главарь явно не собирается блюсти закон или даже, прости господи, пиратский кодекс. От его магии так гнусно воняло, что меня чуть не стошнило. Я бы на твоем месте не встречался с ним лицом к лицу. 

— Если все так, как ты говоришь, — кивнул Воробей, — он быстро разрушит мою защиту.

— Что-то я не понимаю, — нахмурился Норрингтон, — я же чувствую, что твоя магия никуда не ушла. Ты вполне сможешь прорваться, а я прикрою.

Воробей подошел ближе и протянул руку в шутливом жесте, будто приглашал на танец:

— Убедись сам.

Норрингтон глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, нерешительно кивнул:

— Теперь вижу, что сил поуменьшилось, но ведь не настолько же сильно, чтобы не сбежать. Проклятье, Воробей, какого черта ты не ушел вместе с нами? Даже твое невероятное везение когда-нибудь закончится.

— У меня все под контролем, — возразил Воробей.

Норрингтон сжал переносицу и с отвращением взглянул на дверь. Глупый пират, снова влип в неприятности, не думая о последствиях. Отдельно раздражало, что Воробей выглядел спокойным и, казалось, не особенно волновался о людях Мерсера.

— Тогда признай, что компаса у тебя нет, — предложил Норрингтон, — пообещай, что покажешь, где он, приведи к «Жемчужине», а там уж Гиббс с остальными как-нибудь справится.

Воробей смерил его задумчивым взглядом и поднес палец к губам:

— Есть способ получше, но тебе может не понравиться.

— Если выберемся живыми и более-менее здоровыми, меня все устроит, — нетерпеливо качнул головой Норрингтон.

— Уверен, что не хочешь уйти, пока есть такая возможность?

— Хватит тратить время на глупые вопросы. Чем дольше мы здесь пробудем, тем меньше шансов выбраться.

— Тогда подойди.

Норрингтон сократил оставшееся расстояние, и Воробей ухватил его за руки, положил себе на бедра.

— Все еще нравится моя магия? — соблазнительно улыбнулся он. — Хочешь почувствовать, на что я способен?

Даже с нынешним уровнем магии Воробей испускал тепло и почему-то запах моря. А стоило ему его коснуться, как воздух наполнился желанием, и было непонятно, от кого оно исходило. Норрингтон наклонил голову и прижался губами к волосам Воробья. Окружающая его магия опьяняла и обещала наслаждение.

— Каков план? — хрипло спросил Норрингтон, сжимая его в объятиях.

— Подпитай меня, — Воробей обхватил его за плечи, игриво дернул за волосы. — И не сдерживайся, коммодор, мне нужно много твоей силы.

— Насколько много?

— Посмотрим по ходу, лады? — и Воробей крепко его поцеловал.

Норрингтон ответил с удовольствием. Чувствовалось, что у Воробья большой опыт и он действительно думает не только о себе. Поцелуи из изучающих быстро превратились в нетерпеливые, и вот уже они задействовали языки.

— А ты не новичок в этом деле, — удивленно произнес Воробей.

— Нет, — подтвердил Норрингтон и вновь потянулся к его губам.

В то же время Воробей распахнул на нем камзол и задрал рубашку, принялся ласкать грудь. Когда сжал сосок, Норрингтон от неожиданности прикусил ему язык и отодвинулся.

— Оставь, — произнес он не без сожаления.

— Тебе не нравится? — поднял брови Воробей, переместив ладонь на живот.

— Нравится, — признал Норрингтон, — даже очень. Но сейчас важно восстановить твои силы, а не тратить время на…

Воробей его оборвал, накрыв губы своими, и не давал отстраниться, удерживая затылок. Потом вновь засунул руки под рубашку, и Норрингтон, плюнув на предосторожности, полностью отдался захлестнувшим эмоциям. Скоро магия Воробья заметно усилилась, и мысли о Мерсере и его людях отступили на край сознания; осталось только голое желание и сладковатый привкус волшебства.

Рука Воробья легла ему на пах, и Норрингтон нетерпеливо замычал, не прерывая жадных поцелуев, толкнулся бедрами навстречу. Когда Воробей забрался ему в бриджи и обхватил член, Норрингтон судорожно всхлипнул и крепче сжал его в объятиях.

— М-м-м, ты просто идеален, — прошептал Воробей, дроча ему так, будто только об этом и мечтал. — Ничего не забираешь, отдаешь себя без остатка — превосходный источник силы.

— С тобой это просто, — ответил Норрингтон с жаром, и тоже засунул руку ему в штаны.

Воробей не был возбужден так же сильно, но Норрингтон усердно принялся за работу. Воздух вокруг уплотнился, а к запаху патоки примешивался запах пота, рома и… отвратительный вкус блевотины. Как только Воробью не противно было его целовать?

— Извини за это, — произнес он смущенно и отвернулся.

— За что?

— Запах изо рта, — пояснил он, удивленно на него косясь.

— Я не заметил, — Воробей смотрел сквозь полуопущенные веки, но целоваться, слава богу, не лез. — Забудь, Норрингтон.

Он так и сделал. Через некоторое время Норрингтон уже не мог разобрать, что его заводит больше: дрочка члена или ощущение усиливающейся магии. Однако вместе с наслаждением он начал испытывать усталость: пальцы онемели, и он стал медленнее двигать рукой. Страх, что он тормозит процесс, а с ним и грядущий побег, заставил его собраться с силами. Перенеся вес на другую ногу, Норрингтон ускорился.

— Такое чувство, что сейчас свалюсь, — признался он через несколько минут. — Не знаю, что происходит, может, последствия заклинания Мерсера? 

— Спокойно, Норрингтон, я же вытягиваю из тебя силы, — однако на лице Джека Воробья промелькнуло беспокойство. — Ты действительно быстро сдаешь, но в нынешних обстоятельствах это плюс. Все равно я не смогу выпить тебя полностью: твое тело начнет сопротивляться и забирать магию назад.

Одновременно с этим Воробей принялся ласкать его головку, и Норрингтон на мгновение забыл об усталости. Воздух вокруг начал потрескивать, и показалось даже, что Воробей светится красным.

— Кончай скорее, — попросил Норрингтон и оперся о его плечо, — я долго не продержусь. Брось мой хер и помоги мне с твоим.

— Было бы жестоко оставить тебя таким возбужденным, — ухмыльнулся Воробей, — к тому же, ты скоро… О, да, даже быстрее, чем я думал. Обещаю, когда кончишь, ощущения будут незабываемые.

— Сначала… выберемся отсюда, — всхлипнул Норрингтон, — потом делай со мной, что хочешь.

— Сначала возьму все, что ты сможешь отдать, — возразил Воробей, лизнув ему губы, — а для этого ты должен кончить.

— Главное — ты, — веки начали наливаться свинцом, и Норрингтон вновь собрал волю в кулак, заставил себя дрочить быстрее.

— Ты не понял, — дыхание Воробья сделалось прерывистым. — Если кончим оба, я получу вдвое больше силы.

Норрингтон застонал и прижался к Воробью, умоляя поторопиться. Тот успевал и двигать по стволу, и гладить мошонку, а большим пальцем то и дело ласкал головку. 

— Да ты, блядь, действительно волшебник, — выдохнул Норрингтон, и Воробей засмеялся.

Его длинные волосы защекотали грудь в вырезе рубашки, и стало совсем невмоготу. Неожиданно Воробей издал странный звук и замер. Сладкая, густая, тягучая магия обрушилась, словно шторм, проникла в каждую частичку тела, неся с собой волны наслаждения. Ноги подогнулись, и Норрингтон безвольно повис на плече Воробья, переживая самый сильный оргазм в своей жизни. Если бы его спросили, на что это похоже, он бы не смог объяснить. Норрингтон ощутил столько удовольствия, радости и счастья, сколько никогда не испытывал. Это действительно было незабываемо. А потом магия ушла, оставив после себя пустоту.

— Норрингтон, очнись, — услышал он будто издалека. — Какого дьявола ты меня не остановил? — по обе стороны лица легли теплые ладони, раздалось бормотание на неизвестном языке, потом — вздох удивления. — Да ладно, блядь? 

Норрингтон открыл глаза и обнаружил себя лежащим на кровати. Над ним склонялся Джек Воробей; выглядел он удивленным и растерянным. Норрингтон хотел было подняться, но локти подломились.

— Не могу, блядь, поверить, — Джек смотрел на него, почти не моргая. — Почему ничего не сказал? Ты вообще понимаешь, что я чуть не выпил тебя полностью? Понимаешь, чем это могло закончиться?

Норрингтон покачал головой, и даже это движение причинило боль.

— О чем ты? — выдавил он, пытаясь вспомнить, как здесь оказался.

Лицо Джека стало расплываться, и он шлепнул его по щеке:

— Норрингтон, не время спать. Давай же, приди в себя…

— Джек, — прошептал Норрингтон, с трудом удерживая глаза открытыми, — это правда ты? Что ты тут делаешь? Где я?

— Охренеть, — теперь лицо над ним приняло обеспокоенное выражение. — Ты правда ничего не помнишь, или прикидываешься? А ну-ка… — и Джек вновь коснулся его лица.

Боль отступила, и Норрингтон стал соображать быстрее. В памяти всплыл Трехпалый и свитки с заклинаниями, Джек Воробей, накладывающий на дверь защитную пентаграмму, его требовательные поцелуи и… великолепный секс, лишивший Норрингтона сил.

— Лучше? — поинтересовался Воробей, не убирая руки.

— Все нормально? — произнес Норрингтон неуверенно.

— Это я и спрашиваю, — он извиняющеся улыбнулся и погладил его по щеке. — Никогда еще не забирал у обывателя столько сил.

Норрингтон побледнел и нервно сглотнул:

— Как ты уз… С чего ты взял, что я обыватель?

— Да потому что к тебе не перешло ни капли моей магии, тогда как я тебя опустошил, чуть не убив. Сначала подумал, что это запоздалая реакция на заклинание Мерсера, но решил на всякий случай проверить твой магический потенциал. И что же? Наткнулся на голую стену, не найдя ни крупицы волшебства. Я бы уже давно тебя заподозрил и проверил на магию, если бы не знал как Мастера Клинков.

— Я ни разу не использовал при тебе магию, — согласился Норрингтон, чувствуя странное облегчение: теперь с Джеком Воробьем не надо притворяться.

— Мало кому удается меня одурачить, — чуть ли не восхищенно произнес Воробей, — и меньше всего я ожидал обмана от тебя.

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты знал, — вздохнул Норрингтон.

— Не сомневаюсь, — хмыкнул Воробей, — такое лучше держать в секрете. Не бойся, коммодор, я не привык разбалтывать чужие тайны.

— Если только тебе это не выгодно.

— Твоя правда, — кивнул Воробей, — но в твоем случае сделаю исключение и не выдам даже под пытками, — и он широко улыбнулся, сверкнув золотым зубом. 

— Я просто не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь воспользовался моими слабостями, — произнес Норрингтон, чувствуя необходимость объясниться, — да и не дослужился бы до коммодора, будучи обывателем.

Он вновь попытался подняться, и на этот раз Воробей поддержал его за плечи, не давая упасть.

— Но рисковать жизнью?..

— Я же не знал, что в сексе это так важно, — возразил Норрингтон. — Раньше просто сильно уставал, и никто и словом не обмолвился про эту особенность вытягивания сил магами.

— Да рассказывал я, — тяжело вздохнул Воробей и заправил выбившуюся прядь ему за ухо. — Ладно, разберусь с тобой позже, а пока надо уматывать. Бьюсь об заклад, наемники Мерсера уже теряют терпение и скоро за мной придут, — его взгляд смягчился. — Благодаря тебе я смогу использовать портал.

— Здорово. Поможешь встать?

Стоило выпрямиться, как закружилась голова, и Норрингтон вцепился в Воробья.

— Так плохо? — сочувствующе спросил тот, обнимая его за талию.

— Как будто вот-вот сдохну, — подтвердил Норрингтон. — Ты точно не можешь помочь?

— Убрать боль — запросто, но вернуть силы… — и Воробей покачал головой. — Да и никто этого не может, даже лечебный маг. Потому я и нанял столько людей: пока одни восстанавливаются, я использую других. Но ты стоишь минимум трех.

— Торгаш из тебя вышел бы отличный, — пробормотал Норрингтон.

— Обиделся, что ли? — хмыкнул Воробей и неожиданно его поцеловал. — Было охуенно, не сомневайся. Готов трахнуться еще, но в менее экстремальных условиях.

— Я к тебе не нанимался, — напомнил Норрингтон. — Как ты и сказал, у тебя много других источников силы, и я больше не нужен. Просто помоги выбраться: я где-нибудь перекантуюсь, пока все не уляжется.

— Портал не позволяет делать остановки, а мне нужно в порт, — Воробей развернул свиток, и Норрингтон придержал верхний край.

— Хорошо, там и расстанемся.

— Что, так не понравилось?

— Не в этом дело. Я…

— Если думаешь, что каждый раз будет так хреново, — перебил Воробей, — имей в виду: я могу себя контролировать. Теперь, когда знаю, что ты не маг, не буду выпивать тебя до конца.

— О, удобно, — удивился Норрингтон. — Тогда почему?..

Неожиданно Воробей шикнул и закрыл ему рот ладонью. Норрингтон услышал слабый шум в коридоре, затем дверь полыхнула красным и вновь погасла. Шум прекратился.

— А они времени даром не теряют, — прошептал Воробей, убирая руку.

— Неужели ушли? — напряг слух Норрингтон.

— Нет, пытаются снять защиту.

— Я же смог открыть дверь.

— Ты прешь напролом, коммодор, — усмехнулся Воробей, вновь разворачивая свиток, — а наемники Мерсера осторожничают, проверяют сначала на наличие заклинаний. Тебе повезло, что я не стал ставить снаружи ловушки.

— Трехпалый думает, что ты подготовился лучше, да? Плохо же он тебя знает, — и тихо засмеялся. Потом закашлялся, почувствовав накатившую слабость.

— Заткнись, Норрингтон, — улыбнулся Воробей, — и дай мне прочитать заклинание.

Норрингтон на подгибающихся ногах отошел в сторону и вновь взглянул на дверь. Тишину нарушало лишь бормотание Воробья и его собственное тяжелое дыхание. В груди покалывало, и постоянно хотелось лечь. Скептически оглядев грязный пол, он неожиданно заметил брошенное им же оружие, о котором успел забыть. Только надев перевязь, заметил, в каком беспорядке на нем одежда. Заправив рубашку в бриджи, он на цыпочках подошел к двери и прислушался. До него донеслось странное пощелкивание, затем в щели появилось свечение. Дверь задрожала, и все вновь затихло. Однако Норрингтон не мог избавиться от ощущения быстро надвигающейся беды.

Воробей все еще читал заклинание, стоя к нему спиной. Норрингтон подошел и осторожно тронул его за плечо:

— Там происходит что-то плохое. Я чувствую идущее из-за двери зловоние.

Тот кивнул, не прекращая монотонного речитатива. Снаружи что-то упало, и Норрингтон вздрогнул. Затем раздались шаги и голоса. В этот же миг посреди комнаты появился круг, сквозь который виднелась стоящая на причале «Черная Жемчужина».

— Хватайся за меня, — велел Воробей.

Норрингтон обнял его сзади, но Воробей перетащил его вперед и обхватил за талию. Мелькнула мысль, что так он убрал его с линии огня между порталом и входом в комнату. Жар, исходящий от Воробья, напомнил о недавних не менее горячих событиях, и сердце забилось чаще.

— Держись крепче, ощущения будут не из приятных.

Дверь с треском распахнулась, и Норрингтон успел увидеть Трехпалого с чем-то слепящим в руках. В комнате похолодало, а яркий шар резко приблизился, затем исчез в потоке закружившего их воздуха. Под ногами оказались доски знакомого пирса, и Норрингтон упал. Его вывернуло наизнанку, и Воробей настойчиво потянул его вверх и практически потащил на себе по трапу.

— Гиббс! — закричал он. — Отдать швартовы!

— Считайте, что готово, капитан! — раздался с палубы радостный голос.

Норрингтон поднял голову и в предрассветном тумане заметил, как быстро наполнились паруса, хотя ветер дул в другую сторону. Причал отдалился, и «Жемчужина» оказалась в открытом море. Рядом с ними вырос Гиббс:

— Все в порядке, капитан?

— Лучше не бывает.

Гиббс окинул того удивленным взглядом:

— Где вы успели напитаться? — затем перевел глаза на Норрингтона, из последних сил цепляющегося за Воробья, и понимающе кивнул.

— Как у нас дела? Провизию успели поднять?

— Так точно, капитан, разве что… — Гиббс проводил взглядом одного из новеньких. — С пополнением команды придется урезать порции грога.

— Воробей, пусти, — выдавил Норрингтон, немного придя в себя. — Мы же договорились… Верни меня на берег.

— Тот тип успел увидеть, куда мы направляемся, — повернул к нему лицо Воробей. — Скоро порт наводнит куча боевых магов, против которых ты ничего не сможешь: просто свалишься, и тебя тут же приберут к рукам. Хорошо, если допросят и отпустят, но у Мерсера извращенный ум, он может попробовать на тебе еще какое-нибудь заклинание. Извини, коммодор, но придется тебе отправиться с нами.

— Твою ж мать, — прошептал Норрингтон и начал сползать вниз. Воробей обхватил его крепче и перекинул руку через свое плечо. — Ты так и не вернул мне шляпу, — вспомнил он почему-то и уронил голову на грудь.

— Ну уж прости, было не до нее. Гиббс, позаботься о коммодоре, пока я занят моей девочкой.

В спину ударил поток воздуха, и Норрингтон оказался в руках Гиббса, а Воробей в один миг переместился на корму.

— Обопритесь о мое плечо, коммодор, — произнес Гиббс, хотя Норрингтон и так повис на нем мертвым грузом.

Где-то по пути вниз он отключился и пришел в себя в чужой постели, когда Гиббс снимал с него сапоги.

— Не похоже на кубрик, — прошептал Норрингтон, глядя в потолок.

— Это каюта Джека.

— Спасибо, — он и не рассчитывал на такие удобства.

— Я был не прав насчет вас, — произнес Гиббс после недолгого молчания, — вы и правда хотели помочь. Если дадите свою одежду, я организую, чтобы ее почистили.

Норрингтон согласно закрыл глаза и так и не смог их открыть.

Неподалеку разговаривали, и Норрингтон услышал свое имя. Разлепив веки, он увидел стоящих у входа Гиббса и Джека Воробья, и последний как раз говорил:

— …почему именно сюда?

— Я думал, ты так хотел, — извиняющимся тоном ответил Гиббс. — Мне увести коммодора?

Норрингтон перевел взгляд на окна: снаружи было темно (значит, он проспал весь день), и каюта освещалась раскачивающимся под потолком фонарем. Он отбрасывал на лицо Воробья странные тени, делая его похожим на монстра. Тот как раз на него взглянул, и по лицу нельзя было понять, в каком он настроении. Лучше убраться из капитанской каюты поскорее, пока Воробей не попросил его на выход. Норрингтон откинул одеяло и спустил на пол ноги; обнаружил, что Гиббс все-таки его раздел, оставив в кальсонах и рубашке. При беглом осмотре свою одежду он не нашел.

— Уже ухожу, — произнес Норрингтон, чувствуя себя гораздо лучше: по крайней мере, его не качало, когда встал.

Однако Воробей остановил его движением руки и повернулся к Гиббсу:

— Я разберусь.

Когда за первым помощником закрылась дверь, Воробей подошел и окинул Норрингтона внимательным взглядом. Удовлетворенно кивнув, он сел на край кровати. Норрингтон замер, ожидая приказа выметаться, но вместо этого Воробей задумчиво произнес, накручивая на палец прядь волос:

— Нечего тебе делать в кубрике, все равно там мест не осталось.

— Могу переночевать на полу, — обрадовался Норрингтон. — Только дай что-нибудь постелить.

— Не дам, — покачал головой Воробей и принялся раздеваться.

— Ладно, обойдусь и так, — с готовностью согласился Норрингтон. — На Тортуге приходилось спать и в более плохих условиях, тут хотя бы сухо, — и поспешно добавил: — Честное слово, я не доставлю неудобств.

Воробей кинул штаны на рундук, приблизился почти вплотную и разве что не обнюхал его лицо.

— Что это с тобой?

Норрингтон натянул доброжелательную, как ему казалось, улыбку:

— Ничего.

— Слишком ты подлизываешься, — прищурился Воробей. — На тебя не похоже.

— Вовсе нет.

— Хм, — Воробей опустил глаза и нахмурился. — У тебя руки трясутся. Чего ты боишься? 

— Ничего, — голос предательски дрогнул, но он быстро справился с волнением. — Холодно, да и все.

— Коммодор… Норрингтон, — Воробей осторожно коснулся его плеча, — я ничего тебе не сделаю, слышишь? И никаких прошлых обид, если еще сомневаешься.

Норрингтон покорно кивнул и скрестил на груди руки, скрывая дрожь:

— Как скажешь, капитан.

— Да что такое? — не выдержал Воробей. — Тебя будто подменили. Позову Гиббса, чтобы проверил на заклинания, если сейчас же не объяснишь, в чем дело.

Норрингтон вздохнул и нехотя ответил:

— Твой корабль — твои правила. Ты капитан, и у меня нет другого выбора, кроме как тебе подчиняться. А у меня это плохо получается, — и добавил совсем тихо: — Теперь, когда ты узнал, кто я, я стал бесполезным. Выполнять грязную работу не соглашусь, а для чего-то серьезного нужна магия. 

— И ты решил подняться в моих глазах, унижаясь? А дальше что, пустил бы в ход лесть?

— Я же просил оставить меня на Тортуге, — пробормотал Норрингтон.

— Ты очень изменился с нашей последней встречи, — покачал головой Воробей. — Где хваленая честность и твердые убеждения, готовность отстаивать правоту до последнего?

— Оставил в Порт-Ройале, прежде чем запрыгнуть на контрабандистское судно, — мрачно ответил Норрингтон. — Там эти качества не в почете.

— Жаль, они мне нравились.

Норрингтон пожал плечами:

— Мой план все равно не сработал — тебе даже лизоблюд не нужен, — и горько усмехнулся.

— Подхалимничать не умеешь, — согласился Воробей. — Все-таки предпочитаю тебя настоящего, даже такого… кхм… такого, как сейчас.

— Так и знал, что вкус у тебя дерьмовый, — не удержался от улыбки Норрингтон и слегка расслабился.

— Как-то быстро ты перешел к оскорблениям, — хмыкнул Воробей, — но я сегодня добрый, поэтому сделаю вид, что не услышал. И если тебя так беспокоит отсутствие подходящей работы, занимайся тем, что умеешь лучше всего — проверь уровень магии в команде и доложи с именами, чтобы я правильно сформировал вахты. Впереди нас ждет много опасностей.

Поддавшись порыву, Норрингтон обнял Воробья и прошептал, касаясь его уха:

— Не знаю, почему тебе не плевать, но спасибо.

Воробей повернул голову и поцеловал его в губы:

— Ты многого не понимаешь, Норрингтон, — и погладил его по щеке. — Идем в постель, пока ты что-нибудь себе не застудил.

Норрингтон проводил его удивленным взглядом:

— Капитану не гоже делить постель с подчиненным.

— Ты все-таки определись, коммодор, — отозвался Воробей, залезая под одеяло, — хочешь остаться здесь или отправишься в кубрик? Или в твоем случае — на палубу, потому что свободных гамаков нет.

— Хочу остаться, — быстро ответил Норрингтон.

— Тогда прекрати меня мучить и ложись уже, — хмыкнул Воробей и приглашающе махнул рукой.

Норрингтон продолжил стоять, ища взглядом другое подходящее место для сна, но кроме как на полу, устроиться было негде. От двери подуло, и он обхватил себя руками, задрожав с ног до головы. Со стороны кровати раздался усталый голос:

— Норрингтон, тащи сюда свой холодный зад.

Что-то внутри отпустило, и Норрингтон без прежних сомнений забрался в постель. Простыни успели уже остыть, и он лег на бок, поджав под себя ноги.

— Согреть? — спросил Воробей, когда Норрингтон случайно его задел.

— Только если магии не жалко.

— Для тебя — не жалко, — хмыкнул Воробей, обдав его затылок горячим дыханием. — Развернись.

Норрингтон повернулся, и Воробей положил ему на лицо руку. От нее сразу стало идти тепло, распространяясь по всему телу.

— Чувствуешь магию, кстати?

Теперь, когда Воробей спросил, Норрингтон обратил на это внимание.

— Нет, — удивленно ответил он.

— Любопытно. Значит, твоя чуйка отключается, когда устаешь?

— Наверное, — сонно пробормотал Норрингтон. — Не думал об этом.

— И не думай, — голос Воробья превратился в убаюкивающий шепот. — Расслабься, Норрингтон, ты слишком напряжен… Все хорошо, ты в безопасности… Никакого Мерсера тут нет… — лицо пирата начало расплываться. — Только я и сонливость, которой ты не можешь противиться… — глаза закрылись сами собой. — Да, вот так… Спи и ни о чем не волнуйся… И спасибо, что помог мне сегодня…

Последняя фраза вполне могла ему присниться.


	2. Chapter 2

Проснулся Норрингтон в одиночестве. На рундуке лежала его форма, вычищенная и залатанная, а на столе обнаружилась пара галет, а рядом с ними стояла кружка с водой. Он быстро оделся и отправился на поиски Гиббса. Тот сообщил, что уже знает о его новых обязанностях, и предложил построить команду на палубе, но Норрингтон отказался, считая, что не следует привлекать к себе внимание.

— Подобные проверки всегда вызывают нервозность, — объяснил он. — Пусть люди занимаются своими делами и не думают, зачем Воробью знать их уровень магии. Он и мне-то не рассказал, только намекнул, что скоро нас ждет пиздец. Просто дай какое-нибудь поручение, чтобы я везде мог свободно ходить, — и добавил не без юмора: — Я не очень представляю, чем вы занимаетесь в свободное от грабежей время.

— Подумаю, что можно сделать, — кивнул Гиббс. — А пока можете начать с меня.

— В этом нет необходимости, — Норрингтон гордо вздернул подбородок, — с тобой я уже разобрался.

— И каков вывод? — с искренним интересом спросил Гиббс.

— Ты сильный маг, — пожал плечами Норрингтон, не зная, как облечь в слова то, что почувствовал. — Воздушный элементаль, не так ли? Не удивляйся, я просто заметил, что ты взаимодействуешь с воздухом.

— Как вы поняли, что не с водой?

Норрингтон задумался:

— Вижу колебания и завихрения воздуха, да и руками тянешься обычно вверх, а не к морю. Честно говоря, не понимаю, почему во флоте ты был обычным моряком.

— Не все способны разглядеть талант, как Джек, — улыбнулся Гиббс. — Что о нем, кстати, скажете?

«Он самый ужасный и одновременно восхитительный человек из всех, кого я знаю, и у него охренительная магия, из-за которой мне постоянно хочется его выебать».

— Он крепкий орешек, — произнес Норрингтон вслух, — мне нужно больше времени.

— О, да, с Джеком не просто, — и Гиббс многозначительно подмигнул, будто прочел его мысли, однако сказал другое: — На первый взгляд, кажется, что он, как я — воздушный элементаль, но потом ты видишь, на что он способен. Если бы существовал маг, одинаково хорошо владеющий всеми стихиями, это был бы Джек. 

— Воробей очень силен, согласен, но ты его переоцениваешь: даже сэр Уолтер Рэйли использовал только три стихии, а ведь он считается сильнейшим магом на море. Кроме того, Воробью постоянно нужна подпитка, что тоже не говорит в его пользу.

— Просто много сил у него уходит на поддержание… — Гиббс резко замолчал и огляделся, понизил голос. — Могу только сказать, что обычно он справляется и без всех этих обывателей, — он недовольно покачал головой. — Бесполезная кучка лентяев: только и могут, что спать и опустошать запасы провизии.

— И подставлять зад капитану? — усмехнулся Норрингтон.

— Вообще-то Джек не любит прибегать к таким методам, но иногда это необходимо. Вы же сами в этом убедились.

— А мне показалось, его все устраивает, — пробормотал себе под нос Норрингтон и поспешил завершить разговор, пока Гиббс не начал расспрашивать о подробностях побега от Мерсера.

Весь день он ходил по «Жемчужине», наблюдая за членами команды. К его удивлению, не все важные должности оказались заняты магами, даже плотник полагался лишь на свои профессиональные навыки. Заговорив с ним со спины, Норрингтон чуть не получил обухом топора, не успев даже схватиться за эфес шпаги. Потом Том — так звали плотника — поинтересовался, не из новеньких ли он «постельничих» капитана, и Норрингтон покачал головой, однако тот явно не поверил. Не удивительно: со стороны казалось, что Норрингтон просто слоняется без дела — прямо как набранные на Тортуге обыватели. Честные работяги таких презирали: вроде бы равные им по положению, но с более выгодными условиями выскочки. Вряд ли они осознавали, насколько тяжелой может быть роль источника магии. Норрингтона аж передернуло от воспоминаний о недавнем чувстве бессилия. 

Познакомившись еще с несколькими магами (и довольно сильными — Воробей постарался на славу), а других запомнив в лицо, Норрингтон понял, что так продолжаться не может и ему необходимо фиксировать наблюдения. Еще он подтвердил свои догадки: если уровень магии Джека Воробья считывался легко, то с другими приходилось попотеть.

Решив передохнуть, Норрингтон вновь отыскал Гиббса и спросил, не придумал ли тот ему прикрытие.

— Я посоветовался с Джеком, — ответил Гиббс. — Он считает, что предосторожности излишни, но если вам так хочется, то затеряйтесь среди новичков. В конце концов, вы прибыли вместе, а о вашей ночевке в капитанской каюте все уже знают.

— Да уж, — Норрингтон вспомнил презрительный взгляд Тома и поморщился, — быстро тут распространяются слухи. Я так понимаю, спать теперь буду на палубе?

— Если хотите, можете занимать мою каюту, пока я на вахте, — извиняющеся произнес Гиббс. — Она, конечно, ни в какое сравнение не идет с капитанской, но все же отдельное место.

— Спасибо, — удивился Норрингтон, — обязательно воспользуюсь.

Гиббс смущенно кашлянул и продолжил:

— Только это плохо скажется на вашей репутации.

— Куда уж хуже? — фыркнул Норрингтон. — Меня и так считают подстилкой Джека Воробья.

— Не скажите, коммодор. Быть источником силы для капитана — не зазорно, а вот спать с его первым помощником… Вас посчитают шлюхой, а кто-то даже решит попытать удачи: восполнить магию хочет не только Джек. Да и с женщинами у нас, сами понимаете… — и развел руками.

— Надо было валить сразу, как только увидел Воробья, — вздохнул Норрингтон и раздраженно сжал переносицу. — Что ж, за кого меня только не принимали. А кто будет распускать руки, отрублю нахер яйца вместе с жопой.

Гиббс одобрительно кивнул и, напомнив, что скоро обед, собрался уходить.

— Скажи-ка, Гиббс, — остановил его Норрингтон, — какой Джек Воробей капитан? — и пояснил в ответ на вопросительный взгляд: — Какие у него правила, что он требует от команды, за какие проступки и как наказывает? Не хотелось бы случайно нарваться на порку.

Гиббс почему-то улыбнулся и ответил снисходительно:

— Вам нечего опасаться, коммодор. После того, как чуть не убили, — он издал смешок, — вряд ли сможете навлечь на себя его гнев.

— Мне бы твою уверенность, — пробормотал Норрингтон. — Его отвлекать-то можно?

— Отвлекать? — Гиббс расхохотался в голос и ушел, вытирая выступившие слезы.

Вечером Норрингтон понял, почему Гиббс так отреагировал. Воробей перемещался по палубе, не ограничиваясь капитанским мостиком, и брался за все, что требовало вмешательства. Поначалу казалось, что он не доверяет подчиненным, затем стало ясно, что он просто не способен устоять на месте, распространяя вокруг нерастраченную энергию. М-да, сложно отвлечь человека, который сам постоянно отвлекается.

— Воробей! — окликнул Норрингтон, когда тот пронесся мимо.

Воробей развернулся и подошел, сверкая улыбкой. Карлик, что следовал за ним, вздохнул с облегчением и уселся неподалеку на бочку с водой.

— Что? — Воробей выглядел отлично и даже подпрыгивал на месте от нетерпения. Долго же он расходует запас сил, раз магия до сих пор бьет через край.

— Ничего, — Норрингтон просто хотел убедиться, что все в порядке.

Повинуясь соблазну, он шагнул вперед, желая всем телом ощутить магию Воробья, и тот, будто почувствовал, сам встал почти вплотную, повел носом.

— Когда последний раз мылся?

— Что, так заметно? — Норрингтон потер лицо, и на ладони остался грязный след. — Пару недель назад один из постояльцев проиграл мне в карты, и в качестве платы заказал ванну. А неделю назад я свалился с пирса.

— Пьяный?

— Меня толкнули, — возразил Норрингтон. — А что?

— Скоро устрою всеобщее обливание, — ответил Воробей. — Новичкам тоже не помешало бы помыться. Не люблю вонь в постели.

Норрингтон залился краской, вспомнив, как от него пахло на Тортуге. Год назад он считал Воробья нечистоплотным, но грязная одежда еще не показатель немытого тела, в чем недавно и убедился. С ним же все наоборот: вычищенная по указанию Гиббса форма явно не скрывала неприятный запах.

— Что опять не так? — Воробей смотрел пронзительно, и Норрингтон даже подумал, а не читает ли он мысли. 

— Ничего, — повторил он. Сладковатая магия уже забила ноздри, вызывая неуместное возбуждение.

— Норрингтон, если не хочешь мыться, так и скажи, я заставлять не буду. А вот тот красавчик, — кивнул он на одного из действительно симпатичных обывателей, — этого не избежит.

Значит, вот кого Воробей приглядел себе на ночь. Норрингтон проводил новичка взглядом, пока тот не скрылся из виду.

— Нравится? — неожиданно спросил Воробей.

— Ты выбрал лучшего, — вынужден был согласиться Норрингтон, чувствуя что-то вроде ревности. Или зависти. Злость на себя за эти чувства подтолкнула его к раздраженному замечанию: — Мог бы не делить со мной постель, раз так страдал от запаха.

— Какого запаха? — удивился Воробей.

— Издеваешься, да? — помрачнел Норрингтон, однако Воробей продолжал на него пялиться как на ненормального. — Почему сразу не сказал, что от меня воняет? То есть я и так это знаю, но тебе вроде не мешало, а теперь оказывается… — вспомнив, что вообще-то перед ним капитан, которому не следует хамить, он поспешно закончил: — Просто не люблю, когда меня терпят.

— Ты поэтому вернул Элизабет данное ею обещание? — тихо спросил Воробей.

— Причем тут Элизабет? — спокойствие вновь дало трещину, и Норрингтон усилием воли заставил себя не повышать голос. — Ты просил говорить тебе правду, так вот взамен я хочу того же. Ну или скажи сразу, что не стоит на это рассчитывать.

— Что-то я совсем перестал тебя понимать, — покачал головой Воробей. — Чего взбеленился-то? Элизабет вполне счастлива с Уиллом, да и ты вроде не огорчен таким исходом. А ведь я говорил, что вы не подходите друг другу, — самодовольно добавил он.

Ничего подобного Воробей не говорил, но Норрингтон не собирался развивать эту тему.

— Если так не любишь вонь в постели, — повторил он, чувствуя себя неловко из-за необходимости проговаривать это вслух, — сказал бы сразу, и я бы переночевал в другом месте. Честное слово, лучше так, чем обманываться призрачными надеждами, — Норрингтон замолчал, собираясь с мыслями. Что-то он разоткровенничался, пора бы сбавить обороты. — Не делай так больше, пожалуйста.

Какое-то время Воробей молча на него смотрел, потом тихо рассмеялся:

— Я говорил не о тебе, коммодор, а о следующих счастливчиках. Ты ведь дал понять, чтобы я на тебя больше не рассчитывал. Неужели передумал?

— Значит, я тебе не противен? — с облегчением уточнил Норрингтон. «Значит, я для тебя не только источник силы?»

— Нет, конечно, с чего ты взял? — и Воробей понизил голос до шепота: — Я же говорил, что с удовольствием трахну тебя еще раз, — и лукаво улыбнулся: — Только намекни.

Норрингтон почувствовал себя полным дураком, но винил во всем окружающую Воробья магию. Он не мог ясно мыслить и нес всю ту чушь, что приходила в голову. Чертов маг!

— Ох, блядь, видел бы ты свое лицо, — продолжал насмехаться Воробей, впрочем, так, что никто его больше не слышал, — красный, как рак. Господи, Норрингтон, только ты способен превратить какую-то ерунду в душераздирающую драму.

— Забудем об этом.

— Так что насчет моего предложения? — подмигнул Воробей.

— Предложения помывки? — усмехнулся Норрингтон.

— Предложения ебли.

Норрингтон опасливо огляделся, и Воробей поднял руку, заключив их в Кокон Тишины.

— Не хотелось бы снова целый день проваляться без сознания, — уклончиво ответил он.

— Я предлагаю тебе потрахаться, а не восстановить мои силы, — Воробей оттеснил его к мачте и коснулся губами уха. — Говорил же, я умею себя контролировать.

— Я не… я не уверен, — Норрингтон не смог сдержать дрожь, чувствуя, что у него встает.

Воробей бесстыдно положил ладонь ему на пах, даже не пытаясь скрыться от посторонних:

— А вот твой хер, кажется, уверен.

— В-в-воробей, — прохрипел Норрингтон, — не смей меня трогать, если не собираешься закончить начатое. Мне и так трудно.

— А мне нравится, когда у тебя встает, если я рядом, — разве что не проворковал Воробей, но руку убрал. — Ты у меня первый такой — как бы лучше выразиться? — несдержанный.

— Это все твоя магия, — и Норрингтон обнял его за плечи.

— Да-да, именно магия, — хмыкнул Воробей, — и щупаешь меня, конечно же, против воли. Убеждай себя, сколько влезет, мне все сгодится, — и поцеловал его.

Норрингтон жадно ответил, беззастенчиво мыча и посасывая его язык. Он застонал, ощутив ладони Воробья на своих бедрах, жар от которых проникал даже сквозь бриджи. Затем ноги подогнулись, и Норрингтон оперся спиной о мачту. Все закончилось так же неожиданно, как началось: Воробей отстранился и облизнул губы, глядя на него голодными глазами, а Норрингтон сполз вниз, хватая ртом воздух. Кокон Тишины лопнул, и пространство взорвалось какофонией звуков. Они находились на палубе в самом центре «Жемчужины», и чуть не трахнулись прилюдно. Самое ужасное, что по-прежнему хотелось.

— Извини, привычка, — виновато произнес Воробей, помогая ему подняться.

Норрингтон не сразу понял, о чем он, а потом почувствовал упадок сил.

— Я сам напросился, — он поправил бриджи, пытаясь скрыть никуда не исчезнувшее возбуждение. — Знал ведь, что не стоит приближаться, когда ты купаешься в магии, — и деловито спросил, поймав затуманенный взгляд Воробья: — Где тут можно передернуть в тайне от посторонних?

— У меня в каюте, — и приглашающе улыбнулся. — Я провожу.

— Я помню дорогу.

— Знаю.

Неужели Воробей хочет ему подрочить? Да нет, сила же ему не нужна. Тогда почему?..

— Идешь, или будешь и дальше мозолить всем глаза? — тон Воробья был серьезный, но глаза смеялись.

Норрингтон огляделся. На них действительно косились, и одним из любопытных был тот самый высокий парень, приглянувшийся Воробью. Заметив, что на него смотрят, он призывно улыбнулся непонятно, кому из них двоих.

— Если он тебе понравился, могу одолжить на ночь, — произнес Воробей.

— Что? — очнулся от размышлений Норрингтон. — Нет, спасибо, — и пошутил: — Предпочитаю сильных магов, от которых сносит крышу.

— О, коммодор, еще немного, и я подумаю, что ты имеешь в виду меня, — игриво подмигнул Воробей.

Норрингтон картинно обернулся и ответил с напускным удивлением:

— А ты видишь еще кого-то подходящего под описание?

Воробей ухватил его за предплечье и практически потащил к лестнице.

— Будь ты магом, я бы понял, зачем ты это делаешь, — произнес он задумчиво, не замедляя шага, — но любому другому обывателю на «Жемчужине» надоело бы уже после первого раза. Неужели тебя действительно так сильно привлекает магия?

— Я, кажется, много раз об этом говорил, — и Норрингтон подтолкнул его, торопя.

— Или втираешься в доверие?

— А что, получилось бы? — удивился он.

— Ну, ты к этому близок, как никто, — Воробей открыл дверь в каюту и приглашающе махнул рукой. — Я снова начинаю думать, что неспроста ты оказался в том кабаке на Тортуге.

— Даже мысли не было тебя соблазнять, — ответил Норрингтон и добавил под недоверчивым взглядом: — Пока ты не начал испускать эти свои магические волны, или как вы их называете? — развел руками и улыбнулся. — У меня просто не осталось выбора.

Боже, что он городит?

— Звучит логично, — кивнул Воробей. — Сделаю вид, что верю, — и одним движением притянул его к себе, поцеловал.

Не ожидая этого, Норрингтон закашлялся и отстранился, признался смущенно:

— Ты прав, на самом деле, я старался держаться от тебя подальше, но как-то хуево получилось.

— А вот это, — довольно улыбнулся Воробей, — звучит, как полный бред, но похоже на правду, — и, наконец, добрался до его кальсон и обхватил член. — Только давай договоримся сразу: я тебе дрочу, а ты отдаешь мне немного силы.

— Тебе же некуда ее девать, — Норрингтон стал быстро толкаться в кольцо из пальцев, пока Воробей не передумал.

— М-м-м, ошибаешься, коммодор.

— Тогда, конечно, бери. Странно, что вообще спрашиваешь.

— Я же обещал тебя не выпивать, — Воробей облизнул губы и ускорил движения рукой.

— Насколько помню, речь шла немного о другом, — прерывисто ответил Норрингтон и уперся лбом ему в плечо, всхлипнул. — Ты обещал не забирать слишком много и… Блядь, сделай так еще!.. Ох, блядь, Воробей, твою мать…

Норрингтон только и мог, что издавать нечленораздельные звуки и ругательства. Все время, пока Воробей ему дрочил, он держался за его плечи, чувствуя, как уходят силы. Но удовольствия от близости было куда больше: магия обволакивала и дарила восхитительные ощущения. Неожиданно стало очень легко, и показалось даже, что он отрывается от пола, будто под заклинанием левитации. Норрингтон судорожно прижался к Воробью, не желая упасть, и в тот же миг кончил.

Придя в себя, Норрингтон понял, что сидит на полу в объятиях Воробья, а тот гладит его по спине. Пошевелившись, он издал стон и уронил голову обратно на плечо.

— Не знаю, как так получилось, — виновато произнес Воробей. — Я пытался остановиться, но ты чуть ли не насильно впихивал в меня энергию. Почему с тобой вечно все не так?

— Если бы я знал… — пробормотал Норрингтон.

— Как ты вообще? Выглядишь хреново.

— И чувствую хреново, — сообщил Норрингтон. — Вот-вот отключусь.

— Бедный коммодор, — в голосе Воробья послышалась улыбка, — снова тебе досталось.

— Все равно спасибо, что спас меня от перевозбуждения, — Норрингтон закрыл глаза и вздохнул. — Уверен, тебя сейчас разрывает от магии. Жаль, что не могу ее ощутить… Такая сладкая магия почему-то только у тебя… — язык начал заплетаться. — Когда-нибудь я раскрою твой секрет, Воробей. 

— Осторожнее, коммодор, так недалеко и до признаний в любви, — голос Воробья стал как будто тише, а плечо мягче.

— Значит, могу расчитывать, да?..

— На что?

Норрингтон заставил себя сосредоточиться на словах Воробья. О чем тот его спрашивал?

— Что?

Воробей засмеялся и наклонился к его уху, прошептал с придыханием:

— На что ты можешь рассчитывать?

— На твою постель, — ответил Норрингтон, удивившись, что приходится повторять. Или он забыл сказать?

— Конечно, коммодор. Встать можешь?

— Мхм…

В следующий миг он оказался в кровати — без заклинания левитации наверняка не обошлось.

— Заебала эта слабость, — пробормотал Норрингтон. — Воробей, ты же типа великий маг — придумай что-нибудь.

— Маг, а не Господь Бог, — хмыкнул тот, стягивая с него камзол. — Все еще не надоело быть источником силы? Жаль, конечно, что ты так чутко реагируешь на выпивание — стоишь всех тех обывателей, что я нанял.

— Ставки увеличились? Уже не один к трем? — несмотря ни на что, слышать такое было приятно.

— Даже не представляю, что будет после полноценной ебли, — судя по выражению лица, Воробей очень хотел это узнать.

— Наверное, подохну, — заключил Норрингтон и приподнялся, помогая снять с себя бриджи. Чувствовал он себя неловко — как прикованный к постели больной, вынужденный полагаться на сиделку.

— Просто не отдавай мне силы, если я об этом не прошу.

— Было бы здорово, если бы эта хрень работала и в обратную сторону, — пробормотал Норрингтон. — Хотел бы и я от тебя подпитываться, даже случайно. 

Воробей накрыл его одеялом и присел на край постели, задумчиво помолчал, потом спросил:

— Ты точно не один из тех отшельников, что на всю жизнь отказались от магии? Говорят, законы перехода силы работают с ними через жопу. Никто не знает точно, потому что они дают обет целомудрия.

— Воробей, я никогда не обладал магическими способностями, — вздохнул Норрингтон, с трудом удерживая глаза открытыми.

— Подкинул же ты мне задачку, коммодор. Проверю, все-таки, еще раз, — он привычно положил ладони по бокам от его лица и забормотал какое-то заклинание. Когда Норрингтон почти заснул, Воробей с разочарованным вздохом убрал руки. — Не понимаю, в тебе нет ничего особенного, — и дернул краешком губ, — в смысле магического. Ты говорил, что раньше никогда не отдавал столько сил? — Норрингтон согласно замычал. — Тогда ищи ответы в себе, коммодор, — он похлопал его по плечу и вышел из каюты.

Было слишком хорошо, чтобы открывать глаза. Он лежал на животе, разбросав руки и ноги, в большой и удобной постели, а простыни пахли чем-то очень знакомым. Вот-вот зайдет слуга и принесет ему таз и кувшин с водой для умывания, но еще есть несколько минут понежиться в постели. Рядом кто-то зашевелился, затем раздался стук тела о стену и насмешливый голос:

— И не стыдно, коммодор? Занял все свободное место. 

Норрингтон удивленно распахнул глаза и резко сел. Когда перед ним перестали летать мошки, он увидел лежащего на боку, притертого к стене Воробья. Это выглядело так забавно, что Норрингтон не удержался от улыбки. Он отлично отдохнул и чувствовал одну лишь благодарность. К тому же, от Воробья вновь пахло магией, которая будоражила кровь и согревала сердце. Внизу живота приятно потянуло.

— Еще и пихался всю ночь, — продолжил Воробей, потирая плечо. — Казалось бы, должен был беспробудно спать, как в прошлый раз, но, видимо, не настолько устал.

— И ты меня не выгнал, несмотря на все неудобства.

— Хм, — Воробей выглядел так, будто эта мысль даже не приходила ему в голову.

Норрингтон наклонился и поцеловал его в губы, потом лег рядом и обнял, купаясь в окружающей магии. Какое-то время Воробей не двигался, затем слегка отстранился, но из объятий не вылез, произнес удивленно:

— Чего это ты? Хочешь повторения вчерашнего? Не боишься снова отрубиться?

— Хочу оказать ответную услугу, — возразил Норрингтон и положил ладонь на его член.

— А знаешь, — улыбнулся Воробей, — ты первый, кто такое предложил.

— В смысле? — задвигал рукой Норрингтон.

— Ну, обычно обыватели линяют из моей постели, стоит им только кончить, а потом не горят желанием возвращаться.

— А маги?

— А маги вообще эгоистичные ублюдки, — усмехнулся Воробей. — Мы исповедуем принцип «ты — мне, я — тебе». 

— Вот я и выполняю вторую часть твоего принципа, — Норрингтон тоже улыбнулся.

— Хреновый же из тебя математик, коммодор, если считаешь, что до сих пор мне должен. У тебя вообще какой-то пунктик на долге, не замечал? — Воробей чуть приподнял ногу для удобства и добавил: — Не забывай, сколько раз ты отдавал мне силы.

— Ты сравниваешь разные вещи, — Норрингтон с наслаждением огладил пальцами головку и услышал судорожный вздох. — К тому же, мне давно так хорошо не дрочили, — смутился он.

К счастью, Воробей не стал заострять на этом внимание.

— Никаких сожалений, значит? — спросил он, щекоча ему дыханием грудь. — Уже не хочешь сойти на берег?

— Человек ко всему привыкает, — Норрингтон вообще неплохо устроился.

— Что-то я тебя не понимаю, коммодор, еще позавчера ты…

— Тс-с, — перебил Норрингтон и второй рукой обхватил крепкий зад, — не отвлекайся. 

Воробей чуть поменял положение, давая ему лучший доступ. Теперь Норрингтон мог свободно его целовать, чем не преминул воспользоваться. Исходящая от Воробья магия, казалось, усилилась, хотя Норрингтон оставался бодрым. Через некоторое время он заметил закономерность: стоило ему сделать что-то особенно приятное, как от Воробья начинало исходить красное свечение — признак огненного элементаля. Норрингтон уже видел подобное, когда они занимались сексом на Тортуге, но тогда аура была сильнее. Что ж, он и так подозревал, что Джек Воробей владеет, как минимум, двумя стихиями…

— И кто отвлекается? — пихнул его тот в живот.

— Мне можно, — хмыкнул Норрингтон. — Да и ты что-то не очень увлечен.

— Это всего лишь дрочка, коммодор. Чего ты ожидал?

Ответ немного расстроил, особенно учитывая, что Норрингтон действительно старался доставить ему удовольствие. Он остановился и закусил губу:

— Раньше тебе вроде нравилось.

Воробей поднял голову и взглянул ему в лицо:

— Раньше ты не был таким обидчивым.

— Когда «раньше»? — нахмурился Норрингтон. — Ты понятия не имеешь, каким я был.

— Я не заставлял лезть ко мне в постель, — парировал Воробей. — Можешь в любой момент уйти.

— Да? И куда я, блядь, пойду? — окончательно разозлился Норрингтон. — Может, у тебя завалялся портал, чтобы я смог вернуться на Тортугу? Хотя дай угадаю, у тебя вечно не хватает энергии на сложные заклинания, и приходится ебать таких, как я. Ты сам-то можешь что-нибудь сделать? Долбанный бесполезный маг!

Он соскочил на пол и принялся поспешно одеваться, повернувшись к Воробью спиной. Ответом ему было молчание, и Норрингтон покинул каюту, чувствуя себя виноватым. 

***

Весь день он избегал Воробья, и тот тоже не искал с ним встречи. Все силы и внимание Норрингтон посвятил составлению списка магов в команде, пытаясь делать это незаметно. Когда к нему подошел один из пиратов и спросил, что это он записывает, пришлось соврать, что ведет дневник. «Дадите потом почитать?» — фамильярно поинтересовался пират и подмигнул. Кажется, решил, что Норрингтон описывает свои ночи с Джеком Воробьем. Ну и плевать.

Когда пришло время обеда, Норрингтон уселся вместе с другими обывателями. Поначалу его пытались расспрашивать, какой Джек Воробей любовник, но он сразу дал понять, что не собирается о нем распространяться. Его оставили в покое, хотя некоторые продолжали коситься с любопытством. Того парня, что больше всех понравился Воробью, звали Длинноногим Стивом, и прозвище он свое получил за высокий рост. В какой-то момент Норрингтону показалось, что от него фонит магией, но ощущение было слишком слабым — возможно, это лишь плод его воображения.

Ближе к вечеру он уточнил у Гиббса:

— Ты ведь не принимал магов?

— Конечно.

— Ошибки быть не может?

— Да кто бы добровольно поступил на такую службу? — улыбнулся Гиббс. — Вы же знаете, как относятся к обывателям.

— Ты не поверишь, на что пойдут люди, лишь бы не испытывать нужды в поиске еды и ночлега.

— Нет, магов я не брал. А почему вы спросили?

— Да так, показалось, — отмахнулся Норрингтон, вспоминая свои ощущения. Если даже Стив — маг и обманным путем пробрался на «Жемчужину», кто он такой, чтобы судить несчастного? Мало ли какие у того жизненные обстоятельства… — Предложение переночевать у тебя еще в силе?

Гиббс кивнул, затем поинтересовался:

— Вы с Джеком поссорились?

Норрингтон промолчал и вернулся к своим записям, а Гиббс пожал плечами и ушел по делам. К концу очередной вахты он почти закончил, чувствуя себя опустошенным: разбираться в разнообразной чужой магии оказалось нелегко. Убедившись, что Гиббс на посту, он сообщил ему, что идет спать, и покинул палубу.

На следующий день Норрингтон узнал, что ночью Воробей взял Длинноногого Стива в постель, и теперь последний радостно делился опытом. Выглядел он довольным, но вскоре стало ясно, что дело не в самом сексе, а в том, что Воробей выбрал именно его. Его спросили, каково это кончить с магом, и Стив, ничуть не смущаясь, рассказал, что ощущения действительно хорошие, однако добавил, что в обычных обстоятельствах не смог бы кончить. Сидящий рядом темноволосый мужчина с одной выжженной бровью уточнил:

— Так тебе понравилось или нет? Что значит «в обычных обстоятельствах»? Ты из тех слабаков, что ли?

— Ха, посмотрел бы я, как в тебя засунут огромный елдак, — парировал Стив. — Я вообще-то женщин люблю.

Норрингтон заерзал: вон даже Стива Воробей выебал в жопу, а с ним дальше дрочки не заходил.

— Думал, это ты будешь трахать капитана? — и однобровый заржал.

— Деньги были нужны, — обиделся Стив и раздраженно на него взглянул. — К тому же, сам знаешь, что секс с Джеком Воробьем охуенен.

— Так капитан правда никого не оставляет неудовлетворенным? — спросил Том, тот самый плотник, принявший Норрингтона за «постельничего» Джека Воробья. Странно, что он не побрезговал сесть с ним за один стол.

— Говорю же, нормально было, просто до конца приходится терпеть.

— Противоречишь сам себе, — фыркнул Том.

— Да, выкладывай детали, чтобы мы знали, чего ждать, — произнес однобровый умиротворяюще. — Или расскажешь после второго раза, когда распробуешь?

— Он все равно меня не возьмет, — Стив выглядел довольным этим фактом. — Я сделал для этого все.

— В смысле? — вступил Норрингтон.

— Ну, я не отказывался, понимаешь, все-таки, мне платят, но не отвечал на все его попытки лапать меня или… кхм… В общем, не разо… раза…

— Раззадоривал? — подсказал однобровый.

— Без всяких там отвлечений на поцелуи и прочее, — кивнул Стив, — чтобы он скорее закончил. Эта его бородка реально раздражает, да и в целом было неприятно. Главное, я добился своего: кажется, под конец он был не рад, что меня нанял, — Стив многозначительно улыбнулся. — Теперь я свободен делать, что угодно, без боязни, что он снова к себе позовет — вот это я называю выгодной сделкой.

— Что-то бодро выглядишь для того, кого выпили, — судя по виду Тома, он не поверил ни единому слову.

— Ерунда это все, — отмахнулся Стив, — последствия выпивания преувеличены. Но видел бы ты меня ночью — еле добрался до кубрика.

— Воробей не позволил остаться? — выпалил Норрингтон удивленно.

— Он же не больной, — перевел на него взгляд Стив. — Кто в здравом уме позволит застать себя беспомощным? Я, конечно, не способен швырнуть в него заклинание, но есть и обычные способы убить спящего мага.

Норрингтон и так знал, что Воробей рискует, доверившись ему, но считал, что он такой безалаберный со всеми. Явно нет. Интересно, почему ему он позволил переночевать с ним на Тортуге, хотя тогда еще думал, что он маг, а вот безобидного обывателя прогнал в кубрик? Впрочем, Длинноногий Стив слишком равнодушно вел себя в постели, и Воробью вряд ли это понравилось. Некстати вспомнилось, как Норрингтон пристал к нему с дрочкой: тот, скорее всего, был не в настроении. Надо будет извиниться.

— Так что с магией-то? — продолжал тем временем Том, ехидно щурясь. — Стоит оно того?

— Ну, она помогает хотя бы кончить, — Стив уже не выглядел таким радостным, как в начале разговора, — а что еще нужно?

Вокруг заржали, и даже Том не удержался от снисходительной улыбки.

— Если так хотел кончить, мог бы просто передернуть, — ухмыльнулся он, — не за чем было наниматься подстилкой для капитана.

— Проявил бы больше интереса, и капитан сделал бы что-нибудь особенное, — присовокупил однобровый, подтолкнув Тома локтем. — Да хотя бы выебал тебя пальцами — все более приятный опыт, чем твое «ах, он засунул в меня елдак, но я все равно умудрился кончить благодаря выплеску магии». 

— А ты типа все знаешь, да? — возмутился Стив. — Ну, давай, трахни капитана, а потом расскажешь, было ли это так хорошо, как ты думаешь.

— Трахну, не сомневайся, — ответил однобровый с уверенностью.

— Если он вообще на тебя взглянет, — злорадно парировал Стив.

— Внешность не главное, — тот ничем не выразил, что его задело. — Зато капитан останется доволен и отдаст мне всего себя.

Норрингтон подивился таким словам: однобровый не выглядел влюбленным в Воробья, однако последняя фраза прозвучала несколько фанатично.

Уходя, он прошел мимо них со Стивом и вновь почувствовал слабое дрожание воздуха. Все же интересно, зачем Стив нанялся к Джеку Воробью, если вполне мог податься на нормальную службу магом? Вряд ли ему было настолько любопытно, как трахается самый сексуально известный пират. Впрочем, все может быть.

К вечеру он, наконец, закончил со списком и отправился на поиски Гиббса. Встретиться с Воробьем так и не решился: тот выглядел усталым, несмотря на ночную подпитку, и дергать его в таком состоянии могло быть небезопасно. Норрингтон точно не захотел бы ни с кем общаться.

Гиббс обнаружился у себя в каюте спящим без задних ног. Однако как только Норрингтон подошел ближе, он поднял руку с уже светящимися голубым пальцами и только после этого открыл глаза.

— Ах, это вы, коммодор, — произнес Гиббс и взглянул на него с усмешкой. — Я не спящая красавица, чтобы будить меня поцелуем.

— И в мыслях не было, — поспешил рассеять его подозрения Норрингтон. — Я благодарен за предоставление койки и остальное, но не покушаюсь на твою честь, клянусь.

— Знаю, — захохотал тот в голос, — я ведь не Джек. Что-то случилось?

— Не хотел тебя будить, — смутился Норрингтон, игнорируя намеки на его крепкую связь с Воробьем. — Принес вот список, что он заказывал. Напротив каждого имени проставлен вид магии и ее примерный уровень, а справа — какие-то особенности, если имеются. Передай Воробью, что все это лишь предположения, и я не готов за них ручаться, — Норрингтон против воли улыбнулся: — Я уже говорил, но у него есть привычка забывать неудобные ему вещи.

— Хм, а почему не передадите сами? — Норрингтон пожал плечами. — Вижу, между вами действительно пробежала кошка. Ладно, давайте сюда свои бумажки.

Норрингтон протянул аккуратно сложенные листы и с интересом спросил, пока Гиббс проглядывал его записи:

— А как ты понял, что я здесь?

— Базовое защитное заклинание. Когда кто-то приближается на опасное расстояние, слышу препротивный звон в ушах и просыпаюсь.

— Так просто?

— Ну, бывает, что не помогает, например, когда сильно напьюсь или магия на исходе. Разве у вас, мастеров холодного оружия, такого нет?

На сердце потеплело: Джек явно не рассказал Гиббсу, что он всего лишь обыватель. А еще он ему помог, пустил в свою удобную постель и ничего не потребовал взамен. Крыситься на Джека за лишение его иллюзии выбора — да, именно иллюзии — было глупо: еще до открытия портала Норрингтон понимал, что не сможет остаться на Тортуге. По сути, Джек спас его из лап Мерсера, взяв с собой на «Жемчужину». Однако смириться с ограничением свободы было нелегко, и какое-то время Норрингтон винил во всем Джека. Ребячество, конечно, ведь если кого и следовало винить, так это себя: именно он решил подняться в комнату Джека, соблазненный халявной жратвой, именно он прорвался к нему в гостиницу, окруженную наемниками Мерсера. Поступил бы он иначе, если бы знал, чем все закончится? Пожалуй, что да: предупредил бы Джека, что не маг, и они бы нормально трахнулись.

— Коммодор, вы в порядке? — вывел его из задумчивости голос Гиббса.

Норрингтон не сразу вспомнил, о чем тот его спрашивал.

— Предпочитаю традиционные способы обезопасить себя от врагов, — ответил он. — А Воробей? Он тоже использует защитные заклинания?

— Почти все, кого я знаю, так делают, — кивнул Гиббс, — Джек тем более.

— Что-то он ни разу не просыпался при моем приближении.

— Значит, думает, что вы не представляете для него опасности, — хмыкнул Гиббс, в глазах заплясали веселые искорки. — Можно ведь настроить заклинание на исключение кого-либо. Это сложно, но Джек умеет.

— А с другими подобными заклинаниями так же? — Норрингтон вспомнил пентаграмму на двери в гостинице.

— В принципе, любое заклинание можно поменять под свои нужды, вопрос только в мощи мага и его умениях. К примеру, никто, кроме меня, не может войти в каюту к Джеку, если его там нет. Не каждый способен так аккуратно заколдовать дверь.

— Так вот почему он пошел тогда со мной, — пробормотал Норрингтон. — Но это значит, что он не исключил меня из заклинания. А что будет, если я или кто-то другой, все-таки, зайдет?

— Свалитесь без сознания, а Джек узнает, что защиту нарушили.

— Ну, хотя бы не смерть на месте, — усмехнулся Норрингтон.

— Надеюсь, вы не собираетесь тайно проникнуть к Джеку?

— Да что мне может понадобиться? — закатил глаза Норрингтон. — У Воробья там склад сокровищ, что ли?

— Не скажите, и просто любопытных много. У нас не королевский флот, где все ходят по струнке, и казусы случаются. Это я еще не упомянул попытки украсть магические артефакты.

— Вроде компаса? — закинул удочку Норрингтон. Он так и не расспросил Джека, а теперь, видимо, поздно.

— Компас Джек носит с собой, — возразил Гиббс, вновь окинув его подозрительным взглядом.

— Тогда что привлекает воров?

— Некоторые почему-то думают, что Джек сам по себе ничего не представляет, черпая силу откуда-то извне, и использует для этого артефакты. Кто-то считает, что может приблизиться к его уровню могущества, и не гнушается подлых приемов. Барбосса был одним из таких людей: он хотел бессмертия, он его и получил, но какой ценой? А Джек, который должен был умереть на необитаемом острове, вернул себе «Жемчужину» и отправил Барбоссу на тот свет. Будьте уверены, те, кто желает Джеку зла, рано или поздно заканчивают как Барбосса.

— Джек Воробей — везучий гад, этого не отнять, — согласился Норрингтон, впечатленный рассказом, — но ты умалчиваешь кое о чем. Я первый подтвержу, что у Воробья нет магических артефактов, однако это не относится к компасу. Он, может, и не указывает на север, но на что-то ведь он указывает, раз Мерсер пытался его отобрать. Вряд ли он увеличивает силу Воробья, иначе бы ему не требовались обыватели, но он важен, и я обязательно узнаю, почему. 

— Вижу, вас очень интересует этот компас, коммодор.

— Меня, все-таки, чуть из-за него не убили, — хмыкнул Норрингтон, — а Воробья почти поджарил Трехпалый, и ты еще удивляешься, что я расспрашиваю про компас.

— А также про защиту каюты Джека, — присовокупил Гиббс.

— Действительно забавное совпадение. Однако он носит компас с собой, — напомнил Норрингтон. Неужели Гиббс на полном серьезе думает, что он собирается ограбить Джека?

— Хм, — недоверчиво покачал головой Гиббс, — вам лучше обсудить все это с ним. Для вашего же блага надеюсь, что вы его не обманете.

Ого, а теперь Гиббс ему угрожает?

— Как раз собирался спросить Воробья, когда обещанная помывка, — отшутился Норрингтон.

— Мне он ничего не говорил, — пожал плечами Гиббс, — но обычно мы выжидаем несколько дней после отплытия.

Когда Гиббс уже развернулся уйти, Норрингтон спросил как бы невзначай:

— А упадок сил у Воробья как-то связан с компасом?

— Поговорите с Джеком, коммодор. У меня нет права… От меня вы ничего больше не услышите, простите.

— Что ж, я попытался, — хмыкнул Норрингтон и отправился на палубу: не стоило откладывать разговор с Джеком Воробьем еще дальше.

Джек в кое-то веки не скакал, как ужаленный в задницу, а спокойно стоял у штурвала, глядя вдаль. При приближении стали заметны темные круги под глазами и утомленный вид, хотя, казалось бы, после Длинноногого Стива Джек должен был распространять вокруг мощь. Заметив его, Джек кивнул, но обрадованным не выглядел. Норрингтон встал рядом и попытался определить его уровень магии — ожидаемо он оказался низким.

— Дерьмово выглядишь, — сообщил Норрингтон вместо приветствия.

— А вот ты прямо-таки цветешь, — огрызнулся Джек.

О-хо-хо, у него еще и настроение плохое.

— Я хотел извиниться, — примирительно произнес Норрингтон.

— Что, соскучился по удобной постели? — так же мрачно отреагировал тот.

— Я серьезно, — Норрингтон сдержал готовые вырваться обидные слова. — Я не имел в виду то, что тогда сказал, и с моей стороны было свинством бросить тебя в… кхм… таком состоянии. Просто все наслоилось друг на друга, и я слетел с катушек. Поступил, как мудак.

Джек слегка улыбнулся:

— С мудаком ты хватил лишку, но я понимаю: Тортуга и не такое творит с людьми. 

— Э-э-э… о чем ты?

— Забей, Норрингтон, — и он тяжко вздохнул, — не в этом дело вообще. Не надо было использовать тебя как источник силы, вот и все.

— Если бы меня что-то не устраивало, я бы ушел, — возразил Норрингтон и смутился: он ведь так и сделал, и добавил сгоряча: — Я не такой, как Длинноногий Стив.

— Это точно, — хмыкнул Джек, и Норрингтон осмелился его приобнять.

— Когда ты рассказывал про выпивание обывателей, — продолжил он, — это звучало как что-то приятное для обоих. Я и не думал, что можно поступить так, как Стив — какое-то издевательство с его стороны, что ли.

— Он выполнил свою часть сделки, — пожал плечами Джек, — а я получил, что хотел.

— По твоему виду не скажешь, — парировал Норрингтон.

— Все силы уходят на поддержание курса, — Джек неожиданно замолчал и принял шутливо-обиженный вид: — А ты мастер развязывать языки, Норрингтон.

— И без всякой магии, заметь, — гордо кивнул Норрингтон, даже не ожидая, что тот расколется. — Это компас, да? Он указывает тебе какой-то путь?

— Можно и так сказать, — расплывчато ответил Джек, однако тут же добавил: — Приходится прикладывать усилия, чтобы обмануть саму сущность его магии. Большие усилия. Иначе он не работает, как мне нужно.

— М-да, — разгадка оказалась то ли слишком простой, то ли слишком сложной. — А зачем этот компас Мерсеру?

— Потом, Норрингтон, потом. Ты и так узнал достаточно.

Норрингтон так не считал, но теперь стало ясно, почему Джек быстро устает. Впрочем, было что-то непонятное в неравномерном уровне его магии.

— Странно, что до этого ты чувствовал себя лучше, — озвучил свои сомнения Норрингтон. — Раз поведение Стива тебя не смущает, дело в другом? Погодные условия, может? Ветер сегодня дует в противоположном направлении, и тебе нужно с ним бороться.

— Это тоже, — кивнул Джек и крепче прижал к себе Норрингтона. — Напрашиваешься на комплименты, коммодор?

— Хочешь сказать, я тому причина? — переспросил Норрингтон недоверчиво. — Впрочем, если подумать… — он вспомнил, как много сил отдавал Джеку. — Значит, выпивание более сложная штука, чем ты рассказывал?

— Я, кажется, объяснял, что поведение партнера имеет значение?

— Только то, что, если я кончу, ты получишь вдвое больше силы.

— Вечно забываю, как много тебе неизвестно, — хмыкнул Джек. — В общем, если ты лежишь, как бревно, и не получаешь удовольствия, то тот факт, что потом кончаешь, не особо важен. Это не такой технический вопрос, как может показаться, тут есть нюансы.

— Ты пытался упростить, чтобы было понятнее, — кивнул Норрингтон. — Хотя теперь я запутался еще больше. Если от партнера требуется взаимодействие, на что ты надеялся, нанимая любителей легкой наживы?

— А какие варианты у меня были?

Норрингтон чуть было не ответил, что у Джека есть он, но вовремя прикусил язык. С каких вообще пор он начал так думать? Он же просто помог ему сбежать от Трехпалого, а потом… Потом все происходило как-то само собой, с его инициативы или согласия.

— Мне больно смотреть на твою осунувшуюся рожу, — сообщил Норрингтон и погладил его по щеке.

— Так не смотри, — Джек глядел на него, не моргая, будто чего-то ждал.

— Снова кого-нибудь позовешь? — кашлянул Норрингтон. — Наверняка найдутся более отзывчивые поклонники твоей магии.

— Сегодня отдохну, — покачал тот головой, — сон ведь тоже неплохо восстанавливает.

— Тогда иди спи, пока не свалился.

— А ты, смотрю, беспокоишься о моем здоровье? — в голосе Джека прорезалось веселье.

— Да, — серьезно ответил Норрингтон. — Если понадобится, пожалуюсь Гиббсу.

— Думаешь, Гиббс меня заставит?

— Он беспокоится.

— Теперь и Гиббс беспокоится? — фыркнул Джек. — Не ходи вокруг да около, Норрингтон, чего ты добиваешься?

— Подлизываюсь, конечно, — улыбнулся Норрингтон.

— Все-таки хочешь переночевать в удобной постели, да?

Помешкав, Норрингтон кивнул. На самом деле он хотел убедиться, что наутро Джек не проснется таким же разбитым. Его действительно заботило самочувствие пирата, и не только потому, что от его решений зависели многие жизни. Но проще было согласиться с полушутливым предположением. Впрочем, судя по лукавому взгляду Джека, он все прекрасно понял.

— Пойдем? — нарушил молчание Норрингтон.

— Пойдем.

Около входа в капитанскую каюту Норрингтон нерешительно остановился:

— Наверное, ты первый.

— Не дрейфь, коммодор, заходи, — хмыкнул Джек.

Норрингтон с опаской приоткрыл дверь и переступил порог. Ничего не случилось.

— Не понимаю, — пробормотал он. — Гиббс сказал, вход защищен от посторонних, но если бы ты добавил меня в исключения, я бы свободно зашел в ту комнату в гостинице.

— Гиббс много болтает, — однако Джек не выглядел сердитым. — Я добавил тебя как раз после Тортуги, чтобы каждый раз не мучиться со снятием и возобновлением заклинания.

Норрингтон не нашелся, что ответить: такая степень доверия со стороны Джека была ему непонятна.

— Ты думал, я буду заходить, когда тебя нет?

— Или выходить.

Ах да, он же уже так делал. И все же…

— Ты самый неблагоразумный пират из всех, что я знаю, — произнес он удивленно.

— Пока что ты не засадил мне нож в спину, разве нет? — Джек зевнул и принялся раздеваться.

— Не аргумент.

— Норрингтон, чем ты опять недоволен?

— Ничем.

— Ну, вот и не трепи нервы, — Джек кинул одежду на рундук и залез под одеяло. — Что стоишь столбом? Раздевайся.

— Рано еще, — пожал плечами Норрингтон.

— Тогда вали отсюда, — беззлобно ответил Джек, и, когда Норрингтон направился к выходу, добавил: — Возвращайся позже. И на всякий случай попроси Гиббса принять командование на себя, ему могли не сообщить, что я покинул мостик.

Норрингтон кивнул и традиционно отправился на поиски Гиббса. Передав сообщение Джека, он остался с ним на одну вахту. Гиббс как-то понял, что они помирились, и с выражением облегчения на лице принялся рассказывать забавные истории из прошлого Джека.

Особенно неожиданным оказался случай с соблазнением девиц в образе священника. Джек тогда планировал своровать из церкви дорогущие украшения для богослужения, но отвлекся на пришедших исповедоваться сестер. Девицы оказались очень набожными, что распалило Джека еще больше, и он пустил в ход все свое обаяние. Когда Гиббс дошел до той части, где Джек сумел все-таки трахнуть их в жопы, Норрингтон начал смеяться, уже догадываясь, чем все закончилось. После приятно проведенной ночи выяснилось, что красавицы были переодетыми красавцами, охотившимися за теми же сокровищами, что и Джек. Джек так удивился, что его смогли обмануть, что позволил ворам забрать все себе. Отсмеявшись, Норрингтон предположил, что Джек еще раз отымел псевдоприхожанок, раз решил расстаться с добычей. Гиббс дернул краешком рта, всем своим видом выражая согласие.

Когда пробили склянки, он вернулся к капитанской каюте и заметил около нее Длинноногого Стива. Тот ходил взад-вперед, то и дело с сомнением поглядывая на дверь.

— Не советую, — произнес Норрингтон.

— Что?

— Не советую заходить.

— Почему? — враз набычился Стив.

Норрингтон не стал объяснять про защиту — это была чужая тайна.

— Ты же вроде хотел, чтобы Воробей оставил тебя в покое.

— Не твое дело, бывший коммодор, — ухмыльнулся Стив. — Думаешь, можешь тут распоряжаться? Пусть капитан решает, хочет ли меня видеть.

— Справедливо, — несмотря ни на что, Норрингтон сочувствовал Стиву: раз он вернулся, значит, сожалеет о случившемся, — но сейчас он спит. Попробуй завтра.

Стив опешил, явно приготовившись к жесткому отпору, и отступил.

— Не строй из себя неотразимого любовничка, — заявил он напоследок обиженно. — Джек Воробей из тех самовлюбленных магов, кому обыватели вроде нас быстро надоедают.

Дождавшись, когда Стив уйдет, Норрингтон вошел в каюту и огляделся: все было так, как он оставил, разве что Джек спал, повернувшись к нему лицом. Норрингтон подошел к рундуку с его одеждой и принялся копаться в карманах. Компас нашелся довольно быстро. Подождав немного, он убедился, что от него не фонит магией, и открыл крышку. С любопытством понаблюдал за крутящейся стрелкой, размышляя о причинах такого феномена, и вернул компас на место. Видимо, Джек тратит силы как раз на то, чтобы стрелка указывала в каком-то одном направлении. Другой вопрос, что особенного он ищет, если понадобился такой компас? 

Норрингтон быстро разделся и улегся у стены. Поворочавшись какое-то время, он обнял Джека сзади и заснул с легким сердцем.

*** 

Норрингтон проснулся от того, что Джек пытался из-под него выбраться. Он сжал его крепче и услышал смешок:

— Не думал, что ты такой любитель нежностей.

Норрингтон зашевелился и недовольно открыл глаза, приподнялся на локте. В какой-то момент он, видимо, переполз на Джека и теперь лежал, забросив на него ногу, а голову положив на грудь. Как будто этого было мало, он еще и обнимал его за талию, и руки местами онемели. Джек выглядел заспанным и даже милым, и от него привычно шла сильная магия. Норрингтон сполз на простыни и случайно задел его возбужденный член. Не зная, как поступить, он вопросительно взглянул ему в лицо.

— Это твоя вина, — Джек ничуть не смутился. — Еще ты так ворочался, что я даже подрочить не мог — ты все время отпихивал мою руку.

— А так бы ты дрочил, пока я сплю? — Норрингтон зевнул и уткнулся носом ему в плечо, вдохнул знакомый запах.

— Ну, не будить же тебя ради этого?

— Хм, — Норрингтон устроился удобнее и положил ладонь на пах Джека. — Еще ж темно, куда так рано собрался? 

— Вообще-то я тоже спал, пока ты не начал тереться об мой хер. Вот посмотри, что ты натворил, — и Джек с совершенно непотребным видом дернул бедрами.

— Раз я виноват, то должен все исправить, да? — полушутливо произнес Норрингтон, засунув руку в кальсоны Джека, и стал не спеша ласкать член.

— Это наименьшее, что ты можешь сделать, — подтвердил тот с довольной усмешкой.

— Только не выпивай меня, ладно?

— Постараюсь.

Кожа под пальцами была горячей и нежной, и Норрингтон сосредоточился на этом ощущении, не обращая внимания на нетерпеливые вздохи Джека. В конце концов тот не выдержал и накрыл его руку своей, задвигал в унисон, с каждым мигом все больше ускоряясь. Вместе с этим Норрингтон почувствовал возрастающую магию, к которой он не мог остаться равнодушным. Несмотря на обещание, Джек явно тянул из него силы, но пока что это не мешало. Наоборот, это показывало, что он начал терять над собой контроль. Интересно, что будет, если он сделает кое-что другое? 

— Хотел бы я тебе отсосать, — произнес Норрингтон ему в ухо, и по телу Джека прошла дрожь.

— И что останавливает?

— Не знаю, — задумался Норрингтон, — в последний раз делал это, будучи еще мичманом. А на Тортуге мой зад пользовался большим успехом, чем что-либо еще.

— Тебе что, даже не дрочили нормально? — удивился Джек. — И ты кончал?

— Когда как. Иногда приходилось доводить себя после того, как партнер уходил.

— Эгоистичные ублюдки.

— Раньше я думал, что знаю, что их интересует, но когда ты рассказал про выпивание и силу, мне многое стало понятнее, — Норрингтон сильнее сжал его член и остановился. — Хватит болтовни. Если ты не против, я хотел бы засунуть в рот твой хер.

— Еще спрашиваешь? — простонал Джек и в один миг избавился от кальсон. — Давай скорее, пока я не кончил.

— Вот это я понимаю — заинтересованность, — хмыкнул Норрингтон и сполз ниже, устраиваясь у него между ног.

Поначалу он действовал неуверенно, облизывая только головку, потом стал вбирать член глубже. Скоро Джек нетерпеливо вздохнул и продолжил себе дрочить, водя рукой у основания и играясь с яйцами; Норрингтон часто касался губами его пальцев. Когда воздух уплотнился, а Джек начал светиться красным, Норрингтон понял, что тот вот-вот кончит, и усерднее заработал языком. В следующий миг его окатило волной магии, и он чуть не захлебнулся от сильных ощущений, своих или чужих — понять было невозможно. Джек еще несколько раз дернул бедрами, кончая ему в рот, и замер, полностью расслабившись. Норрингтона захлестнули теплые чувства, и он принялся слизывать с него сперму, смешанную с потом, поцеловал подрагивающий живот, затем поднялся выше и навис над Джеком — тот выглядел довольным и даже счастливым.

— Нормально? — спросил Норрингтон, улыбаясь.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он наклонился и принялся целовать Джека в мягкие губы. Магия схлынула, но его по-прежнему к нему тянуло. Джек обнял его и прижал сильнее, углубляя поцелуй, затем глухо рассмеялся:

— У тебя тоже встал.

— Вот так ты на меня действуешь, — и Норрингтон облизнулся.

— О, уже не валишь все на магию? — глаза Джека весело заблестели, и он просунул между ними руку и обхватил его член.

Норрингтон заерзал и судорожно втянул воздух.

— Честное слово, могу кончить, просто находясь рядом, — выпалил он, когда Джек принялся ему дрочить. — Даже жаль, что ты не можешь ощутить то же, что и я. Эта магия… твоя магия такая… — он не смог подобрать слов и продолжил: — Меня всегда к ней тянуло, хотя до сих пор не понимаю, почему. На Тортуге я трахнулся с несколькими магами, но ни один не вызвал схожих чувств, — Джек погладил ему яйца, и Норрингтон всхлипнул. — Что в тебе такого особенного, чего нет в других?

— Все-таки оправдываешь свои желания магией, да? Норрингтон, клянусь, ты самый упертый и твердолобый из всех моих любовников.

— Нет, я правда хочу знать, — Норрингтон нетерпеливо толкнулся бедрами ему навстречу. — Это какая-то особенность владеющих несколькими стихиями магов, или дело в твоей огромной силе?

— Ты всегда так много болтаешь во время секса, или только когда рот не занят хером? — к счастью, Джек не стал останавливаться, и Норрингтон что-то нечленораздельно промычал в ответ. — Ладно, разберем твою теорию. Вот, Гиббс, например, тоже сильный элементаль, но что-то я не замечал на нем твоих страстных взглядов. Или взять твоих лейтенантов, что с радостью прыгнули бы к тебе в постель, стоило поманить пальцем. Они вообще знали, что ты не маг? Увеличение силы — весьма привлекательный бонус. Однако ты к ним равнодушен, не так ли?

— Гроувз и Джилетт — мои подчиненные, — возмутился было Норрингтон, но Джек ускорил движения, и голос оборвался.

— Не все такие щепетильные, как ты, — хмыкнул Джек. — Зато теперь понятно, почему поначалу ты не хотел делить со мной постель, бормоча о субординации.

— Блядь, Джек, сделай так еще раз! — простонал Норрингтон, толкаясь ему в руку.

— Как? Так? — и он снова по-особому погладил головку.

Норрингтон всхлипнул и сжал его зад, укусил плечо. Джек что-то произнес, но он не услышал, ощущая лишь подступающее наслаждение. Вот Джек провел ладонью вверх-вниз по стволу, вот он погладил головку и обхватил кожу прямо под ней, вот снова задвигал рукой, уже быстро, сжимая крепче. Когда терпеть стало невмоготу, Норрингтон уперся лбом в плечо Джека, и в нос ударил знакомый сладкий запах, смешанный с запахом пота. Он всхлипнул и обкончал руку Джека, часть попала на живот.

Он лежал и тяжело дышал, широко раскрыв рот: казалось, стоит ему пошевелиться, и Джек Воробей и все вокруг исчезнет, а он окажется на Тортуге в грязной постели со вшами. Перед глазами поплыло, и он вцепился в Джека.

— Успокойся, Норрингтон, — услышал он под собой, — иначе двинешь кони.

Сбоку на лицо легла теплая рука, и Норрингтон начал приходить в себя: все произошедшее за последние дни реально, он по-прежнему на «Жемчужине» и плывет черт знает куда с самым могущественным пиратом в мире.

— Что это было? — в голосе Джека сквозило беспокойство. — Ты чуть не свалился с панической атакой.

— Сам не знаю, — вздохнул Норрингтон, ослабляя хватку, — просто вдруг показалось, что это все сон.

— Вот что бывает, если не тянуть из тебя силы, — издал смешок Джек.

— Действительно странно, — согласился Норрингтон, прижимаясь к нему теснее. — Я почти не ощущал твою магию. Эти ваши законы и правила — какая-то непонятная колдунская хренотень.

— А может, ты просто перестал разбрасываться силой, когда никто ее не требует? — фыркнул Джек. — Ну, знаешь, вдруг в тебе проснулся инстинкт самосохранения?

Норрингтон не ответил, наслаждаясь приятной усталостью, от которой не рубило сразу. От Джека исходило удовольствие, и Норрингтон с удивлением осознал, что вновь чувствует его настроение. Впрочем, возможно, ему это кажется, ведь догадаться об ощущениях после хорошего секса не слишком трудно.

— Так что ты говорил про Гроувза и Джилетта? — пробормотал он, закрывая глаза.

— Ты Беккета забыл, — хмыкнул Джек, просунув руку ему под рубашку, и начал гладить спину, — еще одного сильного мага.

— Грязный ублюдок, — вырвалось у Норрингтона, — и магия его воняет экскрементами.

— Он просто элементаль земли, а ты через запахи зеркалишь свое к нему отношение. Про того наемника — как его? — Трехпалого ты тоже говорил, что от него воняет дерьмом. А я, по-твоему, пахну патокой и… чем еще?

— Иногда морем, но в основном чем-то сладким, — послушно ответил Норрингтон.

— А сладкое ты небось любишь?

— Мед если только, — признал он.

— Ну что, понял, наконец? — победно заключил Джек.

— Что я должен понять? Что ты пахнешь для меня патокой, потому что я люблю мед?

— И это тоже. Тебя не чужая магия привлекает, а прежде всего человек, и только потом — его сила. Счастлив теперь?

Звучало логично, но Норрингтон чувствовал иное.

— Что бы ты ни говорил, Воробей, — произнес он, обдумав его слова, — а в твоей магии правда есть нечто особенное. Возможно, ты сам не знаешь, что.

— Возможно, — Джек стал поглаживать ему шею, и Норрингтон почувствовал, что засыпает.

— Не надо колдовать, я в порядке, — сонно пробормотал он.

— Я ничего не делаю, — улыбнулся тот. — Не будь таким подозрительным, Джейми.

— Как скажешь. И, Джек, — имя сорвалось само собой, но ему понравилось, как оно прозвучало, — спасибо.

— За что?

— За удобную постель, конечно же, — привычно отшутился Норрингтон, и, судя по ответному смешку, Джек его понял.

Последний раз втянув сладковатый запах, Норрингтон позволил себе погрузиться в сон.

Кто-то игрался с его волосами, и Норрингтон вынырнул из одного из самых приятных снов за последнее время. Он снова лежал у Джека на груди, и тот заплетал ему косу.

— Ты, все-таки, из этих, — произнес Джек, когда Норрингтон зашевелился, и оставил его волосы в покое.

— Из каких «этих»? — он широко зевнул и одернул задравшуюся рубашку. Она была настолько изорвана, что больше открывала, чем скрывала.

— Любителей пообжиматься в постели.

— Ты уже говорил, — Норрингтон вновь зевнул и потянулся прикрыть рот, но Джек на лету перехватил его руку и переплел их пальцы. Норрингтон не удержался от смешка: — Ты тоже из этих?

— С тобой, по крайней мере, нет вариантов: ты постоянно на меня залезаешь.

— Извини, просто впервые просыпаюсь не один, — он привычно принюхался и удовлетворенно улыбнулся: — Патока.

Грудь под ним задрожала.

— Неужто проголодался?

— Можно и так сказать, — и Норрингтон с чувством погладил зад Джека, пользуясь отсутствием у него кальсон. — Ты мне приснился.

— Надеюсь, сон был хороший? — Джек чуть повернулся, давая ему лучший доступ.

— Отличный. Помнишь тот день, когда ты сбежал из петли, и тебя уже ждала «Жемчужина»? В моем сне ты не уплыл сразу, а вернулся и пробрался ночью в мою спальню.

— Так-так, становится интересно, — улыбнулся Джек. — И что же я сделал?

— Трахнул меня в жопу и сбежал.

— Твой сон неправильный, — заявил Джек уверенно, — я бы никогда так не сделал.

Норрингтон задумчиво погладил его по руке, спросил уже серьезно:

— Неужели даже в моем воображении ты отказываешь мне в анальных утехах?

Джек покачал головой и пояснил:

— Я бы выждал немного, выебал тебя еще пару раз и только после этого сбежал.

Настроение тут же улучшилось, и Норрингтон принялся с жаром его целовать. Джек перевернул его на спину и навис сверху, руки тут же оказались под рубашкой, лаская живот, грудь и плечи. Когда потер соски, Норрингтон замычал ему в рот и закинул ноги на талию.

Он как раз хотел предложить трахнуться нормально, раз уж Джек не против, когда раздался стук в дверь, и, не дожидаясь ответа, вошел Гиббс. Норрингтон возблагодарил Всевышнего, что под одеялом, однако их позы не оставляли никаких сомнений в том, чем они занимались.

— Джек… капитан, простите, что прерываю, — кашлянул Гиббс, — но на горизонте появился корабль. Пока невозможно что-либо разглядеть, кроме того, что он мало чем уступает «Жемчужине» в размерах.

Джек с сожалением вздохнул и сел в постели:

— Сейчас приду.

Гиббс кивнул, бросил на них еще один внимательный взгляд и вышел.

— Мерсер? — высказал догадку Норрингтон, гладя обнаженное бедро пирата.

— Возможно, — Джек накрыл его руку своей и остановил. — Я должен идти, — встал и прошел к рундуку с одеждой.

— Я приду вечером? — Норрингтон проводил взглядом его голый зад, пока тот не исчез под кальсонами.

— Конечно, — мыслями Джек явно уже был далеко, тем не менее, вернулся и снова его обнял, произнес в ухо, как он это любил: — Возьми одну из моих рубашек, а то твоя распадается на глазах.

— Так точно, капитан, — и добавил уже серьезно: — Захвачу пару кинжалов и присоединюсь к тебе.

— Хм, никогда не видел тебя с кинжалами в бою, — улыбнулся Джек, завязывая на поясе шарф и рассовывая пистолеты по местам.

— Скорее всего, они и не понадобятся, но предпочитаю быть во всеоружии.

— Ты действительно Мастер Клинков, не так ли? — Джек окинул его одобрительным взглядом, и Норрингтону даже показалось, что его это возбуждает.

— Технически нет, хотя официально так записан, ведь право на это звание имеет только маг. Однако я много тренировался.

— Не сомневаюсь. 

Когда Джек надел шляпу, Норрингтон, наконец, вылез из постели и подошел к нему.

— Если это Мерсер и он вновь попытается меня использовать, — произнес он со всей возможной убедительностью, — вырубай при первой возможности, как и предлагал Гиббс. Для меня это окончится всего лишь головной болью, а тебе может спасти жизнь. Слышишь, Воробей?

— Джек, — поправил тот мягко. — И не волнуйся, с фокусами Мерсера я уж как-нибудь разберусь.

— Чертов упрямец, — пробормотал Норрингтон и, не удержавшись, поцеловал его. — Если сдохнешь, я тебе не прощу.

— Ну, так вперед, защищай меня, коммодор, — ответил тот, откровенно насмехаясь. 

— И защищу, — нахмурился Норрингтон, — даже не сомневайся.

— И еще кое-что: не ройся больше в моих вещах, лады? — Джек ободряюще сжал его плечо, и Норрингтон смущенно отвел взгляд. — Дело не в том, что я тебе не доверяю, но у меня тут много опасного, — и он кивнул в сторону стола: — Вот в верхний ящик, например, доступа нет даже у Гиббса. Не прикасайся к нему, если не хочешь лишиться руки.

— Так и думал, что простым обмороком не обойдется, — хмыкнул Норрингтон. — А Гиббс-то заливал, что твои защитные заклинания безвредны.

— На входе — да, — подтвердил Джек, — но любому любопытству должен быть предел.

— А ты предусмотрительнее, чем я думал, — руки сами потянулись обнять Джека, и Норрингтон не стал противиться желанию. Поцеловав его еще раз, он все же поинтересовался: — Как узнал про компас? Готов поклясться, ты спал.

— Просто ты положил его не в тот карман, — объяснил Джек.

— Но я прошел проверку?

— Какую проверку? — удивился тот. — Норрингтон, ты что, везде видишь ловушки? Пробовал иногда расслабляться и просто наслаждаться жизнью, а?

— Так ты не специально оставил компас практически на виду? — смешался Норрингтон. — Я думал, раз ты так о нем печешься, спрячешь куда-нибудь.

— Ты ведь его не стащил, — Джек вздохнул и взглянул с жалостью: — Серьезно, тебе следует научиться больше верить людям.

Иронично, что совет шел от Джека Воробья, обманывающего каждый раз, когда ему это было выгодно. Впрочем, надо отдать ему должное, друзей он старался не подводить. Норрингтон пожал плечами и выразительно кивнул на дверь:

— Я бы долго мог объяснять, как глупо полагаться на мою преданность, но Гиббс ждет.

— Преданность, значит? — и, бросив на него веселый взгляд, Джек вышел.

***

Опасались они зря: корабль оказался торговым, причем отошел от Тортуги через день после них. И что еще удивительнее, на борту оказалась Элизабет, одетая в мужской костюм, который, впрочем, очень ей шел. Именно она устроила так, чтобы торговец последовал за «Жемчужиной»: владея манипуляцией на высшем уровне, она внушила капитану, что ему обязательно надо сесть на хвост пиратам. Теперь же капитан растерянно говорил Джеку, что на него нашло какое-то затмение.

Отведя Норрингтона в сторону, Элизабет рассказала, как добралась до Тортуги, как выяснила, в какой гостинице находится Джек, как не нашла его и в итоге направилась в порт. К тому времени «Жемчужина» уже вышла в море, и она нанялась на первый подходящий корабль. Норрингтон в ответ объяснил, почему они так спешили, а потом поинтересовался, зачем ей Джек Воробей.

— Я ищу Уилла, и я знаю, что Джек знает, где он. До того, как мы расстались, он отправился на его поиски.

Норрингтон удивленно поднял брови:

— Зачем Тернер его искал?

— Долгая история, — произнесла Элизабет и взглянула в сторону кормы. Там Джек общался с капитаном торговца.

Норрингтону хотелось расспросить ее подробнее — она явно скрывала что-то важное, — но видел, что вряд ли получит ответы.

— Я же вижу, как тебе хочется пообщаться с Джеком, — произнес он с улыбкой и ткнул себя в грудь, увешанную пистолетами. — А я пойду разоружусь.

— С Джеком? — и Элизабет смерила его заинтересованным взглядом. — Неужели ты наконец перестал его ненавидеть?

— И почему все думают, что я его ненавидел? — пробормотал Норрингтон.

— Отправил же его на виселицу.

— Я выполнял свой долг, — напомнил Норрингтон.

— Да ты с самого начала его невзлюбил, — возразила Элизабет. — Мог ведь не использовать тот трюк с рукопожатием, и никто бы не понял, что Джек пират. И все это после того, как он спас мне жизнь.

Что ж, в чем-то Элизабет права. Однако тогда он был другим человеком, и выше всего ставил служение закону. Даже выше личного счастья. Иначе не мог: каждым своим действием он доказывал, что достоин звания коммодора. Будь он магом, относился бы к этому проще, но как обыватель — ежедневно рисковал потерять положение в обществе. К тому же, тогда он еще не знал Джека Воробья: для Норрингтона он был просто пиратом, по которому плачет веревка.

— Долгая история, — усмехнулся Норрингтон. 

— Нам обязательно надо поговорить, — кивнула Элизабет. — Давай встретимся вечером или… в общем, как получится, — и, удивленно покачав головой, она отошла.

Норрингтон же обратил более пристальное внимание на корабль-торговец. Его удивляло, что Джек вместо того, чтобы напасть и захватить добычу, общается с капитаном почти по правилам королевского флота: с расшаркиваниями и приглашением «гостей» на ужин. Причиной не мог быть боевой потенциал торговца, ибо «Жемчужина» превосходила его по мощи, да и магов у Джека было больше, а вот нежелание вмешиваться в конфликт при существующей угрозе от Мерсера…

Допустим, он хотел узнать новости с Тортуги? Если бы Мерсер отрядил за ними погоню, его корабль вышел бы как можно скорее, и капитан торговца не мог этого не заметить. Или Джек сейчас просто не заинтересован в пиратстве? В последнее время у него было много проблем: то нужно вернуть «Жемчужину», то снять проклятье, то добраться куда-то с помощью заколдованного компаса… И ведь Джек так и не рассказал, куда.

Задумчиво взглянув на Джека, Норрингтон отправился вниз избавиться от большей части вооружения.

Позже днем Норрингтон узнал, что Элизабет останется с ними, а торговец на рассвете уйдет. Пока что капитан с несколькими членами команды гостевали на «Жемчужине», с открытыми ртами разглядывая ее оснащение. Казалось, чувствуют они себя не очень уверенно, но Джек Воробей был известен как довольно справедливый для пирата человек, поэтому ему верили — перемирия тот никогда не нарушал.

Ужин начался раньше обычного, и Джек решил поесть в одном помещении с остальными, хотя и за отдельным столом, подготовленным специально для него и гостей. Возможно, хотел показать, что он свой в доску, что он помнит о подчиненных и заботится о них. В конце концов, не первый раз одернул себя Норрингтон, здесь не королевский флот с его жесткой дисциплиной: положение капитана, несмотря на всю его власть, зависело от лояльности команды.

Сев, как всегда, с другими обывателями, Норрингтон заметил, что Длинноногий Стив постоянно смотрит на Джека, беседующего с гостями. Он совсем забыл про его поздний визит и теперь гадал, удалось ли ему перемолвится с Джеком хоть словом — большее ему вряд ли бы позволили, учитывая всеобщую занятость. Кроме того, Норрингтон обратил внимание, что от Стива вновь несло слабой магией, и теперь он был уверен в своей правоте: маг зачем-то притворяется обывателем.

— Ну что, Стиви, капитан так и не взял тебя назад? — с усмешкой подколол его однобровый, сидевший по правую руку Длинноногого.

Тот насупился и промолчал, но каждому был ясен ответ. Некоторые украдкой наблюдали за Норрингтоном, будто ожидая его комментария: они не могли не знать про возобновившиеся ночи в каюте Джека и, наверное, задавались вопросом, почему капитан довольствуется кем-то одним. Однако Норрингтон не собирался удовлетворять их любопытство.

— Ты же сам собирался согреть его постель, — напомнил Том, вновь деливший с ними пищу, — так зачем толкаешь туда Стиви?

— Я от своих слов не отказываюсь, — тут же отреагировал однобровый, — но мне жаль пацана. Вы же видите, он осознал свою ошибку и жаждет все исправить — похвальное качество в таком молодом человеке.

— Не хочу я ничего, — пробурчал Стив, — это ты…

— Да ладно тебе! — хлопнул его по плечу однобровый. — Только не надо благодарностей — не люблю я это дело. Лучше выпьем за нашего капитана — чьего-то будущего любовника.

Кружки с грогом стукнулись друг о друга, а Норрингтон поймал на себе доброжелательный взгляд однобрового.

— Простите меня за этот тост, коммодор, сэр, — весело воскликнул он, — но вы же не в обиде, правда?

Норрингтон не удержался от ответной улыбки и пожал плечами:

— Любой тост, поднимаемый за благополучие Джека Воробья, мне по нраву.

— О, да, — хохотнул однобровый, — мы все хотим, чтобы ему было хорошо, не так ли?

— Несомненно, — ответил Норрингтон невозмутимо.

— Хватит делать вид, что вы не ебетесь, как кролики! — неожиданно взорвался Стив. — Я видел, как ты к нему вошел и не вышел!

— Значит, я все еще там, — с самым серьезным видом сообщил Норрингтон.

Однобровый заржал и хлопнул ладонью по столу:

— А вы мне нравитесь, сэр. Есть в вас какая-то чертовщина, которой так не хватает Стиви. Надо было нам раньше скорешиться, а?

Стив вскочил из-за стола и, бросив возмущенный взгляд на однобрового, устремился к выходу. Норрингтон подумал, что потом следует предупредить Джека о вспыльчивом поклоннике, и тоже поднялся, благо закончил ужин.

— Уже уходите? — встрепенулся однобровый.

— Да, — Норрингтон хотел найти Элизабет и спокойно с ней поговорить, пока Джек занят.

— Если позволите, я вас провожу. Есть у меня кое-что, что может вам понравиться, — и однобровый, словно фокусник, вытащил из-за спины грязную бутылку. — Это превосходный бренди, и, бьюсь об заклад, вы такой и в лучшие времена не пробовали.

Норрингтон сглотнул: с тех пор, как встретил на Тортуге Джека, он почти не пил, и в глотке вмиг пересохло, а тут еще и качественное пойло. Заметив его замешательство, однобровый добавил лукаво:

— У меня ведь получится вас соблазнить?

— С какой целью? — тут же отозвался Норрингтон. Сразу вспомнились слова Гиббса про испорченную репутацию.

— Всего лишь фигура речи, сэр, — извиняющеся развел тот руками. — Скучно, знаете ли, пить одному.

— Ладно, как-нибудь выпьем, — согласился Норрингтон и направился к выходу. Однобровый увязался за ним.

— Где вас найти вечером? — настойчиво поинтересовался он.

— Да где угодно, — хмыкнул Норрингтон. — На палубе.

— А если не найду там, то у мистера Гиббса?

Норрингтон остановился и смерил его взглядом: уж слишком назойливым оказался однобровый. К тому же, никто в здравом уме не будет распивать качественный бренди с малознакомым человеком без серьезной причины. Да чего уж там, Норрингтон не поделился бы даже с Джеком, а они все же трахаются.

— Что тебе на самом деле нужно, э-э-э?..

— Джоном меня звать, — отозвался однобровый. — Друзья еще Силачом кличут.

— Конечно, какой же пират без прозвища? — насмешливо произнес Норрингтон.

— Э, обижаете, сэр, такими грязными делишками я вовек не занимался. Вообще-то до нынешней работенки я зарабатывал боями — отсюда и имя такое.

— Так что тебе нужно, Силач?

Тот украдкой огляделся и понизил голос:

— Раскусили вы меня, сэр. Я надеялся, вы поможете пробраться к капитану, замолвите, так сказать, словечко за бедного Джона.

— Зачем мне это делать? — Норрингтон почувствовал укол ревности, и хорошее отношение к однобровому испарилось, как и не было.

— О, вы не так меня поняли, — поспешил разуверить его тот. — Я не претендую на постель капитана, а лишь на его расположение. Видите ли, я кое-что умею и могу оказаться полезным в уходе за этой крошкой, — он провел рукой по деревянным балкам, — но лишь с увеличением жалованья, сами понимаете.

Норрингтон нахмурился: он прекрасно помнил, как однобровый клялся, что трахнет Джека Воробья, сейчас же делал вид, что ему нужно другое.

— Джек не станет заниматься подобной ерундой, — грубовато ответил Норрингтон. — Обратись лучше к Гиббсу.

— Возможно, вы и правы, сэр…

— И не называй меня «сэр».

— …тем не менее, я не отказываюсь распить с вами эту бутылку. В конце концов, хорошо иметь союзника, приближенного к капитану, а? — и однобровый похабно подмигнул.

В его словах была логика, и Норрингтон кивнул. И он действительно давно не пил ничего лучше дешевого рома.

— А чтобы доказать свои недобрые, — и однобровый усмехнулся, — намерения, я прямо сейчас налью вам немного и более не буду надоедать своим обществом.

Не давая Норрингтону возможности возразить, он отцепил от пояса жестяную кружку и наполнил ее прозрачной жидкостью.

— Вот возьмите, сэр… то есть, простите, коммодор. Только попробуйте этот напиток богов, и ваш мир никогда не будет прежним.

Норрингтон с любопытством отпил из кружки и убедился, что однобровый его не обманул — бренди оказался великолепным.

— До дна, коммодор, — улыбнулся тот. — Будете моим должником, ха-ха-ха.

Норрингтон вновь поднес кружку ко рту, когда увидел идущую к ним Элизабет.

— Силач, спасибо за угощение, но мне пора, — торопливо произнес он и попытался сунуть кружку тому обратно в руки.

Но однобровый отступил:

— Оставьте себе, и вашего приятеля угостите, — однобровый явно не признал девушку в мужском костюме.

— Спасибо.

Стоило Элизабет приблизиться, как однобровый куда-то подевался. Норрингтон вздохнул с облегчением и поманил подругу пальцем; та проследовала за ним к каюте Гиббса, где бы их никто не побеспокоил. Норрингтон был уверен, что Гиббс все еще ужинает, поэтому не ожидал столкнуться с ним в дверях. Тот как раз выходил и случайно ударил его по руке. Ценное пойло выплеснулось на камзол Норрингтона, а кружка упала на пол.

— Вот дерьмо! — с чувством выругался он, потирая ушибленную кисть.

— Простите, коммодор, я вас не заметил. Мисс Элизабет, рад снова видеть.

— Как поживаешь, Гиббс?

Пока оба обменивались любезностями, Норрингтон поднял уже пустую кружку и прошел мимо Гиббса вовнутрь, раздраженно потер переносицу. Пришло знакомое чувство — желание напиться, когда денег на выпивку нет, а украсть нет возможности. Стоило лишь глотнуть бренди, как он вспомнил, насколько вкусным он бывает, какое прекрасное чувство легкого опьянения дает один бокал и как здорово хотя бы ненадолго отключиться от суеты. Во времена коммодорства он мог позволить себе бокал перед сном, не опасаясь похмелья. Да он многое мог себе позволить, чего уж там. Голову заполонили приятные воспоминания о жизни в роскоши и об уважении окружающих. Видения были столь реалистичны, что год, проведенный на Тортуге, показался Норрингтону сном.

Потом он вспомнил о сложностях, связанных с отсутствием у него магических способностей, и о необходимости лавировать среди аристократов, придерживающихся разных политических взглядов. Иллюзия счастья исчезла, а из тумана выступило сосредоточенное лицо Гиббса. Норрингтон с удивлением ощутил его ладони по бокам от лица.

— Джеймс, что случилось? — спросила Элизабет, ее голос звучал обеспокоенно. 

— Это я и хотел спросить, — отозвался Норрингтон и попытался отстраниться.

— Вы несколько минут ни на что не реагировали, коммодор, — Гиббс сильнее сжал его виски, и к горлу подступила знакомая тошнота, — будто спали с открытыми глазами. Мне удалось вывести вас из этого транса, но я все еще не могу найти следов магического воздействия.

Перед глазами пронеслись последние события, и Норрингтона осенило.

— Бренди, — одними губами произнес он.

Элизабет подхватила со стола кружку и заглянула внутрь.

— На дне осталось несколько капель, — деловито сообщила она.

— Думаю, этого хватит, — кивнул Гиббс и, отпустив Норрингтона, принялся водить над кружкой руками.

Норрингтон оперся о стол, почувствовав неожиданную слабость. Мысли ворочались медленно, и тянуло в сон.

— Сильное снотворное с побочным эффектом в виде галлюцинаций, — подтвердил его подозрения Гиббс. — Вам повезло, коммодор, что вы успели мало выпить, а то могли бы проспать несколько дней.

Элизабет удивленно ахнула:

— Кому такое понадобилось?

— Готов вырубиться хоть сейчас, — одновременно с ней произнес Норрингтон. — Можешь привести меня в чувства? Я не должен спа-а-ать, — он душераздирающе зевнул и крепче вцепился в столешницу. — Думаю, снотворное подмешал Длинноногий Стив: он сидел рядом с Силачом и мог незаметно взять бренди.

— Зачем это ему? — недоуменно спросил Гиббс.

— Хочет пробраться в постель к Джеку и считает меня помехой, — объяснил Норрингтон устало и снова зевнул. — Гиббс, сделай же что-нибудь.

— Простите, коммодор, я не понимаю, почему еще не сработало.

— Ты ведь использовал заклинание для магов, — вмешалась Элизабет, — на Джеймса оно не подействует.

Наступила звенящая тишина, и Норрингтон прямо кожей почувствовал удивление Гиббса, быстро сменившееся осознанием. Но… откуда Элизабет знает, что он обыватель?

— Тогда я вряд ли смогу помочь, — ответил Гиббс. — Кто бы ни подсыпал вам снотворное, он знал, что делал.

— Грязный ублюдок! — выпалил Норрингтон в сердцах, чувствуя, как слабеет. — Гиббс, не подпускай к Джеку Длинноногого Стива, он совсем свихнулся на идее заполучить его обратно.

— Вам нужно выспаться.

— Проверь, что Джек в порядке, — настойчиво повторил Норрингтон.

— Не волнуйтесь, коммодор, он сможет о себе позаботиться.

Норрингтон фыркнул, вспомнив гениальное решение запереться в гостинице, наполненной наемниками Мерсера.

— Джек не знает, что Стив тоже маг, — он ухватил Гиббса за локоть и настойчиво продолжил: — Я почувствовал его силу, хотя он и скрывался. Думал, он просто бежал от каких-то кредиторов с Тортуги, но теперь понимаю, что он охотится на Джека.

— Возможно, вы и правы, — судя по лицу Гиббса, тот наконец принял его подозрения всерьез.

— Я пойду с тобой, — Норрингтон проверил, что шпага на месте, и это само по себе показывало плачевность его состояния. Сделав несколько шагов, он покачнулся и оперся о косяк, а перед глазами заплясали мушки. 

— Останьтесь, — Гиббс подвел его к своей полке и мягко на нее толкнул. — Я и сам справлюсь с Длинноногим Стивом. Запру в трюме — там он не сможет колдовать. Мисс Элизабет, поможете коммодору устроиться?

«Проследите, чтобы он никуда не ушел», — услышал невысказанное Норрингтон. Оставшись наедине с Элизабет, он спросил:

— Давно ты знаешь, что я не маг?

— Довольно-таки давно.

— И потому отвергла мое предложение?

— Джеймс, ты забываешь, что это ты забрал его назад, — Элизабет встала рядом, и теперь он не смог бы спуститься на пол, не отодвинув ее, — и я благодарна.

— Значит, это не из-за того, что я обыватель?

— Право, Джеймс, ты так плохо обо мне думаешь? — Норрингтон смущенно покачал головой. — Я не хотела вступать в брак по расчету, — продолжила Элизабет, — каковым он, несомненно, был для тебя, если все, что я здесь услышала — правда, — она улыбнулась: — Ты и Джек? Никогда бы не подумала. Честно говоря, всегда считала, что ты немного влюблен в Уилла, но не хотел признаваться в чувствах, потому и был с ним излишне строг.

Норрингтон удивленно на нее вытаращился. Ладно еще брак по расчету, он никогда не умел показывать эмоции, но почему Тернер? Норрингтон и раньше не особенно его любил, а потом еще добавилось соперничество за руку Элизабет.

— Я и Джек? — переспросил он. — Ты не можешь не понимать, что я ему просто удобен. Ты ведь знаешь про восполнение магической силы?

— Я знаю Джека, и я видела, как он на тебя смотрит. Он бы не стал заводить отношения, с кем попало, а ты, как мне сказали, не просто отдаешь ему силы, но и… проводишь с ним ночи, — она кашлянула и покраснела. — В общем, Джек к тебе неравнодушен. 

— Откуда ты столько про него знаешь?

— Я ведь не тратила времени зря, пока была в плену у Барбоссы, — улыбнулась Элизабет. — Он мне многое рассказал про Джека, просто не мог остановиться, когда начинал. Думаю, когда-то их связывало что-то серьезное, а потом Барбосса поднял мятеж, и Джек не простил предательства. Именно об этом Барбосса говорить не любил. Кажется, он сожалел о случившемся.

— Еще бы, после того проклятья-то, — пробормотал Норрингтон.

— Надеюсь, все у вас получится, — заключила она.

— Романтик до кончика ногтей, — устало улыбнулся Норрингтон, не желая с ней спорить, и закрыл глаза. — Ты так и не рассказала про Тернера и зачем искала Джека.

— Обязательно расскажу, когда тебе станет лучше, — пообещала та.

Норрингтон хотел было возразить, что чувствует себя нормально, как вошел Гиббс.

— Длинноногий Стив заперт в трюме, — сообщил он, — Джек в полном здравии провожает гостей, а мне нужно на палубу.

— Стив что-нибудь сказал? — приподнялся Норрингтон.

— Как все они: «куда вы меня тащите?», «я ничего не сделал», «это какая-то ошибка». И я готов был поклясться, что в нем нет магии, — Гиббс внимательно посмотрел на Норрингтона. — Вам не могло показаться?

— Я уже ни в чем не уверен, — устало вздохнул Норрингтон, откидываясь на подушку, — но он правда вел себя странно и однажды ночью чуть не вломился к Джеку.

— Что ж… — и, ничего больше не произнеся, Гиббс вышел.

— Надеюсь, я не ошибся, — если бы не чертова тянущая усталость, которой нельзя было сопротивляться, Норрингтон бы все перепроверил сам.

— Разберешься утром, — не допускающих возражений тоном произнесла Элизабет. — Выглядишь, как мертвец. Не представляю, что бы случилось, осуши ты кружку.

Фигура Элизабет стала расплываться, уступив место смутным видениям. Прежде чем провалиться в беспамятство, Норрингтон вспомнил, что именно не давало ему покоя, вспомнил выступающее из темноты гостиницы на Тортуге лицо человека с выжженной бровью.

***

Норрингтон проснулся с мыслями, что Гиббс оказался прав насчет Стива, а вот из-за его собственной глупости и неосторожности может пострадать Джек. Подумать только, он обвинял пирата в раздолбайстве, а сам не сумел распознать в Силаче мага. Да, он постоянно ошивался рядом со Стивом, и легко было перепутать, но это хреновое оправдание. Ничто не мешало Норрингтону потратить на проверку больше времени, например, когда они с Силачом оказались наедине и тот предложил ему бренди. Даже Джек не стал бы пить из непроверенной бутылки!

Вскочив с полки, Норрингтон убедился, что один в каюте, и поспешил наружу, пытаясь определить, сколько времени. По пути к Джеку ему никто не попался — большая часть команды явно спала, а значит, была ночь или раннее утро. На скорую руку составил план: он заглянет в капитанскую каюту и, если не потребуется срочное вмешательство, то сбегает за помощью магов, а если окажется слишком поздно… О таком думать не хотелось.

Норрингтон выхватил шпагу и тихо-тихо приоткрыл дверь. С его места был виден только край стола, поэтому, не услышав ничего, что говорило бы о присутствии внутри людей, он просунул в щель голову. Его взгляду предстала поистине странная картина: Силач Джон, одетый лишь в рубашку и кальсоны, рылся в одежде Джека, а сам Джек, абсолютно голый, неподвижно лежал на кровати и смотрел в потолок. Деталей Норрингтон не разглядел: хватило того, что Джек оказался жив. Он собрался уже по-тихому улизнуть и бежать на поиски Гиббса, когда Силач повернул к нему голову и улыбнулся, как старому приятелю:

— Вижу, бренди не подействовал, — он совершенно не выглядел удивленным.

— Не подействовал? — поднял брови Норрингтон.

Неожиданно он понял, что не может сдвинуться с места, а в следующее мгновение его против воли втащило внутрь. Дверь за ним захлопнулась, и надежда, что кто-нибудь из любопытства заглянет в каюту, исчезла так же быстро, как появилась. Силач обратил на Норрингтона все свое внимание, перестав копаться в одежде. Он не пытался приблизиться и держался в целом настороженно, хотя и не проявлял враждебности — видимо, не воспринимал Норрингтона как опасного противника. Значит, он был куда более сильным магом, чем казалось ранее.

— Ну-ну, коммодор, не надо игр, — тем не менее, Силач объяснил: — Вы должны были проспать хотя бы сутки, а когда смогли бы обо всем рассказать, меня бы уже здесь не было.

— Решил уплыть на торговом корабле? — осенило Норрингтона.

Силач кивнул и вновь внимательно на него уставился:

— Как давно вы знаете?

— С тех пор, как Стив оговорился, что это ты толкал его в постель Джека, — соврал Норрингтон, желая выиграть время. Все злодеи любят поболтать о своих гениальных планах, разве нет?

— Стиви — смазливый парнишка, но совершенно не умеет держать язык за зубами. Да и глуп, к тому же: он так и не смог привлечь Джека Воробья, хотя я хорошо его подготовил. Пришлось самому браться за дело. К сожалению, капитан не очень-то жаждал моей компании, и я дал ему возбуждающее средство.

Норрингтон взглянул на кровать, и его пробрала дрожь. Джек хоть и лежал с открытыми глазами, но больше походил на мертвеца, которому забыли опустить веки. Явно не симптомы возбуждения.

— Что ты с ним сделал? — спросил Норрингтон охрипшим голосом. — Тоже напоил снотворным? — он лишь надеялся, что не ядом.

— Нет, всего лишь то, что Джек Воробей делает со всеми обывателями.

Тут Норрингтон заметил и кое-что еще — стоящий член Джека. Значит, он трахнул Силача, но не кончил, потому что… потому что Силач ему не позволил. Из мести, или... он уже получил, что хотел?

— Ты его выпил?

— А вы догадливый, коммодор, — в голосе Силача сквозила неприкрытая насмешка.

Блядь, блядь, блядь. Норрингтон судорожно вспоминал, что рассказывал ему о магах Джек. Они не любят отдавать силу — вот что. Но мог ли Силач выпить Джека без его сопротивления? Если как-то обездвижил — да. По крайней мере, ясно, что Силач не позволил ему кончить, чтобы Джек не смог забрать хотя бы часть его силы. А если Джека выпили полностью? Норрингтон похолодел:

— Он мертв?

Силач расхохотался:

— А вам не все равно? Вы умело разыграли свою карту, прикинувшись обывателем, но скрываться больше нет смысла.

— Неужели я так похож на охотника за сокровищами? — удивился Норрингтон.

— Близость к Джеку Воробью дает нечто большее, — покачал головой Силач, — власть. Я сразу понял, что вам не хватает прежнего влияния. Однако мало кто пожертвовал бы своей честью — вы меня удивили. Не противно было каждую ночь ублажать капитана?

— Вообще-то, — ухмыльнулся Норрингтон, — это было охренительно. Только вопрос, кто из нас кого больше ублажал. Неужели завидно, что не перепало ласк от Джека?

Силач, однако, продолжил все тем же спокойным тоном:

— Не пытайтесь меня разозлить, коммодор. Где компас?

Ну, конечно, что еще может быть нужно человеку Мерсера! Норрингтон метнул взгляд на рундук: раз Силач спрашивает, значит, в одежде Джека он его не нашел.

— Какой компас? — отозвался он.

— Да ладно вам, коммодор, вы прекрасно меня поняли. А будете прикидываться дурачком, я убью Джека Воробья.

— Ну и убивай, мне-то что? — почему Силач вообще думает, что ему известно про компас?

— Поздно притворяться равнодушным, особенно после ваших недавних слов, — улыбнулся Силач. — Капитан вам явно дороже компаса, который всего-то и может, что указывать на то, что хочешь больше всего.

Так вот, почему Джек так ценит свой компас! Если не знать, где находится желаемое, он может указать к нему путь. Что ж, весьма полезный артефакт.

— Я без понятия, где он, — признал Норрингтон со все возрастающим беспокойством: чем дольше они болтают, тем больше шанс, что Джек помрет (если еще не помер). — Со стороны Мерсера было умно заслать тебя под видом обывателя. Не понимаю только, как тебе удалось скрыть магические способности.

— Зачем скрывать? — самодовольно произнес Силач. — Я просто расходовал больше, чем получал — пока не выпил нашего дорогого капитана, конечно же.

Норрингтон стоял слишком далеко от Силача, чтобы почуять его магию, но верил, что тот забрал от Джека много. Вновь бросив взгляд на кровать, он убедился, что Джек по-прежнему не шевелится. Сквозь нарастающую панику он неожиданно увидел проблеск: если все получится, сможет хотя бы обезвредить Силача.

— Слушай, — произнес Норрингтон поспешно, глотая для большей убедительности окончания, — я отдам тебе компас, если позволишь помочь Джеку.

— Сначала компас, коммодор, а потом, так и быть, посмотрю, на что вы способны, — и Силач сально улыбнулся, не оставив сомнений, о каких именно способностях идет речь.

— Ладно, — и Норрингтон кивнул на стол, — в верхнем ящике. Но он защищен специальным заклинанием: все, кроме меня и Джека, вспыхнут огнем, если попытаются открыть.

— Думаете, я поверю, что капитан так сильно доверяет магу-сопернику?

— Сам же сказал, что мне удалось добиться его расположения. Проверь, если не веришь. Ты ведь понял, что дверь в каюту под заклинанием, раз не решился проникнуть сюда без хозяина? А я вхожу, как к себе домой — вон Стив видел. Если бы Джек мне не доверял, у меня бы не получилось.

На лице Силача отразились сомнения, осталось добить его последним доводом:

— Ты в любой момент сможешь меня остановить, если что-то не понравится. Вот, забери шпагу, я буду безоружен. А мою магию ты и так блокируешь, — рискнул добавить Норрингтон. Это первое, что сделал бы Силач.

— Так не терпится спасти капитана? — хмыкнул тот. — Что ж, понимаю, ебется он действительно отлично — даже жаль, что пришлось быстро закончить это шоу. Но прежде я проверю ваши слова, уж не обессудьте.

Пока Силач изучал стол, Норрингтон корил себя, что сразу не заметил, насколько существенно разнится его речь: то он выражается, словно простолюдин, сыпя жаргонными словечками, то — как образованный человек из среднего сословия. Уже это намекало, что он играет какую-то роль. Если бы Норрингтон чуть больше внимания уделял окружающим, а не своим противоречивым чувствам к Джеку…

— Что ж, ящик действительно заколдован, — заключил наконец Силач, поворачиваясь к нему. — Пожалуй, позволю вам его открыть, но предупреждаю: никаких фокусов. Отдайте вашу шпагу, коммодор.

— Я все еще не могу сдвинуться с места, — напомнил Норрингтон.

— Ах да, маленькое упущение.

Силач взмахнул рукой, и Норрингтон чуть не свалился на пол. Выпрямившись, он медленно снял перевязь и отбросил подальше. Силач одобрительно кивнул и указал на стол. Норрингтон так же медленно, чтобы не вызвать подозрений, подошел и склонился над ящиком. Джек говорил к нему не прикасаться, и Норрингтон лишь делал вид, что двигает рукой, выжидая подходящий момент. Слава Всевышнему, он не стал разоружаться сегодня полностью, желая похвастать перед Джеком своими боевыми навыками.

Когда Силач потянулся почесать нос, Норрингтон одним движением выхватил из сапога кинжал и метнул, целясь ему в живот, затем бросился вперед и приставил к горлу второй кинжал — Силач даже не успел поднять руку для заклинания.

— Ну, что, мудак ты вонючий, ублюдок, блядь, нахуй, что скажешь сейчас, сука, мать твою?! — прорвалась давно сдерживаемая ненависть. — Я тебе хуй отрежу, яйца оторву и заставлю, блядь, засунуть в гальюн, а потом — сожрать с твоим же гребанным дерьмом, каким ты сам и являешься!

— Кишка тонка тягаться с мистером Мерсером! — выплюнул Силач. — Предупреждаю, коммодор, не идите против него, если не хотите кончить, как остальные.

— Срать я хотел на твоего Мерсера и Катлера Беккета в придачу! Если они пошлют за Джеком еще каких-нибудь ублюдков, я лично скормлю их акулам по частям!

— Вы же толковый малый, — сменил тон Силач, — еще не поздно податься к мистеру Мерсеру на службу. Он щедро вознаграждает за преданность.

— Заткнись, или я перережу тебе глотку, — прошипел Норрингтон.

Силач замолчал, и Норрингтон, не тратя больше ценное время, с размаху ударил его рукояткой по затылку — тот беззвучно повалился вперед и больше не двигался. Проверив, что Силач дышит, Норрингтон привязал его к стулу найденной в хламе в углу веревкой и убедился, что, даже очнувшись, тот не сможет задействовать руки. Торчащий из живота клинок он решил не трогать: если Силач не окочурится, судовой хирург его вылечит.

Норрингтон поспешил к Джеку. Тот при виде его моргнул, и Норрингтон заметил, что он больше не лежит неподвижно и может слегка вертеть головой. Видимо, Силач удерживал его тем же заклинанием, что и Норрингтона, а когда потерял сознание — его действие исчезло.

— Джек, ты в порядке? — Норрингтон ощупал его тело, задержав руку на все еще возбужденном члене. — Что-нибудь болит? Можешь встать? Что я могу сделать?

Джек издал слабый стон и закрыл глаза, однако, когда Норрингтон собрался уже мчаться за Гиббсом, произнес еле слышно:

— Выпил… меня.

— Знаю, — ответил Норрингтон сочувствующе. — Но ты ведь справишься, да? Ты же капитан Джек Воробей, а не какой-нибудь хер с горы.

Джек не ответил, и Норрингтону показалось, что он отключился.

— Джек, блядь, даже не думай помирать, слышишь? — затряс он его руку. — Это всего лишь упадок сил, ничего ведь страшного, да? Поспишь, и все восстановишь… Джек? — тот даже не шевельнулся, и Норрингтон воскликнул в сердцах: — Мы же собирались сегодня трахнуться, а ты так банально пытаешься съехать с договоренности?

Норрингтон замер, пораженный: есть же способ помочь! Он приподнял Джека, удерживая за плечи, и принялся судорожно целовать ничего не выражающее лицо. Однако тот не реагировал.

— Воробей, твою мать, очнись уже!.. Ладно, попробуем иначе.

И Норрингтон опустил его на подушки, затем обхватил немного опавший член и принялся дрочить, время от времени целуя неподвижные губы, а второй рукой стал ласкать грудь, скользя взглядом по обнаженному телу.

Руки и плечи Джека были испещрены татуировками, рассказывающими историю приобретения им опыта в магии. У пиратов так было принято — для устрашения мирных жителей и хвастовства перед своими. Так как татуировки наносились магическим способом специальными людьми, они не могли соврать. Однако были у этой традиции и недостатки: татуировки идентифицировали владельца, упрощая законникам их работу — так Норрингтон сразу понял, что перед ним знаменитый Джек Воробей, а список его преступлений был буквально начертан у него на теле.

Через несколько минут усилия Норрингтона принесли плоды: Джек вновь зашевелился и открыл глаза, а затем даже ответил на поцелуй. Норрингтон почувствовал исходящую от него слабую магию, радостно улыбнулся:

— Сработало! — и обнял Джека обеими руками, прижал к себе и с проявившейся внезапно страстью продолжил целовать, засунув в рот язык.

С каждым мгновением Джек, казалось, оживал все больше. Он уже начал обнимать в ответ и даже смог закинуть на него ногу. Норрингтон вновь положил ладонь ему на пах и убедился, что Джек готов к продолжению.

— Почему остановился? — требовательно спросил тот и притянул обратно.

Норрингтон вновь впился ему в губы, стараясь не обращать внимания на навалившуюся усталость. Он уже начал думать, что на этот раз слабость обойдет его стороной, но явно ошибся. Вскоре задрожали руки, удерживающие его на весу.

— Прости, — произнес Норрингтон, отдышавшись, — мне нужно лечь, или я упаду прямо на тебя.

— Это будет приятный груз, — отозвался Джек; его голос звучал, как обычно, и это грело Норрингтону душу. — Но сначала разденься, а то как-то нечестно получается: у тебя есть доступ к моему херу, а у меня к твоему — нет.

— Я и не планировал его задействовать, — отозвался Норрингтон, улыбаясь. Он сел в постели и начал снимать камзол. — Боюсь, в нынешних обстоятельствах из меня плохой любовник.

— Не клевещи на себя, дорогуша, — Джек тоже сел и принялся помогать. Стягивая с него сапоги с чулками, он погладил его по щиколотке и задумчиво произнес: — Я все слышал, знаешь ли. Не мог пошевелить и пальцем, но слышал каждое гребанное слово. Ты хорошо придумал со столом, заставив Джона тебя освободить, но я и не предполагал, что ты умеешь так быстро действовать.

— Мне просто повезло, — пробормотал Норрингтон. — Этот болван меня недооценил.

— О, да, ты можешь быть опасным, когда захочешь, — улыбнулся Джек, избавляя его от бриджей. — Мне это нравится, — и одним движением опрокинул его на спину.

— Рубашку забыл, — усмехнулся Норрингтон.

Джек сдернул кальсоны и со словами «к черту рубашку!» резво оседлал его бедра. Когда он начал быстро ему дрочить, Норрингтон не смог сдержать стон. Желание накатило с новой силой, а вместе с ним и ощущение растущей вокруг магии.

— На этот раз я тебя трахну, Джеймс Норрингтон, — произнес Джек с таким убеждением, что если бы у Норрингтона уже не стоял, то теперь бы точно встал. — Я слишком долго ждал. Даже если вырубишься, я засажу хер в твой восхитительный тощий зад и выебу так, что ты навсегда запомнишь капитана Джека Воробья.

— Все обещаешь и обещаешь, — выдохнул Норрингтон, хватая его за руки и притягивая к себе. — Докажи же делом, что ты так хорош в постели, как все говорят.

Джек издал нетерпеливый звук и забросил его ноги себе на талию, задрал рубашку и прижался, начал скользить членом по животу.

— Давай же! — поторопил Норрингтон через некоторое время. Перед глазами все плыло — так сильно хотелось, чтобы Джек воткнул в него свой хер.

— Подожди, масло, — и Джек, мать его, Воробей посмел отодвинуться и свеситься с постели.

— К черту масло! — выпалил Норрингтон, пытаясь ухватить его за руку.

Вскоре Джек вновь устроился у него между ног, держа в руках блюдце для свечи, наполненное вязкой густой жидкостью.

— Я не садист, чтобы ебать тебя на сухую, — заявил он. 

Норрингтон нетерпеливо дернулся и вновь обвил его ногами, сжал крепче:

— Заткнись и трахни меня уже!

Джек поспешно нанес масло на свой член, затем обмакнул два пальца и резко засунул ему в зад. Норрингтон судорожно вздохнул и не сдержал возгласа боли.

— «Трахни меня уже», «трахни меня уже», — передразнил Джек, вытащив пальцы, а другой рукой коснулся его лица.

Боль ушла так же быстро, как появилась, и Норрингтон расслабился.

— Как удачно, что ты знаешь этот трюк, — пробормотал он.

— И ты в этом не раз убедишься, — кивнул Джек и уже осторожнее засунул в него пальцы, медленно задвигал. — Тебе лучше перевернуться на живот.

— Не хочу, чтобы было, как с другими, — возразил Норрингтон, — к тому же, ты ведь уберешь боль.

Джек кивнул и улыбнулся, и Норрингтон устроился удобнее, запихнув под зад кусок одеяла. Скоро он уже снова просил Джека заменить пальцы на хер, но тот по-прежнему его не слушал. Тогда Норрингтон отпихнул его и подполз ближе, принялся целовать грудь, одновременно дроча ему член и приговаривая: 

— Так или иначе ты меня сейчас трахнешь, даже если понадобится сесть на твой хер.

— Ты забыл, что можешь засунуть в меня свой, — заметил Джек с усмешкой, тем не менее, не пытаясь его остановить.

— Нет, хочу твой, — Норрингтон еще несколько раз провел по стволу и с удовольствием оглядел результат своих трудов. — Вот, готово, — и попытался оседлать Джека, однако тот придержал его за бедро и вновь коснулся лица.

— Теперь готово, — кивнул он, и Норрингтон приподнялся и направил его член куда надо, медленно стал опускаться.

Как и обещал Джек, боли он не почувствовал. Вернее, она исчезала так быстро, что он не успевал на нее реагировать, а потом и вовсе пропала. Тогда Норрингтон отвел от лица ладонь Джека и положил ее себе на грудь. Тот сразу понял намек и принялся ласкать соски.

Секс с Джеком Воробьем оказался еще лучше, чем он предполагал. В кое-то веки любовник думал не только о себе, но и пытался доставить удовольствие ему, причем наслаждался самим процессом. Казалось, Джек желает продлить секс, а не гонится за оргазмом, и впервые Норрингтон хотел, чтобы его партнер поторопился. К несчастью, кажущаяся выигрышной поза стала работать против него: с каждым мгновением Норрингтон все тяжелее поднимался и быстрее опускался, пока так и не остался сидеть с членом в заднице.

— Неужели придется умолять, чтобы ты меня трахнул? — жалобно произнес он, когда Джек ничего не сделал.

— Думал, тебе так больше нравится, — ответил Джек и тут же уточнил: — Я про то, что ты сверху.

— У меня нет предпочтений, — качнул головой Норрингтон, — но сам видишь — я без сил.

— Я вроде давно перестал их из тебя тянуть, — нахмурился Джек.

— А я давно еле держусь, — признал Норрингтон, краснея.

— Даже не думай отключаться, — зачастил Джек, — я с тобой еще не закончил.

Он аккуратно, но быстро положил Норрингтона на спину и согнул ему ноги в коленях, пристроился у зада и одним движением засунул член на всю длину.

— Сразу бы так, — с облегчением выдохнул Норрингтон, расслабляя мышцы.

— Я только разогрелся, а ты уже все, — пожаловался Джек, толкаясь бедрами вперед-назад.

— Еще не все, — поправил Норрингтон, наслаждаясь видом обнаженной груди перед глазами, — но теперь я готов тебя ждать, сколько угодно.

— Ловлю на слове, — хмыкнул Джек и замедлился.

Он вновь начал гладить Норрингтона, где доставал, намеренно избегая трогать член, затем наклонился и принялся целовать в губы, почти улегшись ему на грудь. Норрингтон снял рубашку и теперь ощущал его всей кожей, но ему было мало. Он обнял Джека и прижал к себе крепче; тому пришлось остановиться: член выскользнул, и Норрингтон недовольно замычал и прикусил Джеку язык.

— Терпение, Джейми, терпение, — насмешливо произнес Джек, но Норрингтон заметил, что он стал тяжелее дышать.

— Тебе нравится меня мучить, да?

— Ну, ты правда выглядишь мило, когда хочешь ебаться.

— Мило, значит? — и Норрингтон мстительно ущипнул его за сосок. — Я понял, ты ждешь, пока меня вырубит, чтобы трахнуть бесчувственное тело.

— Ну ты и извращенец, — поднял брови Джек.

— Да ты сам недавно это и говорил, — возмутился было Норрингтон, но тут Джек вновь воткнул хер ему в зад и принялся долбиться со всей силы, выбив из него дыхание.

Каждое движение Джека сладко отдавалось в паху, и Норрингтон сосредоточился на ощущениях. Из-за усталости он почти не чувствовал магию, но заметил, что вокруг Джека разгорается красное свечение, о чем не преминул сообщить.

— Что же ты… такой болтливый-то, а? — выговорил Джек между стонами. — Занять бы твой рот… делом.

— Хочешь сказать, хером? — не удержался Норрингтон и захохотал. Он уже чувствовал приближение оргазма, и ему почему-то было весело.

— Честное слово… ах!.. когда-нибудь ты доведешь меня… до — блядь! — ручки, — всхлипнул Джек. — Если бы трахать тебя было не так… о-о-охуенно, я бы уже… Джейми, ты чего это?.. Норрингтон, блядь, не думай кончать раньше меня!

Норрингтон задрожал и выгнулся навстречу Джеку, безостановочно шепча его имя. Несмотря на сказанное только что, Джек приподнял его за бедра и стал засаживать еще глубже. Норрингтон открыл рот, но не смог вымолвить ни звука, и так и кончил, не в силах больше сдерживаться.

Джек продолжил долбиться ему в зад, пыхтя и ругаясь, а Норрингтон в полной мере ощутил, как сильно его рубит. Он хотел было помочь Джеку, но даже не смог протянуть к нему руку. Веки налились свинцом, и он с трудом удерживал глаза открытыми: вид возбужденного Джека в ореоле красного света стоил всех усилий. Наконец, Джек издал протяжный стон, и через Норрингтона прошла огромная волна магии, сметая все на своем пути и даря взамен ощущения тепла, счастья, любви и какой-то завершенности. Такой сильной мощи он никогда раньше не чувствовал, даже с Джеком. Его просто вынесло из реальности, и на несколько минут, часов или дней он витал в пространстве, наполненном чистой магией… 

Очнулся Норрингтон от звуков голосов. Он лежал на боку, укрытый одеялом, а в другом конце каюты стояли Джек с Гиббсом и, судя по доносящимся обрывкам разговора, обсуждали, что делать с Силачом. Норрингтон приподнялся на локте и прищурился: Силач, насколько он смог увидеть, пришел в себя и теперь пялился на Джека с нескрываемой ненавистью, а во рту торчал кляп. Интересно, что он такого наговорил, раз Джек решил его заткнуть. В конце концов, разве ему не информация про Мерсера нужна, или он не допрашивает пленников? А если хочет допросить в более подходящем месте и в другое время, почему еще не увел? Как долго вообще спал Норрингтон?

После очередной фразы, произнесенной обычным тихим голосом, Джек повернулся и взглянул прямо на него. Затем, кивнув Гиббсу, он направился к кровати и сел рядом. Норрингтон обратил внимание, что Джек надел только кальсоны и рубашку, зато с шеи свисал компас. Легко можно было представить, что почувствовал Силач, увидев желанный предмет в руках не убитого врага. Пока Норрингтон разглядывал Джека, Гиббс вывел Силача из каюты и закрыл за собой дверь. Все же интересно, как долго Силач пробыл без сознания, видел ли, чем они занимались?

— Быстро же ты очухался, — нарушил тишину Джек. — Это радует.

— Не боишься, что начну отдавать меньше сил? — Норрингтон потянул его за рукав, и Джек прилег рядом.

— Плевать. Скоро я вообще перестану нуждаться в подпитке.

— И во мне тоже, — Норрингтон произнес это с улыбкой, но полностью скрыть неуверенность не получилось. 

Джек принялся накручивать волосы на палец, затем ответил со вздохом:

— Думаешь, я собираюсь от тебя избавиться?

— Просто люблю ясность, — пробормотал Норрингтон.

— Если хочешь уйти — уходи, но я тебя не прогоню. Ты лучший любовник, что у меня был, — и Джек нежно поцеловал его в губы. — Так достаточно ясно?

Для Джека это было, видимо, выражением глубокой привязанности.

— Я снова выставил себя болваном, да? — тихо произнес Норрингтон.

— После всего случившегося, — хмыкнул Джек, — можешь городить любую чушь, какая только взбредет в голову.

— Тогда иди сюда, — и Норрингтон тоже потянулся его поцеловать. Джек с охотой ответил. — Останешься?

— Нужно разобраться с Джоном.

Норрингтон кивнул и подтолкнул его в бок:

— Быстрее уйдешь — быстрее вернешься. Я согрею для тебя местечко рядом.

— Смотрите, кто распоряжается в моей каюте, — удивленно хмыкнул Джек и поднялся. — Но ты прав. Что-нибудь передать от тебя Джону?

— Кроме того, что он гнусный мерзавец, которому я с удовольствием сломал бы шею? — Норрингтон отвел глаза и смущенно добавил: — Скажи, что он ошибался насчет меня: я бы никогда тебя не предал, воспользовавшись нашей близостью. Даже чтобы вернуть должность коммодора.

— Хорошо, — Джек улыбнулся и вышел, насвистывая веселый мотивчик.

Норрингтон же повернулся к стене и почти сразу заснул.

— Ты так и не согрел мне простыни, дорогуша — придется потесниться.

Норрингтон попытался повернуться на спину, но Джек помешал: испещренные татуировками руки обнимали крепко, удерживая его на месте. Через пару мгновений Норрингтон понял, что тот полностью обнажен.

— Я не против, — сонно пробормотал Норрингтон. — Сколько я спал?

— Несколько часов. Наш приятель оказался крепким орешком — допрашивать пришлось долго. Зато он рассказал, зачем Мерсеру, а точнее, Беккету, мой компас.

— Я даже не знаю, зачем он тебе, — хмыкнул Норрингтон.

— Ищу один сундук, но это долгая история, — и Джек громко зевнул ему в шею.

— Утром все расскажешь, — заявил Норрингтон твердо.

— Да-да.

Норрингтон почувствовал, как Джек расслабляется, как замедляется его дыхание. Однако стоило ему попытаться вылезти из объятий, как тот зашевелился.

— Надо отлить, — произнес Норрингтон.

Руки разжались, и он смог перелезть через Джека и отправиться в капитанский гальюн. Если бы кто увидел его голым, Норрингтону было бы похуй: мочевой пузырь разрывался, не оставляя возможности для соблюдения приличий. Справив нужду, он вернулся и полез в рундук за кальсонами.

— Не одевайся, — раздалось от кровати.

Норрингтон послушно закрыл крышку и залез в постель; Джек вновь обнял его сзади. Уже засыпая, он услышал тихое:

— Ты мог бы оставить меня умирать.

Норрингтону потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы уловить скрытый вопрос.

— Если ты правда слышал каждое слово, — ответил он, — то знаешь, что Силач бы меня не отпустил, пока не получил компас. Да и потом — не факт. Зачем ему живой свидетель, который и отомстить может? Куда ты перепрятал компас, кстати?

— А ты так и не понял? Он был в том ящике, что ты указал Джону.

— Иронично, — пробормотал Норрингтон, думая о другом. — Так что, получается, ты правда умирал? — его пробрала дрожь. — Если бы не столкновение с Гиббсом, я бы сейчас валялся в отключке, а ты…

— Не знаю, — ответил Джек после недолгого молчания и погладил его по животу. — Такие случаи среди магов довольно редки, хотя, казалось бы — прекрасный способ убийства.

— Видимо, не каждый хочет трахать свою жертву перед смертью, — прокомментировал Норрингтон, мрачнея. — А если бы он позволил тебе кончить, ты бы не лишился всей магии?

— Не знаю, — повторил Джек. — Джон слишком быстро меня выпил, я даже не сразу понял, что происходит. А когда понял, уже не осталось сил сопротивляться. Ну и напоследок он погрузил меня в какое-то оцепенение, так что я ничего не мог поделать.

— Ублюдок, — резюмировал Норрингтон и закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь близостью очень живого и теплого пирата.

— Хм, Джейми?

— М-м-м?

— Раз уж ты закончил со списком магов, нужно найти тебе другую работу.

— Только не говори, что сделаешь меня официальным любовником, — хмыкнул Норрингтон. — Хотя мне нравится идея ни с кем тебя не делить.

— Насчет последнего можешь не беспокоиться, — заверил Джек.

— Тогда кем хочешь меня назначить?

— Ну, раз ты так хорошо заботишься о моей персоне, почему бы тебе не стать личным телохранителем?

Норрингтон рассмеялся, но Джек не поддержал его веселья.

— Ты что, серьезно?

— Это почетная должность, знаешь ли. — Показалось, или в голосе Джека прозвучала обида? — Многие с удовольствием заняли бы твое место.

— В постели — не сомневаюсь, — не удержался Норрингтон, — но рисковать каждый день жизнью, идя за тобой на виселицу, в лапы Барбоссы или куда похуже… Нет, на это способен только безумец.

— Всегда знал, что ты немножечко псих.

— Я уже сам начинаю в это верить, — пробормотал Норрингтон. — Связался же с тобой…

— Эй, тебе бесконечно повезло оказаться приближенным к моему телу, — воскликнул Джек, дергая его за волосы, — и что-то я не слышу восторга в твоих словах.

— Повезло-повезло, — поспешно согласился Норрингтон, тряся головой.

— Я же капитан Джек Воробей, а не какой-нибудь хер с горы, — добавил Джек с улыбкой в голосе.

— Ну, хер у тебя будь здоров, и управляться ты им умеешь, — Норрингтон положил ладонь поверх руки Джека и сжал. — Останусь с тобой, конечно, куда ж я денусь. Записывай в судовой журнал хоть телохранителем, хоть источником силы, хоть бывшим коммодором — мне плевать.

— Поздно уже бежать с корабля, — согласился Джек и обнял его крепче, снова зевнул.

— Во всех смыслах, — пробормотал Норрингтон, когда тот затих.

Кажется, он влюбился в Джека Воробья.

Блядь.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
